Of Swords and Bows
by KingofHeartless'09
Summary: It would seem snowflakes do burn in hell as Snow White herself danced in the fires of Hades itself. Rukia now joins the Wandenreich.
1. Thousand Year Blood War

**Of Swords and Bows **

* * *

**New story yeah I could do something else but I've wanted to try this out for a while to hopefully get the creative mind working again so hope you all enjoy this piece that will cover several chapters of Bleach currently. **

* * *

_War never changes it always remains the same no matter the forces or field of battle. Two sides fight for all kinds of reason perhaps it's for money, power, freedom, domination, extermination, or just because they can. The losses tend to be heavy for both parties even if one side wins the conflict. In the end people are left scarred both mentally and physically as a war veteran. Even in the realm of souls war remains a basic concept one that the Soul Society had faced before. Crushing the Quincy into hiding away and their recent defeat of the evolved hollow army ex-captain Aizen's Arrancar. Yet a new war is stirring in the shadows which could determine the fate of reality itself and one that shall change the life of everyone involved, but it seems there is now a break in the tale something that was not expected to happen and yet fate seemed to know this betrayal was coming...  
_

* * *

The sound of boots filled the home of the Soul Society as several men clad in white and grey stormed the area known as the Soldat. These mindless troops being their attack on the soul reapers with no hesitation. The Emperor and father looking on enjoying the destruction of the area knowing everything was going along as planned. In the middle of the chaos a female with raven hair looked at the bloodshed knowing it would only get worse from here. She had just discovered her brother was left for dead in a wall and yet she did not feel so sad about his fate. As the soldiers moved toward the woman she only moved through them. The remaining soul reapers could not believe their eyes as the girl was known to them as Rukia Kuchiki brother of Byakuya Kuchiki. Yet she was not carrying the zanpakuto _**Sode no Shirayuk****i **_rather a white cross and her outfit was even more unnerving to witness. Her usual soul reaper clothing was now white and grey, and her body was covered in the uniform of the Quincy. Black stockings covered her legs as she had a bag full of bows needed in combat and she had a cloak on with the symbol of the Wandenreich on it's back.

"W-hat's g-oing on w-hy are you wi-th t-hem Rukia?" A brave soul reaper spoke out holding on to his sword shaking in fear at this sight.

Rukia's eyes glared at the man and replied in a cool voice showing no fear. "Why are you with them?" She spoke having no empathy in her soul to care if this out his feelings about her actions. It seemed this caused a spark in one of them as a foolish blonde reaper tried to make the girl pay only to be frozen solid after being impaled with a single arrow in a short amount of time. The other soul reapers cried out for the traitor's blood only to be unable to move. Rukia's glove has been removed and she quickly froze the ground around them solid trapped their legs in the ice.

"Th-at is impossible! You still have the powers of Sode no Shirayuki even as a Quincy lapdog?" Not long after that comment was the man's face stuck in a weird kind of liquid that slowly froze him solid. Despite his screams of pain Rukia spoke to the remaining targets to kill correcting his statement with ease.

"I have no use for something that can be replaced with this power. My **Heilig Pfeil** is only a small part of my overall power while my true strength lies in my letter given by his Majesty himself. I would tell you of my letter but you're simple soldiers waiting to die so I will help you." She said with an unfeeling voice freezing them solid and shattering their bodies with her arrows. She heard the cries of the other soul reapers trying to survive which at this point was an extermination rather than the first salvo of war.

Before long Rukia ran into one of her new allies in the Wandenreich a girl with violent hair and a nasty temper currently blowing up several targets with joy shown on her face. She happened to notice the former reaper and teased her with one of the medallions given to the troops.

"Hah what's the score Sternritter "L" 0-1 I just snagged my first Bankai from that Doggie!" 'I wonder why the girls in this organization feel threatened by me' Rukia thought not caring about such pointless goals only the objective of bringing down the Zero Squad matter to her. Observing the girl she decided to return her comment.

"My foes were Vizards and their power is not enough to be a threat to us." Bambietta just smirked at Rukia's words thinking she was acting like a coward.

"Oh feeling some remorse for your former allies seems like something his majesty should be aware o-" Before she could go on Rukia removed her glove ready to use her powers with a cold look in her eyes that grew like ice.

"His majesty would want us to continue our assault and draw out the real goal of this invasion not argue with each other."

As they cooled down a sudden spike of spirit energy caused their eyes to widen. Bambietta wondered if this was the Zero Squad but Rukia knew who this person was and had a smile on her face.

"So you've finally come Ichigo."

* * *

_Think back to simple days forgetting the complicated present and the unknown future..._

* * *

**Of Swords and Bows: Prologue The Thousand Year Blood War**

Life after the business with Xcution was simple and easy to deal with. Rukia was glad to see things had changed for the better in the Soul Society. She remembered how different she and her brother used to be long before they even met Ichigo. He put the realm of souls in a unique state of being and in her opinion it was a good thing. She was glad things were much more peaceful around here even with the hollows still roaming the world of humans. As long as she could be with her friends and brother everything would be alright.

Still duty calls and it seems the Head Captain wanted Rukia for a important reason today as she went to his office. Before she could enter she felt the red hair of Renji as he pulled her into a bear hug catching her by surprise.

"You always have to be on guard Rukia!" He said with a laugh while Rukia just slipped out and pouted like the child at heart.

"Well I guess some things never change Renji could you try and act your age right now!" Renji just laughed rubbing his hand through her dark hair.

"When your act like yours Rukia I don't see your brother around so I'm guessing you're going solo today."

Despite the unexpected hug attack Rukia could not help but smile at a good friend she had in the Seireitei that helped her out through the best and worst of times, and through all of it she would never want to forget such moments.

"Nii-san is busy training some recruits today and he felt I could handle whatever the Head Captain needs on my own today. I'm glad things are not like they used to be and you helped in that revolution Renji!" She said with a happy laugh enjoying herself. Waving her off Renji knew Rukia was in a good mood considering she would have this mission all to herself now.

Now standing before her was the current Head Captain of the Gotei 13 **Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto **the glue which held the foundation of the soul society together which was started years before Rukia and Byakuya were in the fold. Back then the first of the soul reapers were far more vile and heartless as they were considered inhuman demons in the realm of souls. They killed without mercy and drove the Quincy into a near demise. His face showed the scars and wounds of his battles not to mention the lack of an arm thanks to Aizen Sousuke.

"Rukia Kuchiki it has come to my attention there has been a recent decrease in hollow activity, but our forces are not the ones responsible for this action. I am aware this might be a little extreme but I don't think this is for our benefit. I would like you to investigate this in the outer section of the Seireitei by yourself. This is a simple information operation if you run into trouble don't hesitate to retreat and come back for help if you can't stop the enemy."

Rukia nods accepting the request without showing any nervous tension on her face. She knew this might end up to be something she can't handle but for right now she felt on top of the world.

* * *

_Pride comes before the fall..._

* * *

Rukia was able to speak to her brother before heading out. She knew Ichigo and the others could be helpful on this mission but she wanted to pull this off on her own with no one to help as a sign of her growth. Byakuya was something cold about her feelings but knew she deserved this chance and decided to let her go off.

Rukia moving as quick as possible headed in the directions given to her by the Head Captain. She figured she would ask some of the locals if they witnessed anything out of the ordinary recently and move on from there. Still what she came to find was something that even she would not believe herself. Before her was a charred forest that was torn apart. The smell of ash entered her nose as she drew her zanpakuto in case this was the work of hollows but she noticed the body of one damaged badly. She could tell this was a recent attack with the burn marks on it's body as a few arrows stuck inside. Rukia grew nervous about this and wondered if this was the work of an outside party. Before she could leave however the area behind her began to catch on fire.

"Well I was not expecting one of your shitty soul reapers to be lurking these parts!" A cocky taunt entered through her ears making her very worried. Still she had to be strong and face this threat with no fear.

"I will only ask this one who are you? What are you doing here killing these hollows?" Her voice loud and tough to hide the increasing concern she held about this mission but this only made the stranger laugh.

"What are you an idiot like I would tell you that shit! Still I suppose I can have a little fun before going home." The man replied firing two arrows in Rukia's direction.

With a quick movement Rukia entered shikai to freeze these projectiles in their place.

"**Some no mai, Tsukishiro****!" **Rukia was prepared for that from the evidence of the hollow still on the ground injured. However that creature was lit on fire as the man finally walked into Rukia's eyes revealing his image.

A pink mohawk was the first feature as he was clad in white clothing that looked like the outfit of the Arrancar. There was some difference with the buttons and the color was more grey than fully white but he seemed like one of Aizen's flunkies but he did not have a mask fragment on his face.

"Arrancar but how Aizen's locked up in the Muken!" Rukia only heard more of the guy's laughing before he just grinned at her.

"Like I would serve a dumbass like him I exist for a real god not some pretender but that's enough about that. I'm going to have to kill you little lady nothing personal just business!" His hand drew out towards her hoping to burn her in one shot but she quickly moved out of the way and made the movements for her next attack with Sode no Shirayuki.

"**Tsugi no mai, Hakuren****!**"

Before the attack could blink he was stuck inside ice unable to move. Rukia knew she needed to do something but what report back and possibly let him escape. She knew that ice might not be enough to stop him so she had to act fast, but it seemed he was faster as the ice quickly melted away turning into water as he just laughed once more now mocking her attacks and her skills as a soul reaper.

"Looks like you drew a short straw that ice can't do fucking anything against my fire! I'm Sternritter "H" for a reason shorty and let me show you why!"

The Quincy rammed his boot into the ground creating a wave of fire too fast for Rukia to escape from. She could only embrace herself as she was sent into a tree having a lot of her clothing burned in the process. She tried to move her sword to use **San no mai, Shirafune** but a sudden gasp came as she felt a part of her body was shot open with a burst of flame. A finger now was stuck in right arm causing her to cry out in pain as the knight laughed more.

"Hah that's just Burner Finger 1 and you're already down man you're pretty weak even with a element disadvantage. Ehh you're almost too sad to kill well almost." Rukia growled refusing to let this man insult her pride any more. Using her other hand she had to rely on her other skills to survive.

"**Hadō #73. Sōren Sōkatsui!**"

A huge blast nearly hit the guy sending out a flare of sorts to hopefully draw others to come. She knew he was too strong to defeat on her own but with others to help she had a chance.

It seemed the Quincy realized this and sent another finger to her other arm making her unable to fight for the moment.

"Fuck this runt was trying to signal help well I guess it would not hurt to have a prisoner of war." He said before grabbing her back the neck deciding to reveal himself fully.

"You're looking at a Quincy little soul reaper. A damn good one Bazz-B and Sternritter H of The Heat. You wish I would have just killed right here and now lady!" A quick push sent her head into the tree knocking out her. Before she went into darkness she noticed a shadow opening and a change in the land area. Everything had gone white and cold before she fell into the void.

_"**What is the meaning of this child I do hope you're making a joke right now."**_

_"A joke my ass your majesty I had a fight with this brat and had to bring her here before other soul reapers came after me."  
_

**_"You almost exposed ourselves before the invasion and you brought one of them into our world do you know what you almost caused to happen?"_**

_"What the hell do you want from me I was only supposed to kill hollows when she came after me!"  
_

**_"Enough I will deal with you later Bazz-B for now we shall keep this prisoner in our hands. Perhaps this one might prove useful to us in the future..."_**

* * *

_I know this is not the Haku fanfic well I've been super busy and I wanted to come back strong with new material so I hope you like it. Also I could have used the letter C for Rukia but I don't think he would rank her that high.  
_


	2. Everything And The Rain

_Things only get worse for dear Rukia here with some flashbacks to remind her of better times..._

* * *

**_Of Swords and Bows Act 2: Everything And The Rain  
_**  
Rukia loved being around her friends back in the world of humans and the Soul Society. Ichigo seemed like herself back when she was training him as a soul reaper in her place. Orihime seemed like an innocent girl and yet she did not expect a bond to grow between them. she wanted to die when the order was given for her life but something inside wanted to keep on living. To see her brother once more, her friends, and most of all Ichigo's face once again. As Orihime was taken into Hueco Mundo she was one of the only few willing to even go and rescue her. Despite being outnumbered by the Hollow and Arrancar forces she fought one with her comrades saving the poor girl from her cage. It was a battle that changed everyone and made their feelings for each other grow.

_"Ichigo I will miss you..."_ Rukia knew she might not ever get the chance to see him after his sacrifice to stop Aizen. He gave up his powers just to keep that man from reaching the Soul King. She noticed things were more depressing without him around like before. So when the idea came to give him that power back she decided to be the one to deliver it personally. Seeing his eyes come from despair to happiness at the sight of his friend was enough to bring Rukia to near tears. She would do everything over again if she had the chance never regretting the decision to make Ichigo a substitute soul reaper.

All the lesson she taught him and the skills needed to survive and what he gave to her and everyone else in return. Humility in defeat, the idea of caring for someone, showing no fear and defying whatever stands in your way, but most of all she was given the love she wanted from her brother for so long and perhaps even for Ichigo. He was a symbol for change in not just his world but the realm of souls and she wanted to be there as he grew up into an adult. To be with him through all the torments life has to offer a person. She wanted to be a snowflake dropping on his skin giving him peace of mind always.

_Wake up!_

Rukia was not able to enjoy these memories forever as she woke up to a harsh reality before her eyes. She was chained up no longer in the robe of the shinagami but a white jacket like a manic in a metal hospital. Her sword was not in sight either as she was trapped like the time of her execution. Unable to do anything else she began to crawl towards the exit hoping to find a way out even in a condition like this. She did not hear anyone come by and through willpower she was able to reach the door handle. Using her mouth she opened the door revealing light that made her look away. Still she managed to find her escape route.

_Freedom right?  
_

No she was not outside Rukia had not even left the room. The soul reaper could not understand what happened but notice her sword was next to her location. Using the same trick with Riruka she was able to draw her sword towards her and cut free of her chains. Quickly she made a hole using the ice of her zanpakuto to run out of the room hoping to return to the Seireitei and her brother.

_Hoping to escape this place are you?_

Once more she was stuck in the same position now angry about whoever was torturing her like this. She was tired of this kind of treatment and wanted some damn answers from these people. A child's voice soon rang out as a boy in a hooded uniform entered the room.

"I can see you're not happy with my visions of your escape I thought you wanted freedom Rukia." His comments filled her with even more venom about her current treatment here.

"I just want to go back to the Soul Society and not be some damn prisoner of you bastards!" She only caused him to give a creepy grin in return vile thoughts forming in his creative mind.

"I don't see that happening and unlike with that home you love we won't just kill you on some orders given by an unseen traitor." She was shocked this boy knew that much about her but how could he was the question.

"Hmm perhaps I should have given you more time with Kaien that would help speed things up." This comment really sent Rukia into rage as she was now trying to break free and punch this brat for even speaking about him.

"I see you are beginning to understand what I can do but for now you should know my name Gremmy Thoumeaux of the "V" letter. I will have to come back another time but for now enjoy your time with Ichigo..." He said with a cruel tone sending the poor spirit into another dream of fantasy. He knew this would not be enough to break her for As Nodt's Fear would do that well but he was able to get some useful information for his majesty. Perhaps this project would be his ticket out of this place. He was just like Rukia a prisoner in the basement of the empire because his power was so great.

* * *

_Illusions can be fake to the body but in the mind they are very real_

* * *

The Soul Society looked around the area where dead Hollows would come back from death but no one could find Rukia. Renji was one of the first to be in the search party along with Ichigo but strangely Byakuya was not there. Everyone feared the worst about Rukia but they doubted a Hollow had killed her.

"Damn it I should have went with her this would have never happened!" Renji had blamed himself for this incident letting Rukia's happiness blind him about the dangers of this mission. Ichigo quickly grabbed on his robe looking into his face.

"This is not your fault Rukia was prepared for stuff like this I don't think she expected to be taken by this bastard!" As more arrived to the scene a white haired captain began to voice his opinion on the situation.

"Kidnapping Ichigo you think this person would just take Rukia and not kill her later." Toshiro's cold logic only made Ichigo mad but Shinji placed himself between them both to cool their heads down.

"Hey let's not start pointing fingers or making things up without real proof. All we know is that Kido spell was the last thing we know happened to Rukia before she was taken. We also know no one was around when this happened we only have witnesses speaking about her signal for help so let's start from there and find her ass!"

"Bah so it seems Rukia is not strong enough to handle this creep pfft I think this is such a waste of time." The bloody hungry Captain of Squad 11 spoke looking rather bored while Yachiru poked his head looking very upset.

"Come on Kenny we have to find her or the Women's Association will lose a valuable member!" Her childish thoughts did nothing to listen the mood around the shinagami.

Before long Kenpachi, Renji, and Ichigo were getting ready to draw swords into Shinji was able to stop them from starting a fight.

He was able to keep them from beating the hell out of each other for the moment and focus on looking for the missing Kuchiki. For now they had nothing to go on besides the Hollows' decrease recently however the Head Captain was getting a clear picture on what happened to her.

"Byakuya Kuchiki I don't know what you must feel right now but I have brought you here to give you a possible solution about your sister's disappearance recently." Despite this horrible situation Byakuya did not seem phased in the least bit about this. Still he listened as Yamamoto spoke something that seemed like a fairy tale to most people.

"Do you know about a man called **_Yhwach_**."

* * *

_The infant was blessed with the power to bestow it's soul a_ _**God Like You**_

* * *

The emperor of the Wandenreich had walked down toward the prison area currently holding Tier Harribel and Rukia Kuchiki a Espada and Soul Reaper. The Grand Master of Sternritter Haschwalth of the letter "B" walking by the side of his majesty never leaving his side. The father of Quincy had decided to visit his new prisoner for the first time since she was taken here by H wondering if this girl was worth all of this trouble. It seemed he arrived at a good time seeing her currently in a dream state. It seemed the visionary had placed her mind into another world like he used to with several of the Quincy soldiers when he was allowed to roam free. The ability to bring imagination to life had it's drawbacks as he soon learned.

"Do you think she knows we are here your majesty?" Haschwalth said looking at the sad state the female heir of the Kuchiki clan was in right now.

"Feeling pity for beings which brought us towards this point I'm amused." The emperor spoke his voice silencing the room and managed to bring the girl out of her current vision now seeing the people in the room. She was in a weak state right now so she decided to let these two speak first and learn more about these people from there.

"I see our little prisoner has finally woken up from Gremmy's power. That child can think of cruel joy for anyone's mind, and I'm surprised it took you 2 days to crumble into this state as several Quincy lose their minds in hours."

Rukia quickly gasped realizing she was once more sent into a realm of bliss thanks to that monster of a child but the elderly man quickly took hold of this conversation introducing himself.

"I am **_Yhwach_ **the emperor of the Wandenreich and this is the Grand Master of the Sternritter Jugram Haschwalth. Bazz-B had taken you here after your battle with him. As for your location well let's just say you are in the shadows of the Soul Society little one."

Rukia began to piece together things about her captors but one thing stuck in her mind about Bazz-B's comments.

"Is it true you are a Quincy like Ishida?" Rukia said with a weak eyes knowing she could not hide this information anymore. This made the emperor laugh before he confirmed her fears.

"Indeed we are the remaining forces that Yamamoto tried to destroy years ago long before your time child."

Rukia knew her comments could make her suffer but she did not care anymore she just wanted to get out of this place hating feeling like a burden to everyone.

"So out for revenge I don't blame you but you will not win Quincy. The Soul Society is much different than what you faced years ago and besides you don't know anything about it's Captains or-"

"**_Ichigo Kurosaki!_**"

Rukia's eyes grew wide in terror seeing how this elder could be aware about Ichigo. She was only put into a further state of despair with the next comments.

"I am aware of his talents along with most of the soul reapers but they will soon learn about us in time. As for your situation you have already helped us out by giving us such useful information about your friends."

Before Rukia could question him she remembered her meetings with Gremmy and his power suddenly coming to a realization about it.

"Goddamn you all!" Rukia soon felt the slap from Haschwalth with her language which only made Yhwach laugh harder now.

"I suggest you calm yourself in the presence of his majesty he is not finish speaking with you soul reaper."

"Indeed your memories have betrayed you Rukia and now I suppose this is where I would tell you of your execution by death which shall happen soon but that's only the beginning, and you Rukia Kuchiki will be a interesting experiment the first shinigami to become one of my children a soul reaper reborn...a **Quincy**!"

Rukia was left speechless about this man's plans for her. Quincy were spiritually aware beings that were still human while soul reapers were powerful spirits that could not be seen by humans opposites in many ways to their kind. So the idea of a soul reaper becoming one of them seemed impossible but the look on the elder's face suggested he found a way.

"I would never join such monsters that are trying to break the balance of souls and you won't make me a Quincy I won't allow it you sons of bitches!"

Rukia's language reflect her mood which only granted her another slap from the emperor's right hand man. She was now on the ground unable to look at them only staring at their feet.

"Do you really think I wanted you to be a traitor that quickly your loyalty towards the Soul Society is very entertaining which should be used for our benefit. I look towards the end of the world and seeing your mind and body shatter before you join the ranks dear Rukia." The closing of the door meant the end of their conversation leaving Rukia in the dark in more ways than one.

"Nii-san..."

* * *

Outside of _Karakura General Hospital _was one of the last real Quincy in the world Ryūken Ishida enjoying a batch of cigarettes from a long day of work. Being in this field could be difficult at times but at least he knew this would help people like his son and his friends. Speaking of which he had not seem him in quite a while and that was beginning to make him wonder what exactly was going on in his head. Uryu and Ryuken might not get along that well but they were never this distant. There was another thing bothering him and it had to do with the recent activity of Hollows. They were not being sent to the Soul Society as usual which could only mean one thing. Perhaps he had to let his son know everything about his family. As he was about to enter the building he noticed his son was in fact waiting at the front door.

"Uryu what are you-"

"I want you to tell me everything about my mother!"

* * *

_Cliffhanger I know but hey that's how they do it in the chapters at times. Story may feel different at times as it should be considering what's going to happen. Also considering making Bazz-B and Rukia a ship considering their powers and behavior towards each other :P_


	3. See Fear Here

_I warn you things are going to get very nasty for poor Rukia considering the chapter__'s name I'm sure you won't be surprised by who's doing it thanks for reading so far how to keep entertaining you with this story.  
_

* * *

**_ Of Swords and Bows Act 3: See Fear Here_**

To know the crimes and cruelty of the original captains was a burden for Yamamoto to bear. He was feared and hated by many people in his lifetime. In the past they were no different than common street thugs that would kill without mercy. Retsu in general was fond of slaughtering several men, women, and even children without much care about their deaths. The balance with soul reapers and quincy was on the verge of breaking but Yamamoto did not want things to head towards war. He knew Yhwach was more than ready for such conflict but war was something the "demon" did not wish for his men to enter. Sadly things grew out of control and the fate of the world was dependent on the fall of the quincy. So came the spark of a war that would not see a conclusion until this very moment in time. 1000 years of pain, suffering, death, and destruction was now coming to ahead for the Seireitei.

Byakuya could not believe what he was hearing from the old man. Did he really think he could believe this story from the head captain. The only quincys known to be alive are Uryu and his father the others were most likely killed by Mayuri in his experiments. Still the decease in hollows gave this idea some amount of credibility at least, but this also means they would not be able to find Rukia considering they don't know where these hidden quincy could be hiding. He was holding in his emotions trying to maintain his pride in front of Yamamoto.

"I know this seems like a ridiculous idea but I can think of no other people responsible for this action not to mention the hollow's recent decline. I fear this is a bigger issue than her capture Byakuya. I want you to think about this before you return to finding your sister. Understand the information I have told you may be key towards finding her, and I want you to have a clear mind about this she most likely is not dead right now but we have to find her before they complete whatever they need her for." His words seemed logical to the Kuchiki's mind and yet there was something he could not understand about all of this.

"Why didn't you kill him back then?" Byakuya wondered what Yamamoto was thinking at that moment when he could have stopped the quincy from ever returning to power but chose not to do so. A sigh came from his lips knowing he was waiting for such a question to be asked from his comrades.

"I wanted to see a person's feelings when they did not have to die. I could have avoided this if I killed him but that would be the end of it. The quincy would all be dead and this place might not be what it's become today. By sparring his life I started a change for the Soul Society a decision in retrospect I do not regret making Byakuya."

On his way back to his home Renji came by to see how the brother was doing knowing his sister was in the clutches of some new enemy. He could not imagine how he must have been feeling right now. Before he could say anything Byakuya only left cold words towards the lieutenant.

"Don't pity me or my sister she knew the dangers of that mission. The least you can do is help the others out right now." Byakuya simple closed the doors behind him leaving the redhead confused he never saw him like this before. He could easily see he was hiding something about his feelings right now but he knew he could not help him right now.

"Don't worry we will save her all of us will find her Byakuya..."

* * *

_True fear is without reason. It is not an emotion, but an instinct. True fear occurs without reason, without bounds. It is like a swarm of insects crawling up the body. We cannot escape from our instincts._

* * *

The Emperor was currently awaiting for the next Sternritter to arrive to continue their metal breakdown on Rukia's mind. Recently more efforts were put into this project than the extermination of hollows or even the impending invasion of the Soul Society. Several quincy began to think their ruler was obsessed with this girl but they were only somewhat right about that. He could not care about the arrancars or the soul reapers in general wanting to spill their blood very badly. Still this girl's capture brought up an interesting test for his powers.

He was able to place a part of his soul into his quincy children and soul reapers. Each one that died would only return to him and increase his power. This war was nothing more than a tribute to his grand powers, but the idea of changing a soul reaper into one of his own kind would prove a useful venture. It would break the spirits of the Seireitei including Ichigo's mind, install a worthy and loyal subordinate in their ranks, but most of all prove his worth as a "God" by saving one of these creatures through the baptism of her soul.

"Are you sure this soul reaper is worth the trouble your majesty?" The "F" was curious as to why his powers were needed on a simple prisoner that should have been executed already and he could not help but say his feelings in front of the emperor.

"Are you a comedian As Nodt?" Yhwach spoke with a serious expression despite what he just spoke towards his son. As Nodt quickly knew he was angering his majesty and decided to chance the subject before things go out of hand.

"I just know we are planning the invasion soon and I fear this small project will delay matters." His words sounded more logical hoping this would be understood by the master of quincy.

"The end of the world will happen but unless you don't wish to be a part of it I suggest you cease with your ignorant words now As Nodt."

Quickly As Nodt bowed and left his majesty's room knowing he should not make the man who saved his life regret it. His greatest fear was being a disappointment towards his majesty not even death could overcome such a nightmare. As he left Haschwalth wished to understand the lack of punishment from the emperor.

"Interesting I was sure that stunt would cost him a leg your majesty." The emperor's eyes gave a look of boredom.

"I would have enjoyed cutting his fingers apart but he is needed to continue our small project. It's better to finish this before we begin the war. Besides our war potentials have already moved into place including Uryu and Ichigo. I expect he will make contact with us soon for that I will send you to meet him Haschwalth."

"Understood your majesty!" He knew this meant a lot to his majesty having a pure blood quincy join their ranks. It would stir the fire of his soldiers and provide a future heir of their legacy. He would take this duty with full caution knowing one mistake could lose them so much with this teenager.

"I will not make the same mistakes Aizen did this war shall bring my strength back and ensure our race shall be the strongest in the realm of souls. Soon even the Soul King will fall before my feet and one of his own creations shall serve my will."

_"_Lives that were saved by good fortune must be swept aside by equal ill fortune." The "B" knew this girl's survival would only cost the lives of several soul reapers and quincy._  
_

* * *

_Questions and Answers Lies and Truths Rights and Wrongs  
_

* * *

Rukia was currently being interrogated by a weird Sternritter to say the least. His or her black and white hair was a strange look to say the least, and his or her gender left Rukia even more curious not getting a clear answer. She figured this person was trying to break her like Gremmy but this was not like his visions. Instead she was just being questioned and yet it felt like she was being put under this quincy's power unable to stop thinking about herself and her life. She had to get her hands free and close her ears but this quincy moved closer and took hold of her arms.

"Oh no you have to answer some more questions dear don't you want to get out of here?"

_Leave escape run away from here..._

A buzz once more entered the girl's mind as sweat began to pour down her skin. She had to get this person to stop talking but why how would that help her situation out. Perhaps it would be okay to answer more que-

"Shut up before I kill you!" Rukia barked but the quincy knew this was just a empty threat and continued to leave more self doubt.

"Well if you could have killed Bazz-B you would not be here right now so why aren't you angry at yourself Rukia?" That was true if she was stronger then she would not have to rely on Ichigo, Nii-san, and her other friends. If she was more powerful she would not be stuck in a prison once again.

"No! NO! NO! NO! Stop it please tell me who are you just stop doing this to me..." Rukia said running out of breath and patience her will had been crumbling thanks to the "V" and this quincy continued to make it worse.

"Berenice Gabrielli of The Question is my name dear Rukia but that's not important. Now then why don't you tell me why you're trying to defend your friends? They should be here right now trying to save you like they did before right? They should be strong enough to defeat us and yet you're here all by yourself with no one to help you why is that?"

Rukia could not doubt these words held truth in them but she wanted to not believe it. She knew they were trying but she did not know where she was right now. Worse the buzzing only got louder now and it was only a matter of seconds before she cracked and screamed out in pain crying tears of despair from this endless torture of her mind. She just wanted this all to end never before was her soul in such doubt and pain like this.

Smirking Berenice was able to get more information out of the defeated soul reaper. Learning more about their abilities and powers would be very helpful in the upcoming battles not to mention Rukia's mind was now weak enough for the final touches of torture. Soon enough the final break of her sanity came as a tall man with black hair having a mask covering his mouth entered the room. His presence was enough to scare Rukia and Berenice as well knowing the full power of his fear.

"You came at a perfect time she's already at her limit thanks to my ability so you just have to finish her off As Nodt. Goodbye Rukia dear I'm glad we are able to get along so well!" With a cruel laugh the "Q" left the room as the worst was yet to come for the young Kuchiki. Rukia was trying to get away from this man but it was clear she did not have a chance.

"Already in fear soul reaper I have not even introduced myself yet." Rukia just closed her eyes refusing to face another one of these monsters. They were trying to bend her mind inside and out to make her a puppet in their army. She would not allow them to complete their work so easily and would fight until she died.

"To hell with your monsters I hope the Soul Society kills every last one of your fuckers!" Rukia's hatred had grown thanks to the "V" and "Q" influencing her mind to this point.

"Your pride is your greatest strength and weakness Rukia it gives you power and yet it betrays you as well."

"Fuck you I'm tired of these mind games just get it over with bastard!"

"As you wish but you will soon understand this is not punishment rather an education of your mind." His soft voice hiding the malice of his purpose here.

Soon enough As Nodt's hands reached out revealing a few of his Reishi Thorns to the female. With just a simple touch they could drive a being into madness and fear. Unlike the vision or question this power was for pure horror and could destroy a person's mind and heart but that was not his goal with this girl. He was only meant to break her spirit completely nothing more. He thought this was rather boring, but her spirit's strength was something that made him curious. Even while giving up certain info she refused to cave in so easily. He wanted to explore this more before snapping her mind in half.

Rukia tried to avoid the thorns but that was only delaying the inevitable as one finally broke through her chest making her gasp out in pain her eyes widening in fear knowing hell was coming. She tried to rub the fear out even clawing at her own body but it was no use. Soon enough more thorns invaded her body and the room began to get more hot despite the location of their base Her eyes glazed over as she entered a state of _**fear**_.

**What is your fear?**

**Is it something that you hold dear?**

**A person, place, or thing that you cherish about all else.**

**Ideals, hopes, dreams, loves that you wish to make reality.**

**No your fear is not any of that!**

**It's the fear of losing everything you have ever known!  
**

Rukia wanted to believe none of this was really happening but her mind was unable to accept that fact. She was now frozen in place standing in a room catching on fire. Her body was beginning to melt away as liquid poured down to the floor. She was unable to move or break free as someone now stood before her in the shape of her brother. Rukia was glad he was here as Ichigo, Renji, Orihime, Chad, and Uryu joined him.

"Why didn't you stop them Rukia you could have saved us from the Wandenreich." No this had to be a trick by the quincy nii-san would not say that.

"I was unable to protect you Rukia but perhaps I did not want to." Ichigo would never admit such a vile thing.

"I'm glad your burden is no longer on our shoulders Rukia." Renji why is he telling her this.

"I'm sorry you are so weak soul reaper." Chad can't be telling her this right now.

"I'm glad your gone Ichigo is mine not your bitch!" Orihime does not have a mean thought in her body.

Rukia could only sit there and watch each of her friends and family rot away in the fire. Their bodies were now on fire as their skin turned dark and their faces were being melted off. The flesh and smoke gave the room a foul smell. Rukia's body was shrinking as she was turning into water unable to scream or do anything to help them. Blood came out of their bodies as their eyes flew out of their skulls landing near Rukia making a gruesome sound. Soon enough their bones and bodies had been reduced into ash. They fell to the floor one by one leaving Rukia all alone in the room.

Rukia's body was now melting away thanks to the heat and with a final realization she cried out in terror drowning in fear.

_I just want to die I failed everyone..._

**I'm so worthless**

**Why can't they kill me**...

I failed everyone because of my weakness...

**I don't deserve to live anymore**...

_Just give up and die already!_

So useless to everyone who cared about you!

So this is then the death of Snow White...

Rukia's last image of sanity was seeing a picture of everyone she ever loved and cared for melting away into black ash and she was now all alone in the void with no one to help her. Her mind shattered into pieces like a window breaking and she was felt empty and hollow only without a white mask and a thirst for souls. She felt fear, saw fear, heard fear, tasted fear, and now knows fear is here.

Finally As Nodt called for medical quincy to make sure the girl was not dead from all that. He did not expect her fears to be so powerful. Still it seemed like his work was done as Rukia seemed like a doll rather than a soul reaper of the Soul Society. Now she would have to be purged of her current powers as a shinagami but the hard part was over at least. As Nodt left the girl with one final comment to her state of mind.

"I understand now why you fought back Rukia Kuchiki but that only made you suffer. Perhaps your time here shall make you understand what a waste it was to defend such people like Byakuya. You see in the end _**fear is**_..."

A sudden laugh broke out from her lips as she looked into his eyes with a manic expression. She was not a broken and empty but completely insane as she began to laugh and thrust around even in her outfit designed to keep her down. She had the sound of a broken violin as she just went on and on laughing even while As Nodt left the room. The "F" was only about to understand fear not madness.

* * *

_Thank you to everyone reading again and I know I screwed up her mind badly I know it's wrong what I wrote but this was a needed evil to create so to speak see you next time._


	4. Good Recognition

_It's been a few chapters but I want to know what you think of the story so far in reviews. Tell me what can I do to make it better or if I need to add things I might have overlooked before. I've decided to go with the Ichigo and Rukia ship but I will keep the idea of Bazz-B interaction for a reason trust me. Anyway here is the next chapter of a story that belongs to Tite Kubo and not me sadly..._

* * *

**_Of Swords and Bows Act 4: Good Recognition  
_**

_They know still not when the end will come..._

Despite his search for his lost friend Ichigo knew this could not interrupt his normal life as well. For years he held a mask on his face hiding his true self towards the outside world. A normal life going to school and hanging out with his friends and family was a simple cover story. His other life was more complicated as a soul reaper agent. In just a short time Ichigo has brought change not only to himself but to the people and places around him. He also regained the power to protect the ones he cared about and it seemed like nothing could hurt them anymore until now.

Back in the realm of humans things were normal for most people as they moved on with their lives unaware of the impending disaster awaiting them in the realm of souls. Yet in the home of Ichigo was Orihime, Uryu, Chad along with Ryunosuke Yuki. They are enjoying a moment of peace from last night's Hollow attack as Ryunosuke and Shino prepared to return to the Soul Society. Soon enough their current topic went to the location of Rukia Kuchiki and her kidnappers. It seemed everyone was angry about it but no one could figure out how to save her.

"Why did this have to happen again Rukia's already been through enough." Orihime's gentle voice showed her concern for her good friend who helped her out many times before.

"This is like the execution sentencing all over again." Chad who rarely spoke knew full well the events which caused a lot of their lives to change forever.

"We still don't know the identity of this person but I feel like I already know about them strange." Ishida's comments drew from what he learned from his father about the reason behind his mother's death. The **Auswählen** which signaled the end of Masaki and Katagiri's lives. Ryuken's words were a deep sign of worry and what made him more worried was the following response.

_"It's most likely I will not be included in their plans and I will not help them either, but they will most likely come for you. I will not tell you to say yes or no that's your decision as a Quincy and more importantly as my son. Remember this however the words and feelings you have towards people might hold strength but one day they will be tested and that is when your soul will be judged. Whatever choices you make from now on just know I won't forget about you."_

It would be easy to explain to them what's going on but this is his problem not theirs. He will give them help in finding Rukia but he knew soon enough he must leave them to settle this once and for all. The rest of his race must be stopped or everything he fought for will die. This might as well be suicide considering this was the father of his kind but Uryu was ready to make this sacrifice. So for now he would enjoy being around his comrades for what might be the final time.

It seemed what the Quincy was dreading had found them at least when Ichigo wanted to learn the name of the soul reapers currently here.

"Very well then allow me to answer Ebern..."

Suddenly behind Ichigo was a stranger man in a white uniform. He also had a mask fragment similar to the Arrancar soldiers Aizen created with the Hogyoku's power. Ichigo was most likely going to face this person in conflict and Uryu decided to let events play out for now.

"Perhaps you wanted my full name Asguiaro Ebern so any more questions?" His confidence only made Ichigo more angry.

"I don't know who you are but I think you need to get off my bed!"

Soon enough Ichigo tried to attack this man and the battle had started as they both left the house. Uryu knew this man was not just a simple Arrancar and came to a realization about this meeting from Ebern.

"So they are finally coming for me."

* * *

The mind is a set of information-processing machines that were designed by natural selection to solve adaptive problems faced by our hunter-gatherer ancestors. The quote is on Stockholm Syndrome in the view of Evolutionary Psychology.

* * *

It had been some time since Rukia would have a meeting with the Emperor in the prison area of the Silbern but it seemed time had changed the girl for the better. She was no longer in her prideful state but for a while she was violent towards the medical staff. Gremmy's visits put an end to that aftermath giving her anything she could want in her and helped calm her down. Before the final pieces of Yhwach's plan were put in place Rukia's zanpakuto was broken by Haschwalth but when telling Rukia about this she lost the ability to cry over it. It seemed she had lost the will to feel pain from these people.

Meanwhile Yhwach had been working towards the problem he faces with Rukia Kuchiki. Most of the current Sternritter were humans that obtained a piece of his soul and given a letter with power. The shinagami were not humans spirits that had to use **Gigai** to interact with humans in their world. This however was an important key in his plans and with the help of Sternritter Z he finally uncovered a way to restore Rukia into a human body to gain the powers of a Quincy.

Walking into the room he discovered she was currently reading some of the books given to her by Sternritter "D" Askin Nakk Le Vaar about their culture and how to survive in their world. It also seemed Askin and Rukia were currently in a discussion about these books and their lore.

"So you're telling me that my Sode no Shirayuki was broken so now I might have to use these "Holy Arrows" as this book puts it."

"Does it look like that book is lying to you. This information is valuable to the Quincy and to treat it like it's a joke is well kind of offensive."

"You're one to talk considering you referred to my Kido as child's play a moment ago."

"Well it is Rukia and the more we argue the longer this will take I have other things I need to do before the invasion begins."

Before things got more annoying Yhwach quickly walked in as Askin decided it was time to leave but reported her progress to his monarch.

"She has gotten the basics of our culture but she is nowhere close to being able to enter **Seiren** yet well not as a soul reaper."

"Don't worry yourself about such things she has come this far I'm sure the heir of the Kuchiki clan will endure more."

Askin gave a serious look pondering the purpose Rukia will serve before leaving the both of them alone. He wondered if Yhwach wanted to lure Ichigo to him using this soul reaper.

"I'm not expecting to survive whatever you're planning oh mighty emperor! I know my friends might not be able to save me but with me death they will gain the desire to end you and the Quincy for good."

The elder's face grew into a smirk surprised there was some fire left even if it was mostly extinguished by As Nodt. Still I do think we need to move on from this and enter the next phase of our revenge. So with that Rukia how would you feeling knowing the person to turn you into a human was Kisuke Urahara."

Rukia's eyes lit up at the mention of his name but wondered what he was going on about now. She was surprised this man knew about such things but then again he must have existed for quite some time.

"The rival Aizen Sosuke desired to overcome by eliminating the Soul King but that dream will be mine to achieve. As for the Gigai we managed to obtain with the sacrifice of some of our Quincy you can thank me later but for now it's about time we start your purge Rukia. After all the war shall begin soon and my warnings are now being sent to our enemies."

With a sigh Rukia knew there was no going back now and she only hoped death would take her otherwise she would be a slave to these people. Being free of the jacket she took his aged hand and walked out needing his support to keep herself upright as her legs shivered.

* * *

The battle with Ichigo and Ebern entered the sky as Ichigo wanted to understand why this guy was fighting him right now. He also remembered Ishida's comment about the mask on his eyes and pieced together this guy being one of the Arrancar but he was dressed much differently than the others.

"Hey you have some kind of business with me right well don't be shy and spit it out already!" Ichigo just wanted to get this over with already but the Wandenreich soldier had other ideas.

"Business with you don't be so confident it seems like you want to understand more about me, and perhaps why your friend Rukia Kuchiki has disappeared from the Soul Society."

This got under the orange haired boy's skin as it seemed this guy might know where she is right now. He quickly pointed his sword at Ebern wanting answers now more than ever.

"What the hell do you know about that Arrancar tell me what happened to my friend!" His comment about being one of those creatures made the soldier laugh. He quickly pulled out his cross and revealed his weapon of choice which Ichigo knew was similar to Uryu's power.

"What's wrong did you recognize this from somewhere Ichigo Kurosaki!" Gathering the Reishi around him Ebern fired out several blasts from his cannon hoping to make the War Potential use his desired Bankai.

Ichigo was getting more concerned about the connection to Uryu's powers but for now he needed to beat this guy and learn more about Rukia's location. As he continued to dodge the Reishi blasts the Arrancar taunted him into using his full power but Ichigo decided to play along. With the movement of his sword he called out his Zanpakuto's power to this attacker's delight.

'At last this is your end Ichigo Kurosaki!'

Activating his medallion Ebern begin the ritual to seal away Banki's given to him by the Emperor himself. While Ichigo was shocked the incantation spoken in the language of the Quincy turned the device on.

"_Aufreide. Meer eh wolken, wolken eh regen, regen eh nebel. Sieht balle eh um sieht ballen. Wir gut freude, Danach Vrund Dill Becher!_"

{ _"Melt. Sea to cloud, cloud to rain, rain to fog. That with shape to that which is unseen. After our jubilation, the chalice will be turned face down!"_ }

The huge black x came down on Ichigo breaking part of his hand and Ebern had considered this a victory but suddenly Ichigo's sword came towards him and the first strike was made by the soul reaper.

"_**Getsuga Tenshou!**_"

"That can't be possible!" Ebern could only rely on his Hierro in order to survive the blast. Badly injured he could not escape Ichigo's hold as he looked him right in the eye demanding answers.

"What the hell did you do with Rukia tell me now!"

* * *

_As one life ends another one begins_

* * *

Yhwach had sent down a few Sternritter to bare witness towards this event. Haschwalth was about to meet Uryu in the human world as some of the Wandenreich's forces were beginning the signs of war. Giselle Gewelle helped play a hand in this baptism through her ability of the Zombie. It allowed her to create corpses with just her blood alone, but that was not what Yhwach desired from the girl. His plan was to entrap Rukia's spirit into the stolen Gigai and bring the doll to live performing what many consider human transmutation. This was a risky goal as Rukia's spirit could be purged fully in the process not to mention other complications could happen but it seemed Rukia was counting on it.

Now inside the Gigai Rukia was brought to the center of the room Candice Catnipp, Meninas McAllon, Lilotto Lamperd, and Giselle were here to watch this event, and Askin was observing from the roof of the room as well seeing if this project had legs. Yhwach brought a cup full of his blood with him as he explained what now was going to happen to Rukia Kuchiki. As the soul reaper waiting for what she hoped was the last moments of her existence she noticed the girls in the room each with different colored hair and all of them besides Giselle looking bored.

"This is fucking boring and such a waste of time I'm getting more hungry!"

"Well if you want you could eat the body of Rukia in the case she does not survive."

"That's disgusting Meninas you sound like Giselle right now."

"Quiet all of you I can't wait to see my work in action!"

"This work of yours required the help of Askin you corpse loving freak!"

"Enough my children you are about to witness history in the making. Rukia Kuchiki is about to make her transition into our culture the least you can do is treat your new daughter with some respect. Now Rukia all you must do is drink from this cup as it will being the process for you. Usually this would be more strict with you bowing your knee but that can't happen for now, but soon enough you will treat me with the respect of your Soul King."

"You won't win Emperor with my death the Soul Society will bring you all to justice along with Ichigo's wrath."

Rukia could not wait for the void to take her soul once more as she accepted her fate drinking the blood from the cup. Suddenly her body started to convulse and shake violently.

_Kisuke Urahara one of the first to advance the creation of the Gigai most likely had prepared measures to ensure they were not used for others like us. _

_I am willing to accept this risk of security to advance my dream and goals soul reaper.  
_

_Ryuken Ishida was generous enough to donate this Gigai for us in order to keep his son from harm. He is not worthy to be the heir of my legacy but his son is and we took advantage of that love of father and son._

_You will feel the knowledge of our race enter your mind and your rebirth shall empower your body with a piece from my soul. Your designation shall be the letter "L" Rukia Kuchiki.  
_

_Soon our invasion shall begin and you will have the honor of training in the field of battle improving your craft as a Quincy._

_Relax and rest your light shall create a halo of purity my daughter born in darkness._

* * *

Never did he expect this kid to be able to break through the medallion's power of sealing away Bankai and defeat him like this. He was stuck as Ichigo's zanpakuto was right on his throat with a wrong move it would be the end of him. As blood came down his throat Ebern could not understand what was going on right now.

"Damn it why can't your Bankai vanish!" Perhaps he was now saying too much information as Ichigo's eyes widen in realization.

"How about you start explaining why you thought that or perhaps the location of my friend that one of your bastards took!" Ichigo was not going to let someone harm his friend again considering what she's been through already. These monsters would pay for it starting with this one who seemed half dead already from his Getsuga Tenshou.

Ebern knew this was getting too out of hand so it was only a matter of seconds before...

"Shit!" The black shadow came to take the Arrancar back home leaving Ichigo at a loss being unable to take him back.

"Do not worry this shadows is only cast for the chosen few, and your soul reaper is not dead we have not killed her rather she is being enlightened."

His words left Ichigo confused as the soldier was swallowed up in darkness. His friend was not dead according to this guy but his words made him nervous.

'That was not like the Arrancars and their **Garganta** plus why was he concerned about my Bankai being sealed.' Ichigo decided to head back and find Uryu he would know more about these guys. Before he could go something loud flew at him in the form of a small child.

"Nel!" Before he could move the child-like Arrancar landed right in his chest crying very loud. Ichigo had not seen her in a while but she had found him to tell him about the state of her home.

"I-chigo pl-ease help me Hueco M-undo H-ueco M-undo is..."

* * *

_"Ask not for whom the bell tolls, it tolls for thee"_

* * *

Yamamoto had been feeling nervous the following day about the state of the Soul Society. Rukia's absence had left a depressing mood among the Captains most importantly Byakuya had not left his home since the news broke out people were getting concerned about him. In the Western District 14 Sabitsura Ikkaku and Yumichika had been sent to investigate the rumors of more people being possibly taken by these new enemies as well. There was a strange feeling in the mind of the one of the old guard of the Divisions that whatever was happening would be much bigger than the Winter War's events. As he was looking over reports from the other branches some intruders had broken in wearing mostly white clothing and had black masks protecting their faces.

'Could this be them after all this time." Genryuusai pondered as he asked them what was their purpose here.

"Greetings to the Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 Yamamoto Genryuusai Shigekuni. We have come here to declare _**war**_!"

The tension in the room could be cut with a knife as Genryuusai's fears seemed almost confirmed now.

"Still I'm surprised how easy it was to break into this room considering this is the office of the Captain Commander I expected more of a challenge. Has your security gotten soft?"

"I am here why bother with other kinds of security." Yamamoto's pride countered their own boastful comments.

"I see those words will be the last of that arrogance of yours Genryuusai Yamamoto!"

Before things broke down in combat Yamamoto decided to play a dangerous hand with these people. It could end up being a huge mistake but right now he had no other leads of her location.

"Amusing your speak about my ego when you had to send one of your own to eliminate a soul reaper from us."

The spokesman of the group did not understand his words until he remembered the incident with Bazz-B. With a chuckle Luders gave the man a bit of hope about that.

"I see who you speak of now but what makes you think we have plans for one of the Kuchiki clan besides as a symbol of your demise."

So it was true they did have a hand in her kidnapping. Yamamoto prepared to draw his zanpakuto when suddenly a huge sound broke through the room as a soul reaper was being hanged on a huge arrow. The injured soul reaper was Chojiro Sasakibe who fought Driscoll at one of the gates of the Seireitei only to fall with 106 others as his Bankai was also taken from him. The sight of his comrade in such a defeated state made even the former demon gasp in horror calling out towards him but Luders decided to mock him.

"Do no grieve he deserves praise for helping you see how your end will come. To put it in another term even after giving up so much, and even sacrificing your own body you will only die a desperate death. In 5 days the Soul Society will be annihilated by the Wandenreich!"

A single swipe of his sword forced Luders to move out of the way but it was clear his words had gotten under Genryuusai's skin now.

"Those eyes tell so much such as who are you and you must know we won't give you a clear answer. After all you should already be aware of who we are rather _**what**_ we are farewell!"

"WAIT!"

The shadows covered the enemy from the enraged fires of _Ryujin Jakka _allowing them to escape. Matters quickly turned to the fallen comrade as he revealed a very important detail about their powers.

"Genryuusai-dono there is something you must know." Even on his last minutes of breath Chojiro had to let the Head Captain know otherwise the Soul Society had no chance against this threat. Besides he would not wish to die any other way than in the presence of Yamamoto.

"They...can...Bankai..!"

* * *

_The horn of war can be heard as things about to get more interesting folks. I hope you don't mind if I change up some of the dialogue I am trying to keep this mostly similar but there are changes that must be made with the story. Also the reason for Rukia becoming a human is not solid I know but I could not think of a better option .At least this can tie into some things revolving Kisuke later so stayed tuned folks. FYI I tried to fix something in here but it would not save hence me deleting this chapter sorry about that.  
_


	5. The Frozen Starcross March

_This is where things might be a little different than canon also I will mostly focus on Rukia in this one with some Uryu at the end enjoy Rukia's fall into enslavement.  
_

* * *

**_ Of Swords and Bows Act 5: The Frozen Starcross March  
_**

* * *

_Live in ignorance and purchase your happiness  
When blood and sweat is the real cause,  
thinking ceases; the truth is lost!  
Don't you worry you'll be told exactly what to do  
I give my people the lives they need, the righteous will succeed!_

* * *

_Bump...  
Bump...  
Bump..._

The beating of a human heart was something people knew about. The heart pumps out blood into the body, with it a human being remains alive, can function in the world, and move his body composed of muscle, organs, and skeleton bones. This was perfectly normal for any person but to a soul reaper this should be impossible. The gigai used can look and move like people but they don't have a real heartbeat and yet Rukia was now in one that felt very much alive. If asked how she felt her comments would be something like this.

'People don't want the cold feeling of a spirit; I would take that over the warmth of a unfamiliar body.'

Now she had to get used to having a human stomach to feed, to manage her body to keep it on top condition, and she would require sleep to remain useful to the Empire's needs. Having the strengths and weaknesses of a human was something Rukia never expected to deal with in her life but she would need to overcome this otherwise she would no longer be useful, and that would only bring to her a fate worse than death.

* * *

"_I see. So this is it. It lies here within this palm. The heart._"

* * *

To Rukia's final despair the process was a success and now her last hope was crushed. She lived even through all the pain and suffering of the process. Before long she was washed up, cleaned up, and the uniform she would bear for the Soul Society to witness. A thin white outfit with the typical button and mass produced style of the Quincy. She was given black stocking for her legs similar to Giselle's but much longer in design. She also was given gloves as during the treatment process her power had started to manifest itself to the Emperor's delight.

_"The ability to use Reishi fluids from your body and freeze it within seconds. It seems are part of your soul still has the powers of your zanpakuto. No matter it will be useful in our war Sternritter "L" The Liquid..."_

Life was somewhat easier now that she had become a Quincy even though her training was now moving at double pace. Gremmy helped her out using his visions to give her a perfect place to start. She was using imaginary arrows and getting used to her powers. The gloves while similar to Uryu was not to train her body rather keep her liquid from leaking out easily. The **Seiren** while grueling for the now human Rukia was moving along better than she expected of course none of this was really happening but in her mind she was improving. Soon enough she was able to use her bow to snipe several targets barely missing a few compared to the first 10 minutes where she almost injured her shoulder.

"Would you like me to reduce your bones to cookies?"

A simply glare from Rukia was her answer as she returned to her feet. She knew he loved to make body soft to make her suffer but that was a needed evil for her survival here. The other Sternritter would destroy Rukia if she was not strong enough to be a part of their culture. She learned and continued to advance her skills but there was something that she had trouble with. Each Quincy carries a "trump card" know as their **Vollstandig, **and unlike Uryu's outdated skill **Letzt Stil **there was no drawback in their loss of power. Yet Rukia no matter what could not tap into this state of power and it seemed like Rukia might not cut it as a Quincy.

"Oi Oi where the fuck is that little snowflake at?" The voice of Bazz-B was heard in Rukia's ear and before "The Heat" could blink Rukia's **Hirenkyaku** moved her into the perfect spot to punch the man right in the face. He was quickly sent flying into the ground as Gremmy simply clapped enjoying this sight. The area surrounding them went back to the cold lifeless setting of the Silbern.

"You bitch what the fuck do you think you're doing to me!" Rukia's hand was now on the guy's head touching the pink mohawk slightly.

"Getting my revenge for what you put me through for one!" Rukia said before using her other hand to grab Bazz-B's finger that was moving into attack position.

"Clever you're gotten a read on my abilities but I got two hands snowflake **BURNER FINGER 1**!"

A stream of fire went towards Rukia's chest but with the drop of her other hand's glove the fire quickly was put out from a blue liquid substance.

"As do I and it seems you were trying to really hurt me with that move allow me to return the favor!" Rukia's hand quickly turned into ice and slammed right into his face once more but quickly shattered into pieces. Bazz-B threw another burner finger getting away and laughed at Rukia's state.

"This is all you've learned snowflake man I regret not killing you now you might as well be our mascot at this point!" Before he could rush her suddenly he felt cold and looked down at his feet. The ice had turned back into liquid and landed on his feet but it had frozen with time. He also saw the liquid return to Rukia's arm reforming back into a hand.

"You will regret allowing me to survive Quincy you have taken everything I had away, but at least now I can settle the score!"

The hatred towards Bazz-B gave Rukia enough Reishi to cross over the hold she was blocked by finally embracing her new power. She knew she was not ready to fully use her power but seeing this man drove her caution away her lust for revenge blinding her to the dangers of this move. Bazz-B also realized she was not ready and quickly ordered Gremmy to stop her.

"Damn it brat why aren't you stopping her. That skill is something that is not easily used and she really fuck herself up!"

Gremmy simply chuckled enjoying the fear in Bazz-B's face from this action.

"True but Rukia does not have long to train for besides you must walk before you can even crawl."

Suddenly Rukia's gloves dropped to the ground as white light began to surround her body. Despite the major risk of using this power Rukia felt she was ready to transcend into the holy realm.

**"Ananiel!" [ Rain of God ]**

The air grew cold in seconds revealing Rukia in her new form thanks to the blood of the Quincy. Fire chips of light along with a taller one at the top circled around Rukia's head in the form of a halo. White wings grew out of her back as both sides had snowflake shapes to them. The liquid of her body was now moving around her neck as well forming a ring on both of her wrists. Bazz-B just brushed this aside as nothing and used his Quincy Cross to draw out his bow.

"Big fucking deal I got a Vollstandig of my own but I don't need it to put your ass down!" Three arrows were sent in her direction but Rukia did not move a muscle even while they closed on her neck.

Drawing out her own Quincy Cross she did not create a bow rather this was the form of a trident very similar to Kaien's zanpakuto in it's Shikai form but different in a few ways. His was a simple trident design with a corkscrew look at the end having a blue horsehair tassel. Her design seemed more like a long fan as the symbol of the Quincy was etched in the center. Sharp points were clearly seen as in each one was more of the snowflake patterns, and there was several holes which water can leak through.

Rukia for the moment remembered the battle with Aaroniero Arruruerie the 9th Espada of Aizen's forces. She also looked back seeing his zanpakuto's power in action and had a smile on her face.

"Just like old times..."

One quick swing sent the bows to the ground as they now were being frozen by the liquid that hit each one. Bazz-B realized she had a better grasp of her powers and decided to let himself loose as well, but he would not get the chance.

"_**Himmel **__**Regen!**_"** [ Heaven Rainfall ]**

Using most the Reishi in her body Rukia to send a blast of energy into the top of the room. Before long several drops of rain begin to fall but each one was now burning the skin of Bazz-B

"What the fuck have you done now!" Growling at this he was now seeing Gremmy using an umbrella to protect himself from this attack.

"I think she likes you Bazz-B!"

"Fuck off runt I see this bitch needs to learn some manners! **BURNER FING-**" The heated Quincy suddenly realized his hand had been cut open as the rain was now turning into hail and getting colder by the second.

"Fucking hell that hurts **BURNER FINGER 2**!" Using two fingers Bazz-B was able to melt away a lot of the hail now pouring into the room. Gremmy's umbrella had been imagined into resisting damage while Rukia sighed knowing this was turning into a stalemate.

"I don't have time for this anymore I just want to make you suffer!"

She began to spin liquid around her Quincy weapon and threw it at Bazz-B using the last resource of her Reishi for this attack.

Bazz-B was now stuck into the wall as his body was somewhat impaled by the weapon as it began to freeze his body making him unable to move.

"What the fuck snowflake I'm your comrade not your enemy!" Clearly pissed off "The Heat" had entered his own holy form to counter hers now ready to strike back. With the ice melted around him and her weapon on the floor turned back into nothing his wings and halo formed as he pointed his hand right at the former shinagami.

"You still are my enemy Bazz-B nothing said I can't stop hating you for what you did!"

_**"Whatever you're going be a ghost again real quick BURNER FINGER 4!"**_**  
**

Suddenly each of the Sternritter were left in shock as their master Yhawch had entered the room. The Emperor was not in a good mood having to exterminate two Arrancar for their ignorance and now 3 of his knights were in the middle of battle. He was ready to cut a limb from each one when suddenly Rukia fell out of her Vollstandig now barely able to breath. Quickly Gremmy decided to tell his creator what exactly was going on.

"This was just more training your majesty Bazz-B wanted Rukia to obtain her holy form and figured this was the only way."

Quick to understand what the "V" was doing Bazz-B played along rubbing his head.

"Yeah that brain in the jar is right! I knew Rukia had to complete her training so I needed to push her to the limit, but man snowflake really impressed me!"

Both Sternritter realized this might not be enough to convince and prepared to suffer punishment. Quincy would usually lose arms and legs but for the knights they would be cast out into Hueco Mundo to fend for themselves against the roaming Hollows. Without comrades to help and their powers sealed off death usually awaited those who face this judgment. Sweat poured from their heads as the lips of their Emperor moved.

"_**BWAHAHAHAHA! I would have never expected a ex-Soul Reaper to have this much spirit! Despite losing most of her Reishi she was determined to kill you Bazz-B excellent work the both of you!"**_

Quickly medical staff came in to check on the Sternritter as the Emperor knew what was really going on here but considering how much Rukia progressed he let them off with a unsaid warning. Despite not enjoying infighting with Rukia's progress he could let this one go Gods usually have some amount of mercy.

* * *

Before long Rukia Kuchiki had developed enough of her Quincy powers to be treated as a soldier of the Wandenreich. Advancing her Reishi manipulation to create her bow, adding more of her Soul Reaper skills into combat, learning new powers in her regular and holy form, and most of all she was able to progress enough to be able to fight in the invasion of the Soul Society. Rukia Kuchiki had learned to play the part of the puppet well enough to please her new god but something inside of her died. Perhaps it was due to the fact she had accepted her place in the enemy's ranks or giving up her honor as a Soul Reaper, and maybe the drum sounds of a beating human heart. The heir of the Kuchiki clan was no more and in her place stood Sternritter "L" of The Liquid a cold unfeeling soldier who lived to serve her master's every wish on the battlefield.

"Your majesty!" Words she never imagined say along with the image of herself kneeling before him as Yhwach called her to give a review about her training and to determine if she would join the hunting party or the invasion force.

Yhwach could not hide the sight of his smile from the girl. To have not only break her mind and soul, but to also bend her loyalty towards him and the Wandenreich was quite the enjoyable pleasure. He also felt pride and seeing how far she has come already and how the upcoming battles with advance her abilities even further for their own ends. Her potential was worth the sacrifice of a day of time in the final week of the Soul Society's reign over the realm of souls along with the Soul King.

"Sternritter "L" I wish to congratulate your progress here and your respect and loyalty towards me. You have the power to escape this place and return to your friends even that form but you did not. You could have allowed yourself to rot with Gremmy by refusing to surrender your rights but you gave them up. Now here you are bowing at my feet no longer having any pride left for yourself but rather in my name. This has convinced me to let you take part in the invasion of the Soul Society you have earned such an honor Rukia."

Rukia gave a nod understanding she had fully earned the trust of her new master and gave another part of obedience.

"Thank you your majesty it's an honor to serve the Wandenreich!" Her voice giving a feeling of regret but also understanding knowing she can't defeat this force. For now she would rather lie in the filth just to ensure she can see them all again even on the other side of the war.

"Go now my daughter born in darkness prepare yourself for combat with your former allies as we toast the end of the world!" Yhwach's voice seemed to control her movements as she gave the standard salute of the Quincy before walking back towards her new quarters in the Silbern.

Jugram Haschwalth gave a comment towards this sight before he changed the subject towards another new Quincy in the making for the Wandenreich.

"Rukia Kuchiki seems to have faith in our cause but I wonder if she will commit herself fully in time. I have spoke with Uryu Ishida and he's agreed to meet you here on just one condition..."

* * *

"_You should not dwell on the betrayal that you can see. The truly terrifying betrayal is that which lies utterly hidden from your eyes_."

* * *

Uryu Ishida knew this was a dangerous proposal but his hands were now tied. From everything Ryuken had told him Yhwach's selection was the cause of the death of his and Ichigo's mother. He was also made aware of the balance of power that caused the extinction of the Quincy years ago or what seemed like it. He figured as well these Quincy were not pure blood except for the Emperor. Finally the people who managed to kidnap Rukia Kuchiki fits into this pattern as well leaving only one fact. The Quincy were alive and well enough to continue the war with the Seireitei.

Soon enough the man he was waiting for had finally come to the meeting area. Uryu chose an empty parking lot neutral for both parties and somewhere that felt normal to himself. He knew dealing with this person might end in conflict so this was a place where he could go all out if needed. Looking at the man's clothing he was reminded of himself in a lot of ways. The white outfit matched his blonde hair as he gave an unfeeling look on his face. Uryu's glasses shined for a moment as he continued to analyze this voice of the Quincy.

"Uryu Ishida I'm sure you are aware of who I am." His business like tone showed he was not here for a social talk.

"A Quincy like me but how did you all survive?"

"That is something only the enlightened ones can be aware of but if you want a hint ask the Head Captain of the Gotei 13 himself."

'Impossible!' Uryu could not believe Yamamoto had faced the leader of the quincy before and yet the face of this man suggested this to be the truth.

"I am Jugram Haschwalth "B" Grand Master of the Sternritter. I serve the Wandenreich under the rule of his majesty and I'm sure you know why we have looked for you Uryu Ishida."

"To induct me into the Wandenreich I'm sure but there is something I can't understand Sternritter. If you need Quincies like me why have you gone through the trouble of destroying Hollows, and perhaps the need to capture one of the Soul Reapers. It seems like your plans are bigger than the recruitment of myself."

A gentle chuckle showed the man had a sense of humor at the very least.

"You seem rather curious for a man willing to meet a stranger here all by yourself. Don't you have people you would called "friends" Ishida?" His words having a sting towards the pure blooded Quincy.

"I have no intention of getting three of them involved but the fourth will stand in your way Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm sure your master is aware of his strength so you can understand why he might become a threat later onwards. For now I wish to cut my ties with them to ensure their safety. I will agree to meet your master and join the Wandenreich if you keep that promise, and the release of Rukia Kuchiki from your hold."

A silence came over the conversation as Haschwalth took all of this in. He knew Yhwach needed this man to become the heir of the Quincy but it seemed like there was something else going on in Uryu's mind. He also was aware it was his ruler that brought the death of Kanae Katagiri which could have motivated him into seeking retribution. He would have to speak with caution on his next words in order to reel the teenager in.

"Very well I will let his majesty know but a meeting might not be possible for a while. The invasion of the Soul Society is something that has been in the making for years now, but in the following week you will get to meet our Emperor in person. Good night Uryu Ishida."

"I wish you luck with the invasion Haschwalth." In truth he just hoped the Soul Society would be prepared for such an invasion. As the man drifted away into the shadows Uryu would need to make himself ready. Now he must break his bonds to keep his friends safe from harm. He would deliver the final blow towards the man who ruined his and Ichigo's lives because of this stupid war. The Quincy's reputation will not be destroyed by that warmonger he swore to his mother and promised she would have revenge.

* * *

_So much writing and work to get done here but it's worth it to please you all in the story. Continue the support of the fanfic I appreciate it very much! I know Rukai's powers seem odd but they are more or less a mixture of her zanpakuto's abilities and Kaien's as well. It's not creative but as long as it works for the fights I can deal with it. By the way check out some of the stories in Bleach fanfiction I approve of them very much.  
_

_**Silvered** by Iron Commissar  
_

_and_

_**Alabaster Orchestra** by __Caesar Malone_  



	6. Hunting The Shadows

_Giving Rukia a break to focus on the other parties involved but I will give her interaction with the more friendly Sternritter later in the part. I know things might be moving slow but the opening fights are about to come soon._

* * *

**_Of Swords and Bows Act 6: Hunting The Shadows  
_**

Even in the realm of souls death hunts for all of the shinagami. Each knows their duty could take away their existence. Most of the old guard had gone away leaving Genryuusai and Restu as the last two of the original divisions. Being known as demons each one helped build the foundation stones which the Gotei 13 was born from. Despite the blood spill to reach such a point their actions helped bring about a revolution in the Seireitei for the better in the old captain's opinion. Still there was some mistakes made that at times he did regret in his heart. Now with the body of his comrade ready to be cremated in fire he wondered if the survival of that man was another regret. He also wondered how Ichigo and his comrades would accept this news most importantly Uryu's take on this matter. Despite their cruel intentions they are his people. Still the idea of him joining those monsters was a horrible nightmare for the Soul Society and his friends but right now his thoughts were about his fallen subordinate.

As Yamamoto watched over the proceedings Renji and Byakuya had a conversation about the memory of Chojiro Sasakibe.

"He was a shinagami who should have been a captain. According to the records he obtained Bankai even before Kyouraku and Utitake were born. Despite this he never used it in public since the formation of the Gotei 13. Even being Captain-Class he was not without error, and several considered him the Vice-Captain who could not enter battle. So they treated him like a seated officer ignoring the skills he possessed, but even with such treatment Sasakibe never abandoned or disgraced his position. Also with the amount of captains that came and went and the positions which became vacant he never became an interim captain. To be honesty he refused to become acting captain from the positions Kiba and Hisagi held until recently. This was because of his loyalty towards Yamamoto Genryuusai as his vice captain for life. He used his Bankai in battle for the first time and was slain in combat and so peons like us will never understand the Head Captain's pain at this moment."

_**"The fire commit his soul to the heavens up above..."**_

As the body of the deceased soul reaper burned into ash Renji and Byakuya walked away letting the Head Captain have some peace. As they returned to the other soul reapers Renji decided to get some answers about Byakuya's recent behavior. If this death had not happened he would still be in that place locked up hiding from everyone.

"Mind telling me what yesterday was all about Byakuya?" Renji said standing in front of him with no fear in his eyes.

"I had other things to deal with Renji I had no time to be concerned about my sister." Renji would not let him get away with that and pressed the issue.

"Bullshit duty is not hiding away to be strong in front of everyone!"

"Stand down lieutenant."

"No this is not Captain to Lieutenant this is Renji Abarai speaking to Byakuya Kuchiki. The man who lost his sister to the enemy and can't even bother to be concerned about it!"

"Tell me then are you planning another rescue mission when you don't even know the enemy's location. Hoping Ichigo Kurosaki can get away with another miracle, and the fact Rukia Kuchiki accepted her mission knowing the dangers it possessed."

"It's better than acting like nothing happened at all have you gone back to the old ways because of this captain. Because if you really don't give a damn about her why should I even be your Lieutenant."

Byakuya's sword was drawn now meeting Renji's blade as a standoff was in place.

"That is enough Renji Abarai any more insubordination and there will be consequences!"

"You took the words out of my mouth." Came the words of Toshiro Hitsugaya Captain of the 10th Division along with his Lieutenant Rangiku Matsumoto. Despite the size and look of Toshiro he made it for it with his wisdom and logical thought as he broke up the conversation before it went too far.

"We are preparing for a war against the enemy who already took away 2 of our people, and so you two decide to make a fool out of yourselves and the Gotei 13. If soldiers are yourselves is all we have than we should just surrender already."

Such cruel words made Renji and Byakuya realize they should be focusing their anger towards the enemy not each other. Rangiku knew how much Rukia meant to both of them but she had to agree with her captain's reasoning at the moment.

"Rukia would not want this conversation to take place she would expect us to pick up where she left off and defeat these monsters for her."

A still silence took place as they all did agree about that idea. Rukia Kuchiki was known as a Soul Reaper and they would not want their comrades to blame each other for something like this. They would let their issues go and focus on the task at hand. Something inside the mind of Kuchiki clicked on as he began to remembered all the times he spent with Rukia. Even if she was adopted she still felt like family and he felt she deserved the name of his clan.

"The enemy might be something we already know about. The legacy Uryu Ishida holds from the **Quincy**..." Byakuya's words caused all eyes to widen.

* * *

_Religion, ideals, resources, land, grudges, love or just because._  
_Any trivial thing that motivates people to action will eventually breed war._  
_The reason can be dealt with afterwards, but war will always happen…_  
_Because all people truly want is to fight._

* * *

The empty void of space was barren without a sign of life. A black sky that only held the light of a moon as several creatures roamed the desert area. They all carried a hole in their bodies along with a white mask. Their cry would signal their attack as they seek fresh souls to devour and eat. These lost souls were targets of the shinagami who would put their souls to rest by cutting them with their blades. This was a needed piece in the balance between the human realm and the realm of souls. The Quincy break the balance as they would completely destroy them unlike the Soul Reapers. A feud took place which caused the near extinction of their kind.

Today Aizen helped increase their power creating the Arrancar power beings which held many traits of the Soul Reapers. The Winter War was planned by Aizen and by using these Arrancar forces he would overtake the Seireitei and end the Soul King but this failed. Now the remaining forces were under fire by the Quincy hoping to use their power despite being poison to their kind to win this war.

'So many hollows to prey on with such little time to work with...' Were the thoughts of Quilge Qpie Sternritter "J" of the **Jagdarmee**. His role currently was to capture and recruit useful Arrancar for the Emperor's war. He had only found weak ones so far unable to be worth anything. They would turn on each other and surrender very easily only to be cut apart as their bodies were cleaned up by his troops. He ran into quite a few interesting creatures. Two short girls each having one eye covered blonde and black with pig tails. They seemed to be loyal to this Aizen person but he quickly defeated them. Suddenly three more interesting females engaged him in battle. They seemed loyal to Tier Harribel the former Tres Espada and Queen of Hueco Mundo. She had been defeated by Yhwach and placed in his prison as a war trophy. Despite passing the test it was clear they were not going to be loyal so they would have to be put down.

"Oh my now we have a shinagami today is full of surprises." The line had been drawn for battle as Ichigo and his team intercepted the hunter Quincy.

Underneath the glasses of Quilge lie a mind of malice enjoying the sight before him as Ichigo Kurosaki just walked right into his lap. The young adult and the small child Arrancar observed the man as the soul reaper gave a sight of determination.

"How odd seeing a Arrancar and Shinagami standing together, but then again I know all about you Ichigo Kurosaki!"

"Well if you know about me I sure as hell know what you guys have done with Rukia Kuchiki. Also you should be aware I don't take kindly to people who kidnap my friends!"

Quilge seemed more amused about his fit than upset deciding to bait him a little more.

"Oh that fräulein you mean yes we have taken in both Arrancar and Soul Reapers that is true. She had faced one of our own soldiers in battle but could not defeat him. You could say she is our gefangene but only our leader can confirm this to be fact."

His words were just mind games pissing Ichigo off as he wanted some answers from this guy.

"Such knowledge is data given to us by our leader. We must take better care of you as one of the special weapons you are quite the high priority!"

Ichigo drew his blade noticing the enemy all having the same cross Uryu held and realized they were all of the same race.

"So it's true you bastards really are Quincy!"

"Don't tell me you engaged us without knowing about our race junge! Still your words seem more like a hypothesis rather than confirmation. Then allow me to show you the truth!"

Drawing his sword the bow was now shown to Ichigo as Quilge gave the boy everything he wanted to know. This special prize was his to capture for the sake of the Wandenreich.

"You are correct for we are Quincies that you know so well!" A flash now entered Ichigo's direction. He was unaware of the person Quilge was now contacting about his arrival in Hueco Mundo.

* * *

_Beware the leader who bangs the drums of war in order to whip the citizenry into a patriotic fervor, for patriotism is indeed a double-edged sword._

* * *

Several Sternritter heard about the newest soldier into their ranks and each had their own opinions on the former soul reaper. BG9 considered her a strange enigma that was to be studied on the field of battle for better analysis. Driscoll considered her too weak and should be killed by the Emperor. NaNaNa and Pepe could not care for her at the moment. The one who wanted to kick her ass the most was Bazz-B as he caused such a shift in their forces and was embarrassed in front of Yhwach. Still one knight was brave enough to speak his feelings towards her.

As a few of the Quincy roamed the dark hallways of the Silbern Rukia Kuchiki was walked to her room from another session of training with Gremmy. Despite his mind considering her to be a uncreative girl he was impressed by her combat improvement. He also wanted her to tell the Emperor to help free him of that black hold of the prison area. She was not expecting the hold on his arm as a Quincy slammed her against the wall. Her dark eyes looked the tall man with dark hair. His face had a long scar over the left side of his mouth and in one of his hands was a claw with four sharp points. He looked her right in the eye as he spoke about his thoughts on her being here.

"I don't trust you soul reaper. Even if his majesty considers you one of his own I will not. You once held the powers of a zanpakuto and were part of the enemy we desire to eliminate. Even as a human your loyalty might still lie with them as my body and loyalty will not be cut by anyone other than his majesty. Call me Cang Du Sternritter "I" of the Iron." His cold words were digested by Rukia as it was clear she would not be liked by everyone here. They all wanted to torture the shinagami, and now one of them were in their forces this was a natural reaction.

Several Sternritter heard about the newest soldier into their ranks and each had their own opinions on the former soul reaper. BG9 considered her a strange enigma that was to be studied on the field of battle for better analysis. Driscoll considered her too weak and should be killed by the Emperor. NaNaNa and Pepe could not care for her at the moment. The one who wanted to kick her ass the most was Bazz-B as he caused such a shift in their forces and was embarrassed in front of Yhwach. Still one knight was brave enough to speak his feelings towards her.

As a few of the Quincy roamed the dark hallways of the Silbern Rukia Kuchiki was walked to her room from another session of training with Gremmy. Despite his mind considering her to be a uncreative girl he was impressed by her combat improvement. He also wanted her to tell the Emperor to help free him of that black hold of the prison area. She was not expecting the hold on his arm as a Quincy slammed her against the wall. Her dark eyes looked the tall man with dark hair. His face had a long scar over the left side of his mouth and in one of his hands was a claw with four sharp points. He looked her right in the eye as he spoke about his thoughts on her being here.

"I don't trust you soul reaper. Even if his majesty considers you one of his own I will not. You once held the powers of a zanpakuto and were part of the enemy we desire to eliminate. Even as a human your loyalty might still lie with them as my body and loyalty will not be cut by anyone other than his majesty. Call me Cang Du Sternritter "I" of the Iron." His cold words were digested by Rukia as it was clear she would not be liked by everyone here. They all wanted to torture the shinagami, and now one of them were in their forces this was a natural reaction.

'So this guy thinks I'm not a good actor well that's understandable I suppose.' Rukia had a rough time about her next choice of words. Anything she could say might only make him more suspicious about herself. As she opened her mouth his claw was now right in her face ready to scar up some blood. His voice came out like a cat's purr ready to strike it's prey.

"Tell me Rukia Kuchiki are you willing to commit everything for the sake of his majesty including your former friends and comrades in this war!"

Rukia would not accept this man questing everything about after the suffering and pain she went through until this point. She was lucky the most excited Quincy entered the hall as a loud boastful voice interrupt the tense conversation.

"Wait a minute now folks we are all on the same side remember guys!" The comments were from Sternritter "S" as his mask hid the concern about what might have happened if he did not intervene here.

"Of course we are but that does not mean we each have different ways of completing said goal. I just wanted Rukia to be aware of such things nothing more." His calm attitude returned as he removed his weapon from her face. Before she could understand what just happened the giant luchador took Rukia's small hand shaking it very hard as he introduced himself.

"Greetings Rukia Kuchiki I am Mask De Masculine or **The** Mask De Masculine it's a pleasure!" Rukia Kuchiki had a confused look on her face. She heard about wrestling from Renji as he seemed to take interest in human items and activities but she was not sure about this man's profession.

"Erm you're welcome but if you don't mind me asking why are you wearing underwear with a star over your head Mask."

A suddenly look of horror came over his face as he was ready to deliver a fist of justice towards her but he calmed down and laughed it off.

"This is no mask silly one I am a luchador! We fight in the style of lucha libre as we crush our foes in the squared circle! This is not a simple piece of underwear this mask hides my identity and allows me to become a superstar!"

Suddenly a short man with a bell rang it several times as he cheered on the hyper Quincy.

"Yeah you're a superstar Mask!"

"Thank you James your cheers make it worth it to fight in battle against the evil Soul Society. Such villains of the Quincy must be given proper justice by my star power of righteousness!"

Rukia was very lost now but she did not want to make another enemy in this place so she just laughed at this act of his.

"I see now you are quite the hero Mask I'm sure the Soul Society will rule the day they mess with you."

"Thank you madam but this is just another part of my duty to save the damsel in distress and perhaps get a kiss in the process."

"Erm well..."

Before anymore could happen a huge siren broke out as Cang Du and Mask realized what this means. Rukia had to close her ears because of such a loud noise. Suddenly a huge announcement was heard over the speakers as it seemed the Grand Master started to speak.

"Attention all Quincy and Sternritter this is not a drill please report to the **Gate of the Sun** as we now enter through the **Schatten Bereich**. A royal decree has been issued from his majesty. Ichigo Kurosaki one of the five special war potentials has entered Hueco Mundo engaging our army. The Wandenreich will now invade the Soul Society."

Rukia knew what this meant as Cang and Mask signaled her to follow them towards their destination.

"Hey wait a minute Cang the gate is this way where are ya going?" Mask tried to stop Cang but he already was too far. Rukia just shook her head knowing he was just wasting his time with that man.

Suddenly Cang shifted his form into a different man with strange looking headphones covering his ears, and a third eye one his shaven head. He noticed the form of Haschwalth walking in his direction as he gave a cold tone towards the Sternritter.

"What are you doing Royd you're supposed to be hearing towards the gate at this moment! Do you want me to report you to our master?"

Despite a grave threat the copycat just chuckled at him knowing the truth.

"No matter how hard you try you will never beat my replication Lyod. Anyway I just made contact with the new recruit and testing her patience. She was easy to manipulate along with that brainless oaf Mask. I don't see why his majesty needed such worthless soliders, and besides we are strong enough to copy anything even his majesty himself."

"That's enough Ryod you should not speak about this too loudly we should always honor the wishes of his majesty no matter what. As for the invasion I will go after Kenpachi Zaraki one of the five war potentials. With the information obtained by Rukia Kuchiki on this soul reaper I'm sure I will be capable of surviving my fight with him."

After seeing what his brother was speaking about his just sighed and gave his brother confirmation.

"Yeah yeah and I will copy his majesty to fool Genryūsai Shigekuni Yamamoto allowing our lord to defeat him."

Both realized they were late and rushed to the gate as a small man with a v shaped beard, black glasses, and a weird staff on a huge floating disk. The man gave a laugh knowing what he just saw and went on to the others at the front.

Rukia was aware this war was close to beginning and still she was not ready for the terror to come. Now instead of fighting against these soldiers she would aid them in battle. The blood that shall be spilled will be tremendous as both sides will suffer pain and loss. Betrayal and misfortune will be known to all beings and the fate of the balance of worlds shall now be decided in the Final Holy War.

* * *

"This could have been avoided you know..."

In the captain's quarters a huge meeting took place discussing plans for the now certain invasion by the Wandenreich. Security would be at a high, troops were placed everywhere and thanks to the head of science 28,00 Rukongai were slain for the sake of the soul balance. Grenryuusai could not believe Mayuri would go so far to ensure the safety of the Soul Society. Yamamoto went to question the work of Mayuri's division believing their laziness had caused this, but he knew this was just placing the blame elsewhere.

_**Of course that was not true at all!**_

Mayuri was aware of the threat the Quincy faced as he experimented on quite a few before. He learned more from his fight with Uryu Ishida during the excution and realized the potential threat an army could face. Yet the Head Captain only believed it to be nothing to worry about. Now on the eve of another war does he realize what a grave error in judgement he made as Mayuri pointed out the facts clear as day now.

"You are the one to pass it off as only absurd fear. You were the one to welcome in all of this! 1000 years ago it was you Captain Commander who failed in completely killing that one person. Your moment of weakness shall now be felt by everyone, and do you know the best part of it all is? That soul reaper might not even be on our side anymore Genryuusai."

"You can't be serious she is a soul reaper an-"

Mayuri just laughed as he knew this theory might be impossible to explain and for Yamamoto to even believe. Still he did not know any other reason why they would keep her alive.

"We use Gigai to interact with humans correct Head Captain. They are not real bodies but they do the trick for us in the human world. Now think about the Quincy they are all mostly humans with the power interact with spirits like us and the Hollows. Now then I ask you Head Captain."

**"Are you sure Rukia Kuchiki is still a soul reaper sir!"** The eyes closed on the elder's face as he could not image how such a theory could be possible. Then again they Quincy were supposed to be dead already perhaps soul reapers were the not the only ones capable of miracles.

* * *

_Let the games being the war can't be stopped and the fights shall now commence thank you for sticking with up until this point and now the moment you all have been waiting for shall now being next time. When do you want me to release chapters morning, noon ish, or late at night because my time is weird at the moment.  
_


	7. The White Traitor & The Black Rescuer

_Okay things might get hard to follow. I'm not going to go through each fight just sum them up really. I will give detail for Rukia and Ichigo since well you have to wait and see :P  
_

* * *

**_ Of Swords and Bows Act 7: The White Traitor & The Black Rescuer  
_**

* * *

_"__I hate war_ as only a soldier who has lived it can, only as one who has seen its brutality, its futility, its stupidity."  


* * *

The sounds of heavy boots filled the air. White and black was seen far and wide as each soldier knew the will of their Emperor. Standing in proper order not a single sign of individuality could be spotted. All the members of the Wandenreich on hand were now each being given a medallion created to capture the Bankai of each shinagami in the Soul Society. Rukia Kuchiki looked at the face of the Soldat giving her a medallion as well. His face was hidden under that mask and goggles but it was clear he was a mindless soldier. Feeling the cold object in her glove Rukia knew this was as important as her life now. As the portal needed to the Soul Society was being formed some of the Sternritter spoke with the new recruit.

"Hey newbie don't be upset if I get more kills than you or snag the most Bankai!" The arrogant tone came from Sternritter "E" Bambietta Basterbine as her violet hair flew in the air. Rukia did not comment just trying to focus on her duty.

"You better not ditch us or I'm gonna make that small body of yours into a bloody corpse bitch!" The vile tone of Jerome Guizbatt "The Roar" made Rukia growl hating this kind of treatment from her allies in this war.

"Relax Jerome I'm sure our dear little girl can handle herself in war just don't throw up at the sight of your former friends being cut apart!" Shaz Domino of "The X-Ray" spoke as his glasses shined for a brief moment.

Before Rukia could make a move she might regret a palm reached on her shoulder. A older Quincy with another set of glasses and mustache spoke at the former soul reaper.

"It's just nerves we are on the edge of war everyone is just impatient about the battle. You will know what's right for his majesty and show your colors Rukia Kuchiki I'm sure of it."

Giving the man a nod every Quincy sent silent as the shadows covered them. They would now follow their Emperor into battle as they were already inside the Soul Society it was just a matter of showing them and the father of Quincy would be the first to move on the battlefield.

* * *

'It seems this child is worth the honor of being a special war potential.' Quilge realized as Ichigo managed to avoid damage from his attacks for now. He also seemed to be aware of the Quincy most likely thanks to Uryu Ishida. He was even able to dodge, repel, and throw a **Heilig Pfeil** back at the hunting captain. This seemed more difficult than it should be but considering the opponent he expected this. Quilge was upset his strength was nothing compared to the chosen heir but Ichigo's comments suggested otherwise.

"How odd it should not be that way."

"Hey why don't you start explaining things like why did you take Rukia Kuchiki and your business with Uryu Ishida." Ichigo was even more determined to find her now but that could not happen. Quilge refused to let his master down even now he was given the other to kill this man.

"Sorry silence is golden after all I went and said too much forgive me. His majesty will need to know about you and our battle. I can't explain why because his will and order was just given to crush you with all my power. This is your resting place so it's useless to find your dear Fräulein! Now I'm sure you have seen this power before the Quincy ability **_Letzt Stil_**!"

The Sanrei Glove was removed revealing Quilge now in his Vollständig with giant angel wings, a 5 point halo, and a reishi sword.

His form of Vollständig being called **Biskiel [ Justice of God ]**

"Allow me to teach you the real name of this form the Quincy Vollständig."

The fight had gotten worse for the substitute soul reaper as Quilge had gotten faster and more difficult to dodge and hit with his zanpakuto. Worst it seemed like Quilge had gained total control of the area's spiritual pressure. He knew this battle would be tough even after facing such difficult odds before. Still Ichigo's determination would not allow surrender. He would see everyone again from Rukia, to Orihime, Uryu, Chad, and everyone in the Soul Society. He promised to protect everyone no matter the cost. Even while "The Jail" continued to insult the past of the Quincy Ichigo knew Uryu was the real Quincy not this monster. Holding of his Reishi sword Ichigo decided to piss him off.

"So what I don't give a damn about your legends and relics but there is one thing I do know about. I'm glad Ishida is different because if he had to become a freak like you to get this power I would kill him myself, and your blade is getting weaker!"

**"Getsuga Tenshou!"**

No blood was seen as it appeared Quilge did not even budge having the zanpakuto's blade hit right in his neck. Ichigo had no idea of the **Blut Arterie** Quincy have until it was too late.

"Oh and this is the strength of a man trying to save a worthless soul reaper how pitiful. Our kind have no flaws unlike you shinagami but at least in death you can let the Fräulein know of your failure. Do you remember the feeling of seeing our proper form. Good because that is the fear you disgusting soul reaper trash deserve to witness. The wrath of our holy blades will shine a light of malice never before witnessed!"

Soon enough the Reishi around the battlefield drew into the sword including Orihime's very own Santen Kesshun. The very nature of Hueco Mundo was brought under the power of the Sternritter as Ichigo realized the threat these beings truly posed towards everything and everyone. It was only thanks to Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sung-Sun using their beast Ayon that Ichigo could survive for the moment but this was only the first battle happening...

* * *

"My friends, it has often been said that I like war. My friends, I like war... No, friends, I love war!

I love holocausts. I love blitzkriegs. I love defensive lines. I love sieges, charges, I love mop-up operations, and retreats."

* * *

It seemed some of the younger soul reapers did not understand why this war is happening but who could blame them. They were not around 200 years ago to witness such a dark time in the Soul Society. Shinagami tried to be reasonable with the Quincy hoping to avoid the loss of life but they were refused. The Quincy for whatever reason desired the end of all things which the Soul Reapers could not allow.

Eventually a horrible decision was made** The Quincy Annihilation Plan** had been created. Both sides could not back down and war eventually broke out. Yuki wanted to understand if the shinagami were with the side of justice. Hidetomo Kajōmaru had to explain the reality of the situation for the younger one.

"If one side was considered just it would be defense or suppression, but this is war and wars do happen because both sides are just."

The comments only made him more tense about this but Hidetomo tried to calm him down with some more reasoning.

"Hey there is no need to be afraid. The most deaths took place near the Kokuryou Gate. They enemy will most likely come from there and someone from the four gates will give a report."

_**"Oh I understand that does make sense!"**_

The shinagami were in shock seeing the Emperor outside of the Soul Shield and so close to the Soul Society, but to Hidetomo he realized he was actually inside of the shield as huge pillars of light were seen.

_**"War is such a painful affair..."**_

The drums of war were banging as the Soul Reapers scatted to find the front of attack. Each pillar of light contained one of the enemy forces as they were a huge surge of energy. Genryuusai observed this and quickly moved into battle along with the rest of the Captains as every man and woman not to mention children would now be in for the fight of their very lives. Izuru Kira Lieutenant of the 3rd Division in the Gotei 13 felt the force of a **Heilig Pfeil**.

"Sorry about that but we have the order to kill every last one of you!"

His body was almost torn into two by such power as each of the Sternritter revealed themselves to their enemy. The Grand Master quickly revealed their intention for these shinagami.

"Know this feeling of fear Soul Reapers as here the Sternritter will purify you!"

As the sounds of the surprised shinagami filled the air the objective of each Sternritter was clear. Cause as many deaths as possible and steal the Bankai of any Soul Reaper who can use it. Rukia Kuchiki was aware of their power and knew eventually the Gotei 13 would sense her presence even in her new human body but that could not stop her. She could not run and tell anyone about what happened, and she was unable to betray the Wandenreich as she was no longer a spirit. She had been removed from her people and she could not do anything about it. So why didn't she feel angry about killing soul reapers that came into her direction. They did not recognize her at first thanks to her hood but Rukia knew eventually they would realize who she was. For now she would focus on using her abilities to deal with the small fry.

With a quick movement from her hand she sent a wave of Reishi water in the swarm of shinagami clearing a path to continue her battle. Drawing her bow she used bows with a shape of a spiral in her arrows allowing for quick movement, but they were not that strong and powerful opponents would not fall before these arrows. Still for normal Soul Reapers they did the trick eliminating quite a few.

"Surround her we can't let these monsters get away with this!"

"You will pay for trespassing here!"

"This is our home and you're not welcome!"

"I see you wish to protect what is yours. That is understandable however I must have the same reason for fighting against you all. You see I have to protect my home as well." Rukia took off her Quincy hood revealing herself to everyone causing a series of gasps from the crowd.

"Rukia Kuchi but how and why..." They did not get their answer as one felt blood coming from his throat. Rukia had grabbed the arrow stuck in his body to finish one unlucky soldier off. The others quickly rushed in only to be sent back as the Quincy slammed her fist into the ground causing a surge of Reishi water to blast them away.

Meanwhile other areas of battle had draw more fights to occur from both sides. Bambietta had engaged Komamura as she called out the beast for his "doggie" appearance. Driscoll had found another target to increase his Overkill with Shūhei Hisagi. BG9 looked at Suì-Fēng as a interesting specimen to study in combat. Cang Du looked down at Toshiro and Rangiku, and finally Renji would face Mask and As Nodt.

'Damn it these guys are strong and when I try to attack some kind of mark is on their skin. Damn it Byakuya where did you go.' The Lieutenant knew he was in trouble as he saw other shinagami being killed by the mask guy's creepy thorns. Renji planned to speed up his attacks but he could not catch on to Mask sneaking up behind him for a strike. He was barely able to block the hit when Byakuya's cool tone revealed his arrival.

"There is no need to understand him Renji or show mercy. These fools are fighting without care against the Soul Society and they must be treated just as kindly. They will strike without remorse we shall return the favor."

This was proved to be true as Haschwalth cut down Hidetomo even while telling him everything he did was pointless as the war had now started while Yuki watched in complete horror.

"Renji these men were the cause of Chōjirō's death as these vile criminals broke into our realm and killed without hesitation show them no mercy!"

"I was not but something about their bodies won't allow them to be cut open!"

"That is not true Renji observe and don't move." Byakuya's zanpakuto had broken through As Nodt's blood coat enraging Mask. The Quincy were not expecting such a successful hit but he fell into the trap made by the Captain of the 6th Division.

"Now that we have the advantage I'm going to make a gamble to understand how their process of sealing Bankai works. I'm sure the other Captains are planning the same thing now so I expect no different from you Renji Abarai. Even without it I'm certain we can defeat these enemies so I'm counting on you to help me right now. This is not just for my sake but for Rukia's as well remember that..."

**"Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"**

**"Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"**

**"Jakuhō Raikōben!"**

**"Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō!"**

Before they could even use their powers the medallions grew black and suddenly each Bankai had vanished from it's master. Byakuya quickly understand exactly what just happened.

"This was no sealing ability. Our Bankai were taken from us!"

* * *

War never changes...

* * *

Quickly the other divisions caught wind of the stealing Bankai medallions as Kensei Muguruma and Mashiro Kuna of the 9th Division looked after some of the wounded soul reapers. It was clear they were not expecting the enemy to use so much power only thinking they would send the flunkies in first. Still things looked pretty grim already but they were not prepared for what was to come next. As they felt a strange reading from one of the battlefields Kensei could have sworn this reminded him of Ichigo but he did not know why.

"This is horrible how could they move in so fast Kensei what can we do?" Mashiro's usual attitude was now in dread as she had taken part in such a violent outburst since Aizen's betrayal towards them. Kensei could not find the words as he noticed several comrades being drenched in liquid that was freezing now. He wondered how this was possible only to look at the white cloaked woman finding his answer.

"This is impossible I thought you were their prisoner!" Kensei spoke out in terror as Rukia Kuchiki looked them right in the eye. Her stare of apathy was enough to send shivers down his spine. Mashiro also realized who this was and was shaking on her legs at this betrayal.

"W-hy Rukia-chan why are you in their uniform! Why are you helping these monsters!" Instead of a solid answer they only got arrows from her Quincy bow. Kensei's shikai easily cut through these projectiles. Using **Tachikaze****'s ****Bakudantsuki** he was able to launch Rukia backwards as Mashiro flew into the air delivering a Mashrio Drop Kick to keep the former Soul Reaper down. The hyper girl jumped on Rukia's body taunting her even while Kensei warned her to back away from Rukia.

"That's what you get stupid traitor at least Kensei is a loyal but stu-" Suddenly Mashiro's body had been wrapped up in some weird liquid. Kensei charged at Ruikia but she held him off with a warning.

"Don't be a fool try to kill me and Mashiro will be turned into ice now stay back." Kensei noticed his friend was now in a huge bubble of water.

"How is this possible you should be a spirit and using your zanpakuto instead you are allied with the Quincy. Damn it your brother does not even know about this and-"

"Good don't let him as far as he could be concerned his sister died on the mission. Now he can keep the honor of the Kuchiki clan all to himself."

"You know that's not how he feels about you damn it Ichigo changed him like he changed us even you Rukia."

"Ichigo Ichigo it seems like everyone here values him these days. Could it be he needs you all to do something more with his life or perhaps you all need him more than you imagine..." Rukia's words towards this Vizard were cold as ice as she decided to get serious. She wondered if stealing his Bankai would be a good idea. Then again she knew this guy was a Hollow modified Soul Reaper. The Quincy were almost unstoppable except for a few things. One of them was the very idea of Hollows which could be why they destroy the creatures totally unlike the shinagami.

"No I don't need that power to defeat you." Quickly Rukia sent the water ball containing Mashiro back at Kensei as she drew out her glove to use her other spirit weapon. She was lucky to have this kind of power as usually Sternritter could only draw one weapon either the bows or a special weapon of choice. Rukia was able to have the option of both which impressed Yhwach. She was not skilled in all of the Quincy's abilities but this will have to do for now.

Mashiro tried to get up but her body began to grow more cold still covered in the liquid. She noticed a few pieces of her body had started to freeze rapidly and gasped at this realization.

"Ken-sei my body it-"

"Yeah it's like Rukia's Sode no Shirayuki but it's different. Just rest for now I will handle this one."

"Come Soul Reaper strike me down if you can..."

* * *

The battle of Hueco Mundo had taken a turn for the worst. Quilge was nearly crushed by the monster power of Ayon but was able to get up soon afterwards. Quickly stabbing Apacci and snapped his neck in place using the power of Blut. The Quincy decided to make such raw power his using **Sklaverei** to absorb Ayon's very essence into himself corrupting his holy power and body. The Tres Bestia go into retreat as Quilge continues his mission to exterminate everything here now trying to absorb Orihime and Chad despite them being humans.

The light of the medallion shined on Ichigo but like before his Bankai had not gone away leaving the corrupted Hunting Captain furious about this.

"Ahh so it can't work after all!"

Quilge was aware that could not work but he was still angry that Ichigo was surpassing him now. Even absorbing a Hollow did nothing to slow the substitute down as another slash came at the Quincy. Not even several more rounds of holy energy could damage the teenager.

"That other guy also tried to seal my Bankai and considering you took Rukia you must know a lot about Soul Reapers. What the hell are you guys after?"

"I will not answer such a question verdammte schweine!"

"Perhaps you're afraid of my Bankai!"

This really pissed him off as he was insulted by Ichigo's comments no longer able to control himself. "Surely you jest we of the Wandenreich-"

A blast came out of his body as Kisuke Urahara had stepped in learning about the enemy's abilities. The shop owner tossed Ichigo a communication phone as it was clear something bad was happening in the Soul Society from his conversation with Akon. Opening the path Kisuke ordered him to head back after listening to Akon's report on the invasion. It seemed Ichigo had gotten the best summary considering how fast everything was happened. Ichigo was also glad his battle with Quilge will provide the Soul Society help against this threat but then Akon revealed something that made Ichigo stop dead in his tracks.

"What did you just say..." Ichigo's eyes widened in fear hoping this was just a sick joke being told to him. This can't be how would it even be possible for this to happen to her.

"I can't be certain all the reports say a girl with a similar look to Rukia had been in the group of Sternritter attack everyone.  
Her powers were not like Sode no Shirayuki but they still caused some of the men to freeze. We are trying to get someone to confirm this but-"

**"NO THAT'S BULLSHIT RUKIA WOULD BETRAY THE SOUL SOCIETY!"**

"Rukia that can't be possible unless shit!" Kisuke realized this must be the work of a Gigai and decided to join the battle but it was too late.

Quilge sealed off the exit with his Reishi Jail trapping everyone in Hueco Mundo. Orihime could have sworn he was down as she picked up the medallion from his body.

**"You should have been focusing on me now I won't let you go back to the Soul Society! I will sacrifice everything to complete this mission from his majesty! To hold Ichigo Kurosaki here in this prison!"**

Ichigo was now trapped in a huge sphere powered by Quilge's Sternritter ability even with several strikes from his zanpakuto. The hunting captain took delight in this sight finally capturing the boy.

**"Too bad Ichigo Kurosaki now there is nothing you can do for the Soul Society! Your friend is now one of us and you get a front row seat to watch her first mission in the Wandenreich! Now remain in that dark cage powerless to help as the Soul Society falls before our feet!"**

* * *

_I know things are getting hard to follow but this is war and I have a lot of ground to cover now. Expect some unseen fights as well I want to give some Sternritter a chance to shine now but the main focus will be on Rukia's fall and Ichigo's rise. Also filling in the missing Sternritter's abilities except for Pepe and "Gordon" as I can't think of good ones for them atm.  
_


	8. The White Darkness & The Black Light

_Quite a few battles we could not see in the manga in this part including someone who everyone figured showed up in 501 :P  
_

* * *

**_Of Swords and Bows Act 8: The White Darkness & The Black Light  
_**

Byakua and Renji had realized the truth behind these medallions but it was too late. Now the power of Bankai was in the possession of a few enemy Sternritter and they could not use their zanpakuto as well. The heir of the Kuchiki clan was now trembling at this fact showing something with As Nodt knew all to well. He decided to use this to his advantage and finish this captain off.

"**DiD yOu NoTiCe**? You assumed these thorns were poison correct? That is wrong because you as a captain become strong and overtook your foes. This feeling is something you have not felt in a long time and that feeling which is the essence of human life is **FEAR**!"

Renji could not believe his ears as the Quincy continued his rant.

"Still you are quite strong other shinagami would have cried out from the insanity by now as the pain would be too much for their bodies to accept. Everything hit by my thorns suffers from this."

'When I strike they strike back, I will speak and they will talk back, they draw their weapon as I use mine, and we each share the same mindset to kill the other.' The cruel thoughts of the Quincy were almost heard by the Soul Reapers.

As Nodt was not getting the reaction he wanted so he decided to spell it out for the Captain.

"You have not fallen into doubt I commend your strength that determination reminds me of someone else I broke before in the past."

Byakuya drew his sword hoping to at least silence this man but it was futile as the tall raven haired man would explain.

"You already have been overcome with **fear**! Even now you doubt this to be fact but your body has already surrender to it."

"That's enough fear is just something to overcome like any other opponent!" Byakuya tried to shut this man's logic out his mind but it was not working.

"Your legs have stopped moving. Just like her you refuse to think that experience will save you from fear which is somewhat true. but **T**_r_**U**_e_ **F**_e_**A**_r_ does not have a reason or purpose! It's born from emotion not instinct the feeling crawls around you body like bugs. **Soon you will learn like your sister we can't escape what is our instincts**!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The sound of a manic came out of his throat but soon he was covered in the blades of Senbonzakura Kageyoshi as they created a circle in the sky with blood coming from Byakuya's body.

"Naturally you can't overcome your own abilities considering the situation it was to be expected." A outcry was heard from the Lieutenant charging in with his zanpakuto trying to save his friend and Captain. Even with the strength of Zabimaru Byakuya felt more of those blades slam into his back unable to do anything.

"Pitiful just like Rukia you were overcome by fear but at least she will have use in the future."

"That's enough of your bullshit leave him alone, and what the fuck did you do with Rukia!" Suddenly Renji was sent flying by the fist of Mask just before Renji's Bankai could have been used.

"Ignorant moron you could have taken his Bankai."

"Seriously I think only Captains had that stuff. By the way are you sure it's wise to tell Byakuya about his sister." Mask said trying to observe the damage he inflicted on Renji.

"I suggest you read the report again from HQ. Besides Byakuya's life is now forfeit he deserved to know who broke him and his sister." He said with a uncaring feeling in his calm voice.

Byakuya now was stuck in a huge wall unable to process what just happened and for the first time in his life a tear went down his cheek. He was humbled by the enemy and it seemed his sister suffered from it as well. His pride like his Bankai were stolen and he could only hope the pain would stop soon.

"Forgive me everyone..."

-xxx-

"There he is one of the five special war potentials Kenpachi Zaraki!"

"I see just from standing this close to him I can feel the reason why."

"Whatever let's just kill this guy and move on already!"

The Sternritter "Q", "R", and "Y" just found their prize in this madness the Captain of Division 11. Despite their excitement Kenpachi looked rather bored at facing three Sternritter at once. With a sigh he gave his opinion on this matter.

"You gotta be fucking kidding me this is a war and I gotta fight some weak shits."

Berenice took this insult for granted and went to work using the ability of the question.

"Who do you think you are Soul Reaper some invincible titan who crushes all in his wake. No you have to carry a weakness somewhere right?"

Kenpachi began to hear some weird buzzing in his mind as Jerome drew out his bow managing to fire off a few shots that were easily cut down.

"Ehh what the fuck did you just said freak I can't even tell your gender." Before Kenpachi could ask more suddenly Jerome gave a huge roar which made the bloodthirsty Captain's own ears bleed out. Suddenly Jerome had taken the form of a huge beast which pissed Berenice off as this was not part of the plan.

"You fool why are you jumping the gun we are supposed to take him down together an-" Yet "The Roar" decided to claim the war potential as his own.

"Fuck your plans I'm gonna kill this bastard and get the reward unlike you boring assholes!" His cruel language left it's mark as the now ape-like Sternritter continued to use his yell to rip Kenpachi apart. The beast launched it's body at the spirit only to feel his body torn into two parts. With just a single swing Jerome was sliced down the middle causing Berenice and Loyd to panic.

"This is bad I'll distract him while you take his form don't let my sacrifice be in vain Loyd." Loyd could not believe what he just heard. Suddenly "The Question" was in front of Kenpachi trying to stall him with a long talk. Still he could not let the moment go to waste and used "The Yourself" become a copy. It came just as the sharp edge of the zanpakuto cut the throat of Berenice leaving blood coming out as the Quincy fell down.

"Impressive Kenpachi but can you overcome yourself? My brother might be able to copy the personality of someone else but my power is now just as strong as yours!"

Two mirror images now faced off as the violent manic took some delight in his situation. He never expected to overcome himself and this one seemed to match his moves blow for blow. Still the Captain knew what he must do now to win this battle. "Say you claim to be just like me right? Well then I know now that I will have to become stronger than myself!" The fake Kenpachi felt a blow in his arm and knew defeat was coming. Still he only hoped his brother would avenge his defeat in the form of Yhwach...

"Ehh I better find the boss maybe he will be fun to fight!"

-xxx-

It would seem Rukia's battle with Kensei had gone a while. As Kensei and Rukia locked in battle his zanpakuto matched Rukia's spirit fan with each movement. The way she was fighting seemed like a dance as the Vizard was still concerned about Mashiro's condition. Kensei did not want to use his Hollow mask but Rukia seemed focus on hurting him and the other shinagami. He had to stop her somehow so that had to be the only way. Using more of his air blades to keep her distracted the white mask was now attached to his face giving him a few minutes of increased power. At this sight Rukia's eyes widened knowing the damage a Hollow can do. She now sent waves of water at the Vizard but he blasted through it with his fists. Rukia knew this was a risky move but she had to stop him now.

"This is it now or never!" As Kensei delivered several punches to Rukia's chest she sent water at Kensei's arms but they were now quickly freezing, and before the Hollow Captain could move the frozen spikes tore through his arms. Despite being in a stronger state the pain was still there but now he was stuck for the moment as Rukia took advantage of this now drawing some of the water on his fan freezing it was well. In a quick move she was able to slice Kensei up before delivering a final blow cutting the mask apart. Both of them fell to the ground now running dry but at least Rukia was able to stop him before he used the real powers of that mask. The former Soul Reaper could not see the green haired girl behind her now in a mask as well.

"You bitch how dare you betray us and hurt Kensei!" Her tone very serious as she charged a green cero and prepared to fire it at the helpless Rukia. Suddenly a series of bullets were heard as Mashiro fell down having several holes in her body from the mini gun used by the inhuman Quincy.

Under his knight-like mask "The Knowledge" took info on his battle as he went over to Rukia's form. She had been cut and bruised badly with some blood coming from her chest area. The cyborg had removed his cloak and began to stab Rukia beginning his process of analysis on her condition.

"Data suggests this body has suffered minor injures to her rib area, facial region, and leg area. Recommended rest is required to heal such wounds."

Rukia did not understand what this thing was doing but she was just fine only knocked out for the moment. Still as she tried to get up her body gave out as she went back down. The automatic response made her miss the interaction of most of the Sternritter.

"I suggest you remain calm Rukia Kuchiki. I am simply tending to open cuts right now. This will not heal them but ensure you will not lose more blood."

"I don't know why you're helping I was close to being done for don't you consider that being weak."

"My sensors detected the power of the Hollow in those masks. Considering the weakness Quincy have against their kind you were at a disadvantage. I don't understand why you consider that weakness. It must be something from human nature that of which I'm not Sternrittter."

"I see you can't analyze everything I guess but thank you BG9."

Kensei and Mashiro refused to believe this was happening. Rukia Kuchiki appreciating the enemy it was surreal. Before they could return to battle two more knights arrived as the men who took down Renji and Byakuya came to Rukia's direction.

"Ahh fear not maiden your heroes have arrived to save you from these evil villains with the light of justice!"

Rukia wanted to saw something but a sudden beeping noise came as the tendrils came out of her body. As Nodt decided to answer for Rukia in this case.

"You ignorant moron can't you see Rukia and BG9 took down the enemy if only for the moment. Besides we only came here to report about the death of her brother..."

Hearing of this Rukia quickly walked to "The Fear" looking up with a serious look in her eyes.

"Where is he?" Suddenly the sight of another cero forced the Quincy to move as Kensei and Mashrio had recovered from Rukia's attack.

"Like hell we are going to let him see you after this betrayal! We won't let Byakuya know his sister turned into a monster!"

This angered Rukia but suddenly the Quincy stood in her way protecting the girl.

"Consider this a reward for giving your soul for his majesty."

"These hooligans who hurt this maiden will suffer from my Star Flash of might!"

"I detect a increase in heartbeat this Byakuya person must have some meaning to you. As a human do what you feel is needed we shall eliminate the enemy."

Rukia felt like she had not left the Soul Society despite the usual behavior of the Quincy, and yet seeing kind of behavior only made Rukia happy on some level. She gave a nod running off as "K", "F", and "K" faced the Vizard shinagami.

-xxx-

Quilge's words haunted Ichigo as each blow did nothing to destroy this cage. Even with his Bankai the prison would not let him go. He was powerless hearing more reports on the situation. He was able beginning to believe that comment on Rukia was very true. The "Rescuer" was now trapped in the dark as that bastard laughed about it. This whole situation was driving up a dark part of Ichigo's soul that was once his Hollow self. A hunger to slice apart everything he could see and right now he wanted that to be possible. He would eliminate every single enemy on that battlefield...every...single...one...

"Damn it respond anyone what's going on right now!" The dial tone continued to ring as contact was now lost. Ichigo could see, feel, and hear nothing besides the Reishi prison around his body. He was falling into a spiral of hopeless despair as more useless blows hit the cage.

_**"FUCK FUCK FUCK!"**_

"He really has lost his mind in there, but it's all useless. This letter given to me by his majesty "J" of The Jail will ensure you never escape that hold Ichigo. Know terror as everything you fear will now come true! So before the power of this monster goes away I had better clean up things around here."

Kisuke, Orihime, Chad, and the Arrancar could not stop the power this man held and it seemed death was now walking their way. A huge blast hit Quilge from behind as his grid eyes widen in shock as his body was nearly cut in two pieces. Kisuke could not believe his eyes as the sword behind the attack came towards his face.

"It's you oh no..."

It seemed an old friend of Ichigo's had come to his aid but suddenly a huge yell was heard as the Sternritter had gotten up. Heavy injures would not stop him as he put his body together with his Reishi clearly enraged by this act.

"Who did that show yourself Hündin and face me like a man!" Quilge was lucky his blut had taken most of the damage but he was still on his last legs as the mysterious man just laughed at him from the cloudy area blocking his face.

"Oi if I didn't know better I just made you half a man already, but it looks like some fuckers just don't learn to stay down."

As the spirit went down to stab the man a red light came and blew off the right arm of the Quincy causing huge amounts of blood to come out. The knight felt to a knee trying to keep himself together.

"A gottverdammte cero how dare you filthy Arrancar do this to me a Quincy!" The Ransōtengai can only support the body of Quilge for so long as he fired off more of his Heilig Pfeil to be rid of this annoyance but that would be his final mistake. He only had time to scream as his body was ripped apart piece by piece. The assailant continued to slice the Quincy up leaving only several lumps of flesh as the body of Ayon had been removed now. A huge cero was sent in the pile that was Quilge completely erasing him from the desert of Hueco Mundo.

Everyone was left in shock as the man's voice spoke up from the carnage on that battlefield.

"Tell Ichigo he owes me big for this shitty fight. I'm gonna get my rematch and become **king** damn it!"

-xxx-

"So that man was telling the truth Rukia." Byakuya thought he saw a ghost as the image of his sister came before his eyes. His dim view was able to make out her hair and face but the clothing was all new to his eyes. He was just glad he could see her one last time before...

"Nii-sama." It was clear this was something both had wanted for a while now but even so Byakuya had to know what made it all come to this. How could she give up and surrender to the enemy. Fear could not be enough to break her loyalty so what happened with the former Soul Reaper.

"They defeated me brother. I tried to fight them for so long, but they won and molded me into their own. Now they are winning against against the Soul Society. Ichigo's going to come I'm sure of it Nii-sama. When that happens and when he sees me..."

Suddenly it was all clear in the heir of the Kuchiki Clan's mind. Rukia hoped Ichigo would gain the power to defeat the invading forces even herself. She wanted this war to end by giving Ichigo a reason to kill the Quincy for good.

"I'm no longer wish to be a Kuchiki you can keep the legacy of the Clan Byakuya. Also if you survive this know that I will never regret being your sister."

Byakuya could not stop the tears from coming down his bloody face. His worst nightmares were coming to life and he was now as fragile as a child. He just wanted his life to end so this pain could stop but he knew that would be the decision of a coward.

"I d-on't regre-t it either R-ukia Kuchiki." The memories of their times together from the good to the bad flew in his mind. Despite everything that happened between them he never once stopped considering Rukia to be family. Not even the Soul Reapers or Quincy could remove that fact and at least now his soul would know some peace.

Despite a cold heart Rukia was unable to stop her own tears from coming down. She was defeated by this image and look of her former brother. She was unable to accept this was the man she looked up too in the Seireitei. It was hard but she wanted to give him something to hold on with before he died. She quickly used her ability to create a snowflake and put it in the Soul Reaper's hands. She also hugged the man despite being on the opposite side of the war as right now it did not matter. She just wanted Byakuya to know some peace before death. Sadly this drew the attention of some knights looking for Rukia.

"Awww poor Rukia-chan her big brother is on death's waiting list!" The mocking tease was from a short girl with dark blue hair and two antennae.

Giselle Gewlle of "The Zombie" came with the other female knights besides Bambietta.

"Damn what a waste of a good looking man it's a shame!" The desire of Candice Catnipp "The Thunderbolt" was clear from her words and the design of her uniform.

"Oh dear such a painful reunion it's a shame this won't last in the state of a war." Meninas McAllon "The Power" seemed to understand Rukia's pain but clearly took duty over personal feelings.

"Oh the fuck is that newbie you can't be crying over fucking corpses that is Giselle's job!" "The Glutton" Liltotto Lamperd spouted her language not caring if this pissed off "The Liquid" in her condition.

"Don't you have something else to do so why can't you leave me the fuck alone!" Rukia screamed out still emotionally unstable at the moment.

"We would but Bambietta asked to find you in the middle of this war. She was concerned about a contest and made it clear she wanted to win." Meninas explained punched a few shinagami coming near their location.

"I don't care about that just let me have some peace and-" Suddenly the blonde haired girl took Rukia's hand giving a serious tone.

"Look dumbass I don't care about your personal bullshit but you're one of us and how do you the others will react seeing you like this." A sword came down toward Litotto but he was quickly devoured by her huge mouth as she continued to speak to Rukia.

"This is a war not a fucking party so get your ass in gear and fight the enemy!"

"Exactly and if you want I know some sexy guys you can have fun with later. Well that is if Bambi does not kill them before I get some!" Candice let the "L" know sending out several jolts of thunder at more fodder heading their way.

"Don't worry Rukia-chan we can treat you like a new sister I'm sure Bambi-chan won't even mind." A stream of blood out Giselle from her back but she did not seem that worried about it.

"What's going on I can't move anymore."

"How rude I was having a peaceful discussion here. Oh well why don't you cut your head off for me please!" The scream did not startle Rukia as "Gigi" went and hugged her tightly showing more sisterly love.

"I'll even take you to see her because we are family now, and unlike Byakuya we don't care about silly honor!" For a second Rukia could have swore she felt someone poking out of Giselle's body but just thought it was her still very fragile from that conversation. With a sigh she nodded to her Quincy allies and accept the hand up now back on her feet. The female knights had fully convinced Rukia as she went off with them to "The Explode" leaving Byakuya to watch completely helpless. There was someone who oversaw this and took note about it's meaning.

"Those girls never cease to disgust me still I can't believe Rukia developed this much already perhaps Soul Reapers make for interesting test subjects after all!"

A huge void opened creating a hole for Askin to leave through. "The Dimension" knew fighting in this war would be useless considering they all but won.

* * *

_Phew so much done in this one hope you don't mind me slowing I have someone to go be the end of this week but at least others can now catch up to the current chapters of this story._


	9. The White Queen & The Black King

_I know things have been hectic but now we get the showdown building up since the first chapter Ichigo and Rukia meet on different sides what will happen next...  
_

* * *

**_ Of Swords and Bows Act 9: The White Queen & The Black King  
_**

_In chess the King and Queen rule over the board as the other pieces can be sacrificed._

It was a rush of wind and speed as Ichigo made his return to the Soul Society. Finally Akon was able to help Ichigo escape but it was also thanks to a strange feeling in his body. A weird kind of strength he was not even aware he possessed. Still the important thing is he was now free and quickly went through the gateway hoping it was not too late to save everyone. Kisuke never saw Ichigo in such a rabid state of mind before. He was unaware of the deaths awaiting him there. The Head Captain tried to eliminate the mistake he made 1000 years ago but it was all in vain. Royd Lloyd twin brother of "The Yourself" gave his life to fool the man into using his Bankai capable of burning everything in the Soul Society as Yhwach was having a discussion with Aizen Sosuke trying to make him join the invading army forces.

_"I see using a fake double to fool Genryuusai into using his powers that's quite devious even for a Quincy." The former captain admitted currently wrapped up in black unable to move even if he wished too looking at the ruler of the Wandenreich._

_"War is something that takes away everything even pride as I'm sure you are aware of Aizen. You wished to claim the throne from the Soul King only to end up as a prisoner of their system."_

_"Perhaps that is why you decided to recruit that Soul Reaper then but still a Kuchiki out of all the Gotei 13."_

_"She is proving to be a useful soldier for our army but not as she expected. She might think her loyalty will inspire Ichigo to defeat us. That is only helping our cause in the end as that is the reason I have come here, and it's an offer to join us as well Aizen Sosuke."_

_"That does make sense to use someone who knows about this place to pick apart the Zero Squad and enter the Royal Palace. It would be easy to accept such an offer but I must decline because it's not time yet."_

_"You're waiting for a certain moment Aizen even knowing this might be your only other chance for escape?"_

_"No your option is not a real escape for me. I wish you luck with your invasion but there is a reason why I must stay here it's something only a being like myself could understand not a Quincy."_

Despite such a rejection Yhwach was still able to complete his goal of eliminating Genryuusai taking his own Bankai before finishing him off. With the Head Captain down the other Sternrritter took advantage of such a death overwhelming the Soul Society. Suddenly a huge swarm of Soldat entered the area increasing the manpower of the Quincy making the situation hopeless. Knowing the Zero Squad was coming Yhwach prepared for retreat until a huge sound of light broke the loud slaughter of the shinagami.

-xxx-

"How is this possible you saw through everything..." A bloody Akon replied having several wounds from black knives as the enemy Quincy answered.

"Foolish Soul Reaper nothing can be hidden from the power given to me by his majesty!"

The SRDI was in ruins as Akon was defeated unable to help out the last resort the Soul Society more besides letting him out of Hueco Mundo.

Shaz Domino of "The X-Ray" was able to pick apart the weakness of several Soul Reapers before using his black kinves weapons to finish them off. Before he could move on to Akon Ichigo charged right into the room not wasting time in killing the Sternritter with leopard spots on his face.

The Emperor was not expecting this as everyone knew this man was one of the special war potentials. Rukia Kuchiki decided to find him despite the annoying party following her in Bambietta and her posse.

"Damn it wait up this competition is not over yet!" The Explode was not going to let Rukia off that quickly as the newly made Quincy looked back at each of the girls with a serious expression.

"Fools don't you know the spiritual pressure of Ichigo Kurosaki!" They all gasped as they realized the important of that person. Bambietta ran next to Rukia demanding an explanation.

"How the hell do you know about this guy it could be someone else for all you know Soul Reaper." A glare in the violet haired girl's direction came as she replied to her.

"He was a former comrade and personal friend so I would know his style more than anyone else. I don't think it's wise you come along now as this is a pers-"

Litiotto quickly gave a bored look at the current leader of the 6 in terms of speed trying to make Rukia understand her place.

"Are you fucking stupid nothing is personal with us Rukia you're a Quincy which means all your business is open."

"Exactly we don't care if you screwed this guy wait did you actually screw him?" Candice replied getting Rukia to blush.

"Don't be ridiculous our friendship was something more than that!" Her rapid tone seemed to want the subject to change.

"Don't feel embarrassed Rukia-chan the others here would opening admit these things!" Giselle's comment earned glares from everyone.

"Whatever just don't be surprised when Ichigo becomes too much to handle." A spooky quiet tone overcome the girls as they raced off to find Ichigo Kurosaki.

-xxx-

The bloodshed continued out as black and white met in combat with the shinagami being overwhelmed by the enemy Soldat. The Quincy's scheme of using their elites before sending in the troops caught them off guard. Mayuri cursed everyone for rushing into battle, Shunsui lost his eyes at the hands of his Vollständig "The Cobalt" as his **Grimaniel [ Walk of God ]** shined bright, and Byakuya could only hope Ichigo could push the enemy back and perhaps even save his sister.

The black blade of Zangetsu was picked up by the substitute shinagami. He had a killer's look in his eyes ready to cut the men in front of him down. Both Yhwach and Haschwalth observed this boy. The rain now falling on the battlefield Ichigo had been given words by someone he was not expected on this situation Byakuya.

_"Is Renji safe..."_

_"He's gonna be fine!"  
_  
_"Good I afraid my time is running out being a captain of the Gotei 13. I could not defeated the enemy as now I'm helpless as these heartless monsters walk all over the Soul Society. They now have caused the deaths of several warriors now leaving a void in families of my followers. Worse yet someone in the Soul Society has defeated, and I'm sure you know who that is by now. I don't wish you to avenge me I just want you to protect something for me. You the human child who should not be here I am in need of you right now as I am humbled by death's embrace. I beg of you to grant my final request from this undeserving man wanting to place a heavy burden on your shoulders. I need you Ichigo Kurosaki pl-ease pro-tect the Soul Society!"_

Yhwach could not believe this boy had escaped the power of the jail from Quilge having a key element of his plans ruined for the moment.

"How dare you child!" The Grand Master clearly was concerned about this situation but his master would not listen now.

"I must commend you for breaking through Quilge's jail, but you can't be thinking of fighting me in such a state like that."

"Are you the head of the invading forces..." This only made the elder Quincy mock the mix of Soul Reaper, Hollow, and Fullbring.

"Enemy huh that is a yes and no boy."

**"Don't you fuck around with me! I want to know if you are the one responsible for everything here!"**

"I am indeed!" A huge surge of power was seen as both Quincy leaders knew what this meant.

"Behold Haschwalth there was no other way we must crush him now."

**"Getsuga Tenshou!"**

Through the cloud a hand reached out forcing the teenager on the ground as Yhwach's sword came down on his neck leaking blood out. Feeling a sense of victory he looked over at "The Balance" for new orders.

"He is alive we must take him back to the castle for resurrection and have him join us."

A nod was given knowing one of the special war powers was now in their possession but a series of black lines came on Ichigo's neck.

'This is impossible he's using a Quincy technique!'

**"Blut Vene!"**

The cries of Haschwalth came as Yhwach understood how this could happen. His decision to use "The Jail" was now a costly error in judgement.

"That was my fault Ichigo." His damaged clothing showing the power he felt from the hybrid shinagami.

"What that I broke through one of your attacks!"

"Of course not..." A quick move to Ichigo's side as he needed to make sure that was what he just saw. A parry from both sides and the damaged clothing revealed more of those black lines.

"So that really did happen."

"What the hell are you talking about!" Ichigo was not understand the Emperor's words.

"It was a fault on my behalf using a Quincy to hold you back I should have used one of the Arrancar, and because of that your memories inside the reiatsu woke up earlier than I hoped it would. Inside that jail you must have released your reiatsu to it's limit breaking the prison. By doing that some of the reiatsu left absorbed some of the surrounding as well before returning inside you, and so when it buried itself back in your soul Quilge's reaitsu woke the memories from their roots. His ability was to seal enemies but naturally it can't seal away a Quincy."

"What the hell are you saying do you mean I'm a Quincy then?" A knowing frown came on his lips as the boy was clearly uneducated.

"Oh I understand your response. You don't know anything about yourself or your own mother!"

"What the fu-" Nothing was making sense to him as he just thought her death was because of hollows.

"I wished you make you learn by taking your back but that will not happen without force! I must overwhelm you by force and drag you back myself!"

"What the fuck are you talking about I can't understand you!"

"It was become clear soon enough!"

Before his sword could make another move a splash of water came between then turning into thin ice. Both were surprised to see several females now in the area one of them looking like the girl Ichigo was looking for.

"Rukia..."

* * *

_Nothing can be explained...  
_

* * *

Rukia now clad in white stopped the fight before it could get worse for either man. Yhwach and Ichigo seemed shocked Rukia protected Ichigo from the sword._  
_

"Rukia it's you but why..."

"Your majesty haven't you noticed how much time has passed. Fighting anymore will be futile." Rukia's cold voice spoke out as she knew the Quincy could not stay outside of their realm for a long period.

"What are you doing Rukia Kuchiki I am going to-" A huge shadow came out now holding Yhwach back as the Grand Master agreed with the female.

"She is right your majesty we can't linger here anymore. The time limit for activity outside the Schatten Bereich area has come. Please let us return to the Wandenreich now."

'That can't be true we should have more...Aizen!'

"I see Aizen Sosuke was able to disrupt my sense during our conversation why did you say nothing on this Haschwalth."

"Even if I wished it would all be in vain but it seemed I did not have to."

"Alright then let us return."

"Stop right there bastard! Do you really think I will let any of your leave this place especially you Rukia Kuchiki. You are leaving the Soul Society and your own brother to die without an explanation how dare you! They deserve to know, he deserves to know, fuck I deserve to know why you are doing all this!"

Rukia just looked away knowing Ichigo was correct in his words but she could not face him yet he was clearly not strong enough.

"I can't give you an answer Ichigo just get stronger to learn the truth..."

**"BULLSHIT you helped these men destroy the Soul Society and you think you can just leave just try it damn you!"**

A huge surge of power came from Haschwalth was Zangetsu was now cut into two pieces.

The girls went through the black void as the Emperor left parting words for the hybrid teenager.

"This is farewell Ichigo Kurosaki so rest and heal your wounds. Wait for my return **my son born in the dark**..."

Rukia looked at Ichigo's face one more time knowing they would only meet on the opposite side from now on as she shed one more tear the darkness swallowing her along with the other Quincy.

* * *

"_You think you're the only ones who matter. You think you can put off death. But that peace made you foolish and thoughtless. If you kill someone, someone else will kill you… this hatred binds us together._

* * *

"Rukia Kuchiki I wanted to overlook your actions in our first attack on the Soul Society. According to the reports of the other Sternritter you eliminated shinagmai without hesitation and your abilities appeared to have become stronger. I myself witnessed such strength as you stopped my blade. Still you did show feelings towards Byakuya Kuchiki and Ichigo Kurosaki. You might assume you would not be discovered on such things but I am quite aware of this."

"I understand your majesty." Rukia knew she was going to be in trouble but she could not help herself doing that chaotic invasion. His next words shook the girl deeply.

"You also don't think I am aware of your reason for meeting with Ichigo. Your hope to destroy us now lie with him as you have already given up. Using his hated for me to help set you free of your sins it's quite a scheme, but one that I have seen through. I will not take you off duty or remove one of your limbs, but the punishment will be the loss of your memory as a Soul Reaper."

At this Rukia could only gasp in horror and no longer caring about pleasing Yhwach slapped him across the face. Expecting anger she only got laughing.

"I will miss that spirit of yours but don't worry Ichigo will soon be re-educated like you and serve at our requests. Enjoy yourself with Gremmy Sternritter."

Rukia felt the Soldat grasp her as Rukia was now being dragged off for brainwashing.

"You bastard this is not over he will surpass you one day!" Silence came as she felt Yhwach awaiting the arrival of his special guest. As expected Sternritter "B" walked in with the prize Yhwach had wanted to have for a while.

"Welcome Uryu Ishida to the Wandenreich!"

One of the last pure Quincy gave a serious look at the elder father of his kind. He wanted to make sure this man agreed to his terms before accepting his place in this culture.

"What of Rukia Kuchiki is she back in the Soul Society?" A laugh did not remove his worry about Ichigo's friend.

"Sadly Rukia Kuchiki has left us but she was quite useful in the end." Uryu's bow was pointed at Yhwach as he knew this would happen. Haschwalth's blade was now right by Uryu's head.

"Don't have a sense of humor I see. Rukia Kuchiki has not been harmed and she is with her people as you should be my chosen heir of our empire!"

-xxx-

"No please don't make me forget them..." Rukia's weak voice spoke being held prisoner by Gremmy's visions of imagination.

"It must be this way Rukia you would be a problem if you knew about your friends in the Soul Society. It's better to see yourself as a Quincy never knowing about your previous role.

Rukia tried to fight out of her state but it was useless. More sights poured into her mind as she was being tortured all over again. Despite losing Sternritter "The Question" Rukia's doubt was already there. Her dream of having Ichigo would be the legacy she left behind. Soon enough all the willpower she had left dissolved into a dream and now she woke up to her reality.

"I'm a Quincy Sternritter of the Wandrenreich. The letter "L" was given to me by his majesty who I serve without question."

A grin on the child's face at her obedience feeling pleasure in breaking her yet again.

"Your friends Bambi, Candy. Meni, Gigi, and Lili will be here picking you up aren't you happy Rukia?"

"Yes thank you for showing me these visions Gremmy." Rukia said with blank eyes no longer having a piece of the old Kuchiki in both her body and mind.

* * *

_Well that's the first part of this story done gonna take a small break to recharge and come back with new stuff into then reread if you did not get the chance see you all soon for now bye :D_


	10. Names With Numbers

_Hope you were able to catch up during the break. Well now I'm going to have some filler to keep things slow and cool after the last chapter don't worry it won't be too boring to read.  
_

* * *

**_Of Swords and Bows Act 10: Names With Numbers  
_**

* * *

_Forgetfulness of your real nature is truth death; remembrance of it is rebirth - Ramana Maharshi  
_

* * *

Ever since the first successful attack on the Seretai the Wandenreich was in high spirits feeling success even with the loss of a few Sternritter. Blood and lives were taken from both sides but it seemed the Quincy had left their mark on the Shinagami. Today there would be an important announcement about the state and future of the Wandenreich, and inside the white walls of the Slibern former soul reaper Rukia Kuchiki would attention this meeting. Ever since the process performed on her mind by Gremmy Rukia has been more relaxed about her duties as a Quincy. She kept a few old mannerisms from her past like her interactions with Bazz-B.

_"Oi why the fuck did you just freeze me again I was just messing with your hair snowflake!"_

_"I don't have time for such nonsense Bazz-B you know I have to become stronger for his majesty's sake not play with a child."_

Despite "H" being her ally she did not treat him as kind as other Sternritter, but Rukia could not understand she felt this way. She also had a few other images float in her mind about people she did not know from a teen with orange hair, to a man with red, and someone who looked a lot like herself, but she just thought it was her imagination overriding Gremmy's powers. During the day of rest Rukia had been able to improve her abilities as she was more adjusted to her powers mastering her Blut blood along with other Quincy traits.

After her moments of training she had spent time with Bambietta and her comrades. Despite their obsession with boys she did appreciate being around other female soldiers of the Empire being reminded of someone from the void of her mind.

_"Did you see that boy with the orange hair he looked so yummy!" _Candice spoke with a growl clearly speaking about one of the war potentials.

_"As usual your thirst for males shines through Candice." _Meninas spoke with a bored tone about "T" and her lust for Ichigo.

_"Still he is a war potential so I can see why he's so fucking valuable I wonder if he might be fun to eat." _Liltotto said biting down a banana on a stick.

_"Come on girls we have to focus on the guest of honor! This is the first time we have Rukia-chan with us we should be more nice to her!" _Giselle said with a singsong tone at the "L" sitting on the bed with them.

_"I hate to say it but Gigi is right! We don't even have a name for this group but should treat Rukia with some re-" _Bambietta was cut off by Rukia.

"**Female Shinigami Society**..." Everyone's eyes widened at this remark as Rukia quickly gasped in horror.

"I mean the Female Quincy Gesellschaft I would never speak about our enemies in such kind regard!" To lighten the mood she drew a picture of all the girls and to her surprise they liked her badly drawn artwork.

Rukia had grown to be used to her life in this place despite not being in this society for so long yet she knew so much. She wanted to get used to being around her comrades and help in the fight against the Soul Society. She wanted them to pay for bringing the Quincy to near extinction, and yet a part of her mind did not want to go through with all of this.

"Lost in thought dear liquid of ours!" A portal revealed the enigmatic Askin observing the former heir of the Kuchiki Clan. It had been a while since "D" and "L" had spoke to each other and it seemed they did not cross paths during the attack on the Seretai.

"Askin-san to what do I owe the pleasure." Rukia said with polite manners causing the Quincy to chuckle and draw out a picnic basket. She did not understand his intention but suddenly there was a whole arrangement for a meal. A pair of sandwiches and two cups of hot tea were in place.

"Consider this our time to speak before the meeting with Yhwach. I did want to learn about your process after all so what better way than with a feast!"

Despite Rukia's hesitation her stomach seemed to agree with Askin's logic joining him for the meal. The food was quite good and the tea was very soothing to her throat as she gulped down some of the drink.

"So it comes to my attention you've advanced your abilities in such a short amount of time. I figured there was a reason Yhwach wanted to make your into one of our soldiers, but I did not realize why until now Rukia." Her eyes looked into face trying to understand what he was getting it.

"Gremmy's session with you had caused this change I should have expected this really but considering what you were before..." Askin realized he might have said too much and he knew bringing her memory back would have severe consequences. She had a sudden pain in her eyes and he knew he needed to change the subject fast.

"It's helped develop your skill Rukia you should be thankful towards Gremmy, Giselle, and of course myself!" He said grabbing her hands and began to dance with her for a moment. She was quite shocked and had a red tense on her cheeks.

"Umm of course I'm grateful Askin-san I'm not sure what you want in return from me exactly." She said with a nervous tone not sure if his intentions but his confident look seemed to calm her for the moment.

"Not much just be a useful Sternritter for Yhwach that's all and well perhaps another meal like this I enjoy having someone I can speak with. I usually go into discussions about science and calculations which scares away most of the Quincy, but I have a feeling you are different Rukia." Despite his silly behavior Rukia could feel like he wanted to say more about her situation. Despite not knowing what he really desire she decided to accept his offer considering it her payment for his work on her state.

"That's fine with me Askin-san thank you very much. I have to go and be ready for the meeting it was fun Number Man!" Rukia said walking off with a friendly hand wave at the Quincy. Suddenly the long man know as NaNana observing the man "Understanding" his intentions.

"I know what you're thinking both of you Pepe. I'm simply gather data for my research nothing more. To understand the potential and status of the girl named Rukia Kuchiki. Numbers and results must be found in order for a project to be observed after all." He said knowing they were making sure he did not go too far with his ambitions staying in line.

"I hope so that girl is nothing special just a sacrificial pawn like anything else." He said being more uncaring about the unique Stenritter. Askin knew this man was lying why else would he be here along with the man floating on his disk

-xxx-

The giant hall where the soldiers of the Wandenreich held the symbol of their kind all around the room. Several rows of soldiers were in place as the Strenritter were placed in front of the normal troops of the empire. Rukia was standing between Mask and Candice as each of the Quincy held out their crosses giving their oath to their ruler.

"Wir führen das Blut, den Willen und den Geist seiner Majestät! Unsere Pflicht ist es, ihn als unseren Kaiser zu dienen und unser Leben für das Wohl der Wandenreich! Lob an die Quincy und Yhwach unser Gott!"

[ We carry the blood, the will and the spirit of his majesty! Our duty is to serve him as our Emperor and our lives for the good of the kingdom wall! Praise to the Quincy and Yhwach our God! ]

The loud foots of the Quincy were made in their salute towards their father. Yhwach and Jugram walked on the stage. He was pleased to see their obedience of his soldiers including their new blood in Rukia Kuchiki as quickly his voice silenced the room completely.

"Stenritter I have something to announce to all of you come here now." A white man clad in white walked toward Yhwach as Rukia felt another image come in her mind. The glasses and hair looked just like the person she could not remember like the others.

_"What the hell?"_

_"Who is that dork!"_

_"Why the hell is he up there with his majesty!"_

"Do I know this man..." Rukia said with a whisper as Yhwach continued his announcement revealing the reason this teenager was here.

"Uryu Ishida is the last real Quincy survivor in this world. Therefore I claim this man to be _**my successor**_!"

A loud arrangement of gasps were heard as Rukia watched the first to speak about his feelings on this development.

"What the hell first the snowflake and now this stranger you have to reconsider your majesty!" Haschwalth's arm went in front of the ill-tempered Quincy.

"There will be no protests about this your opinions are not required." As that was happening Rukia looked at the man wondered why he felt so familiar when suddenly his eyes went in her direction. He could have thought he saw a spoke but Yhwach's voice made him look back at the emperor.

"This man's worth will be shown to you all in the upcoming battles that is all my children..."

Afterwards Uryu was taken into Yhwach's room to finish the process needed. His knee in a respectful bow as he took the cup full of the royal blood and drank it without hesitation. Now this would finish the ritual as his Quincy uniform went along with his newly enhanced powers. Yhwach was hoping Ichigo would be here as well but this boy would be enough for now.

"The ceremony is now over your power shall awaken soon enough. I now bestow on you a schrift you shall be "A" the same as myself."

Even though Uryu had taken in his blood he was not obedient like some Quincy and quickly spoke his mind about this decision.

"Why have you made me your successor? Picking a man from out of nowhere to carry on your legacy seems a bit rash, and will only create mistrust"

"Do you see a problem with my actions. That's a good thing I will not accept mindless pawns obeying my commands. They just need a moment to understand what shall come in the future and everything will become clear." Looking at his expression Yhwach gave a leer of irritation at his behavior.

"Nothing eh then tell me how come you are not dead by now? That look you catch on pretty fast. 9 years ago the Auswählen purged all gemischt Quincy just leaving you. The sole survivor of that selection that is why I've chosen you and that power you possess it can surpass mine one day. You don't have to figure everything out right now just come with me and that will be all my child."

He wanted to ask more about that girl he just swore was Rukia in the crowd he faced earlier, but he feared that was something he should not know. So playing the defeated one he looked down and gave an obedient tone of voice.

"Understood as you wish your majesty." Coming into his arms Yhwach's final words send shivers up his spine.

"Just like Rukia your faith in Ichigo will serve me well along with the both of you!"

-x-

The invasion would continue soon but for now they would allow the Shinagami to rest and mourn their dead. Each Quincy was preparing for the second attack while Rukia was given time to rest now finishing up her daily training. She was given a small room to live in now which fit much better than the black empty cage of the prison area. It had a nice bed with all the things she would need. She was even given a journal to write in as it would serve to be logs about her life here and other secrets. Rukia had been working on the first entry into this book taking up several white pages with blank ink having lots to say about her duties here. As she prepared for rest a sudden knock was at her door. Turning the knob she was in shock at the face of Uryu Ishida.

"It's you but what are you do-" She realized that was not the proper way to greet him so she gave the salute of the Quincy instead.

"Forgive me successor I was unaware you wished to be here right now." Suddenly Uryu covered Rukia's mouth with his hand trying to quiet her down.

"What's the matter with your Rukia why are you here, and why are you in their uniform?" He said now realizing this was in fact Rukia but she was different than before. The spiritual pressure and face she had was the same but she also felt like him in a way.

"To serve his majesty of course why else would I be here sir." She said with a small nod.

"Don't you remember Ichigo and the others why are you acting like this!" Uryu said becoming upset she was not aware of her Soul Reaper duties.

"I don't understand who is this I-ch-igo..." Rukia said getting a fuzzy image in her mind starting to get a clearer view. Before Uryu could go on he noticed footsteps coming near and walked away leaving Rukia confused. As she rubbed her eyes she was now looking at her room with the successor no longer in sight. With a hopeless sigh she just decided to add this to her journal and get some sleep.

* * *

_Shorter than before but it should move things back along yeah this is kind of out of order but next time will be more with Ichigo and his friends._


	11. Heaven's Zero Relics

Tell_ me is the memory thing moving too fast so far? I won't have her recover all of it too quickly I just want to be sure it's a decent pace so far now on with the chapter.  
_

* * *

**_ Of Swords and Bows Act 11: Heaven's Zero Relics_**

* * *

_Protect the king at all costs...  
_

* * *

The mourning of the head captain was filled with despair. Each Captain present was trying to hold in their pain knowing they were in the middle of a war and losing so much in a small amount of time was hard to swallow. They were now without their head captain, several of their comrades, their bankai, and now they learned about the traitor Rukia Kuchiki. Each soul reaper also knew this would draw the attention of the Zero Squad, and they would down from their seat in the royal palace to observe the damage. Retsu Unohoha tried to heal the wounds Byakuya and Renji had but it was clear they were still close to death. Shunsui Kyōraku now without one eye was promoted to the 1st Division replacing Genryusai. He knew his duties as Head Captain would be tough and right away his duty was to prepare for the next wave of attack. He would send Retsu and Kenpachi to battle hoping it would only make Kenpachi stronger as they will need it.

"Damn it why am I not strong enough!" Ichigo cried out pushing himself into training to distract himself from his pain. After speaking with Mayuri about his zanpakuto he became aware it could not be repaired at the moment. Despite the Zero Squad arriving now he did not want to meet them yet. He was still focused on what just happened with his friend Rukia. He still did not understand why she had betrayed her friends and family. It was something he was unable to understand and now he missed speaking with Zangetsu. He was like a part of Ichigo's soul that knew things Ichigo did not. He would make him feel more complete and now without him a part of his soul was lost.

"I knew you would be here sulking Ichigo..." The insult coming from someone Ichigo knew well Shinji Hirako. His unamused face only made Ichigo even more upset about the situation.

"Don't act like that you know I would feel this way about Rukia!" Shinji just gave a chuckle not taking this seriously.

"Well at least you came out and said it..." Suddenly Shinji felt Ichigo's hand grab his tie with a serious expression now pissed off.

"Rukia stabbed us all in the back and you act like you don't care!" Suddenly Ichigo felt a fist collide with his face as Shinji was now upset as well.

"You are a fucking moron of course I care but we don't have time for such pointless shit. The Zero Squad is here and they have to fix your zanpakuto, and with your blade back you can get back at the people who took Rukia away." The words were logical to the teenager's mind.

"It's not just about that I have to know why she did this damn it! She did not want to be with them but she still..." Ichigo said with his hands shaking with anger boiling inside himself. Shinji knew what this feeling was about and sighed knowing a fight would not do anything good.

"Look I know this hurts trust me I know what this feels like just ask that bastard Aizen..." A light popped in his mind as Shinji had made a good point.

"Of course I heard the leader spoke to him before they left so he must know something about it thank you Shinji!"

"Hey wait you have to meet-" Before he could stop him the orange haired substitute soul reaper was already speeding to find the prisoner.

'That idiot I'm going to have to cover for him you better hurry up Ichigo!' Shinji thought heading off to delay the others.

-xxx-

Despite having the chance to escape the former captain did not agree to join the Wandenreich's order. Ichigo was aware this guy could mess with his senses, but right now this was the only lead he could go on. Aizen was known to lie and manipulate, and yet Ichigo felt like he would not mislead him this time around. Walking into the dark room Aizen was able to look at his visitor with the only eye not wrapped in black.

"Ahh what a nice surprise the man who evolved beyond a transcendent being becoming the savior of the Soul Society."

"Aizen..." Ichigo's eyes glared at the brown haired traitor.

"Is that all you have to say the usual anger about my actions and decisions I thought you would be more creative."

Ichigo was trying to find the right words to say. He knew Aizen could warp his world around, but he had to know something about this situation. He refused to remain in the dark anymore and even if this was a dangerous move he could find no other option.

"Why did he meet with you Aizen?" His response was short but to the point.

"Hmm now who do you mean exactly? The new Head Captain seemed to have a scar of war already, and Genryusai seemed to be in a depressed mood..."

"Damn it don't play with me Yhwach he came to meet you for a reason!" He was not in the mood for games right now.

"He was simply interested in me joining his forces. That Quincy saw potential in me and figured he could use it for his purpose, but I had to decline that offer."

The hybrid did not understand why he could not take the chance to escape this place. It did not seem to make sense to a person like Ichigo.

"I assume he's spoken to you about your origins but he did not explain every detail." Aizen said knowing this would bait the boy.

"What do you mean?" He said trying to remain calm hoping Aizen would come clean and not screw with him about this subject.

"Still naive about yourself no wonder you have not become whole yet. Even now your reasons for coming here are not just about yourself, but I'm afraid even I can't understand the use of Rukia in the Wandenreich."

Ichigo would not accept this for an answer walking right into his face grabbing on his shoulders refusing to walk away.

"I have to save her damn it, I need to understand who I am, and the only way I can accomplish this is with your help..." Ichigo said with a sigh needed to relax. Despite his feelings he was able to understand Aizen's mindset from their battle. He seemed to have found a state of peace in his current position. When dueling his blade hit for hit Ichigo realized some of the former captain's reasons despite not agreeing with his methods. So much power in a person with no way to use it properly, but still Aizen could not be set free even if he might not be their enemy at the moment.

"Oh ho ho there you are Ichigo Kurosaki!" A loud voice echoed through the room revealing a huge man with a black beard in white. Having red beads around his neck and a huge grin on his lips. This man was **Ichibei Hyōsube** one of the Royal Guard of the Spirit King himself the Zero Squad. It seemed he was sent here to locate the last one who the ruler of spirits wished to observe in his realm. Suddenly Ichigo looked confused by this stranger.

"Eh do I know you?" A sudden chuckle came from the ex-ruler of Hueco Mundo.

"Still a child unaware of one of the Zero Squad in his very presence. Speaking of which do give my regards to the Spirit King and the other Royal Guard members Ichibei..."

"Expecting to leave that chair Aizen you should have taken the Emperor's offer when you had the chance." His tone was more serious not amused by Aizen's actions and behavior.

Ichigo was surprised they knew each other then again Aizen seemed to know a lot about everyone which was unsettling.

"Anyway I think it's time we head for the Royal Palace Ichigo!" Quickly Ichibei took Ichigo by the arm pulling him away from Aizen not wanting to stay with a such a corrupt being anymore.

"Hmm such a masterpiece I created the powers of the Shinagami, Quincy, Fullbring, and Hollow." His face having a confident smirk on his lips.

-xxx-

In the heaven's was a being who observed all spirits judging them by their actions seeing if their hearts were pure of wicked. To those that needed saving the Soul Reapers would protect them, and for those who commit vile crimes their spirits would serve punishment in hell itself. The current king of souls was now waiting for the chosen to arrive so they would learn and become stronger. Still the lack of one person left the being puzzled as Rukia Kuchiki was supposed to be with Renji, Byakuya, and Ichigo right now. This did not seem to be what was supposed to be then again nothing ever went exactly as he predicted.

"_Whether I like him, whether I hate him, it's just all so troublesome. Love, companionship and friendship... it's nothing but trouble._"

_"__I...I was the one who dragged him into this! It's my fault he died! Since it's my fault he died...! Is it so wrong to go to him?_

_"__After adopting you, I swore in front of my parents' grave that it would be my last time in breaking the rules, and from that time on, no matter what happens, I would follow and defend the rules to the very end._"

_"__I'm not scared. I'm content with my life. Meeting Renji and the others, adopted by Nii-sama, Kaien-dono's guidance, then Ichigo's attempted rescue. No pain, no sadness, no regrets. There is nothing for my heart to linger in this world. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. And goodbye._"

Suddenly Ichigo's eyes opened as he fell asleep while eating some of the food offered by **Kirio Hikifune** formally of the 12 Division. Renji, Byakuya, Ichigo's sword were brought up here by **Senjumaru Shutara** after their brief reunion with the other Captains. There was tension each the shinagami despite everyone wanting the same thing as personal feelings had to be swept aside for now. Taking a bath in the hot waters offered by **Tenjirō Kirinji** helped sooth the external wound, but the mental injuries would not heal so easily. Even now Ichigo could not imagine how Byakuya felt knowing what could have been his last moments in life, and seeing the sister he took in leave him and everyone here. The fact she betrayed everything she promised to protect without even giving a real answer it hurt Ichigo.

"I know my food's good but you can fall asleep like that!" The cheerful tone of Kirio woke him out of his daze as Renji was digging into the feast designed to increase their reiatsu for the next stage of training. Knowing the next part of their journey would be rough Ichigo needed to get his mind of the image of Rukia following Yhwach in the darkness.

"Don't worry we will get Rukia back!" Renji's optimism seemed to bring a smile back on the hybrid's face as the formerly huge woman decided to give her two cents on the matter.

"I don't know why Rukia did what she did but it had to be for a reason. When learning about Rukia's betrayal the Spirit King did not seem that surprised only disappointed, but the other Royal Guard were very upset. We have an important duty here to protect the king and everything he represents, and to have someone take advantage of such a thing well Senjumaru said it best it's an act of pure evil like Aizen. Still there is something we don't understand yet, and if you wish to face her again you must survive **Ōetsu Nimaiya **the creator of the Zanpakuto. He's quite unpredictable even to us."

"I will I will face Rukia again for Renji, Byakuya, Orihime, Chad, and for myself." Ichigo said with his resolve being restored by her comments. A huge sound came behind them showing a huge cake made by Kirio herself.

"Good now that you've gotten that out of your system it's time for dessert!"

"Are you kidding we just ate dessert with the 10 plates you already gave us!" Renji spoke worried his stomach would not be able to hold in anything else.

* * *

_I'm only a man with a candle to guide me, __I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me.  
A monster, a monster, __I've turned into a monster, a__ monster, a monster, a__nd it keeps getting stronger._

* * *

The cold and lifeless wasteland of the Silbern was empty and dark. Usually the white color of the Quincy gave life to such a deathly palace. Rukia had grown used to such a place as it fit her mood and feelings. She was used to the Quincy that she was part of now. They would usually ignore her, consider her an outside, or be very vocal about hated towards her being one of them like Bazz-B. Then again there are those who liked her in Bambietta and her friends, or Askin even if he was more intrigued in her potential if anything. Then there was Luger Astra of "The Walk" the man who shot out one eye of the new Head Captain himself. His speed and firepower was perfect for Rukia to train with. Her arrows fired at the elder Quincy as his glasses shined observing her movements and hands.

"You're firing too quickly Rukia I have a good aim at your legs now." He said pointing his handgun right at Rukia's leg. His reishi blasts hurt worse than a bullet from a regular gun. Rukia growled as the elder placed his hand on the ground creating a shadow for which several Slodat entered the room. Their gas masks and Quincy bows were now aimed at the female knight.

"We must restart our work until you can advance onward Rukia Kuchiki. I don't want you to end up losing arms and legs because of your progress." Despite his methods of training it was needed in order for Rukia to become stronger. She needed to be fast and quick, but careful and calculating about herself. Otherwise the enemy would take advantage of her killing her in violent ways. That was just the enemy as Yhwach would perform even worse acts. He would have Quincy burned and cut with their blood pouring out. Putting others who died remain in a huge pile for new blood to observe. Some would remain alive but scarred by dehydration, gas chambers, forced into hunger with no food to each, and locked inside a black prison with no light. Yhwach was considered a God and his judgement of the guilty was almighty. As even with the upcoming war Yhwach did not seem concerned about Quincy dying in fact that was supposed to have for his sake. Each Sternritter who has a piece of their father would eventually return inside of him increasing his power.

Observing Rukia's talents seeing the Soldat now having their chest stabbed by her arrows Luger knew Rukia would join them in more ways than one. She had been a part of the Wandenreich but with her death she would truly be known as a Quincy serving his will even in death. This war was only for one purpose to pay tribute to Yhwach and yet a part of Luger wanted Rukia to survive. She was different from the rest as she was a unique creation that should be used in battle as a soldier.

"That's enough for now you need a break Rukia." The sweat pouring down her skin was proof of this but Rukia glared with defiance at Luger.

"Draw your weapon now!" She yelled pulling out her bow ready to continue even while nearly out of energy. She would not be considered weak and helpless by anyone here. She wanted to prove herself to all her comrades even if some hated her no matter what, and to show loyalty to Yhwach with her abilities. Yet someone inside her felt like this was not meant for the Wandenreich just like the images she saw a while ago. Still it was not important to speak about such things as she was moving to avoid the blasts from the Quincy's handgun.

'Who are these people...' She thought to herself.

* * *

_Tell me how my writing style is I know it needs work so any form of criticism will help me out in the end thank you for reading so far._


	12. Nine Days of Peace

_Hope you were able to catch up during the break. Well now I'm going to have some filler to keep things slow and cool after the last chapter don't worry it won't be too boring to read.  
_

* * *

**_Of Swords and Bows Act 12: Nine Days of Peace  
_**

Death is like the cold it will come with time and overwhelm one's body. The corpse of a person will grow cold and grey as the organs and tissue will freeze. Hypothermia is the result as the heart continues to stop beating slowly. The temperature of the body will drop and eventually become as chilly as ice. Rukia felt like she was now like ice uncaring and feeling in her duties as a Sternritter. The next stage of the invasion was coming and each knight was preparing. They knew they would not have a break like this for a while and soon hell would break in the realm of souls. Everyone wondered how this would end despite hoping they would win this war. No one knew the outcome afterwards only focused on the battles coming.

_Bump...Bump...Bump..._

The heart Rukia thought was cold still beat a slow hypnotic beat in her chest. She wondered if this was her soul reacting to something. Each day the memories flickered inside her mind and she did not know why. Sometimes she would take her diary and write things she did not know about. Entries about a realm of shinagami, humans, and the hollow were made. Names like Ichigo, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu, Renji, and Byakuya were included. She tried to ignore this focusing on her duties, but it was clear these thoughts would not go away. None of Gremmy's visions would help make this problem go away for the Quincy.

"Damn it who are these people..." Rukia muttered now slashing at the names trying to get it out of her mind. She spoke none of this to the other Sternritter not wanting to taint her reputation but she was told by Yhwach to not let it bother her for now. With "The Visionary" eventually these pains would go away once more like before, and yet nothing changed for Rukia Kuchiki in fact this only became worse.

_Bump...Bump...Bump..._

"Rukia it's me we have to speak." The calm tone of Uryuu Ishida was heard as she looked into his eyes. Rukia knew speaking ill with the heir of the Quincy was foolish but this man was someone she did not want to see right now. With a glare she clearly let him know her feelings.

"Young master I don't know why you continue to seek me but I wish to be alone for the moment." She said with as much respect as possible.

"Damn it Rukia you sound just like them! I don't know what they did but you must snap out of it." He said now taking hold of her arms trying to reason with the brainwashed girl.

"Let me go young master I don't know what you speak of!" Rukia hissed trying not to attack Uryuu in fear of punishment but the former ally of Ichigo would not back down locking her in place.

"I can see your diary you've been writing about everyone so you must know something!" He said pointing at the now damaged diary with several black marks over the pages in her current entry. Rukia clearly was more upset about this being known.

"I don't know they tell me the visions would go away, but they won't who are these people no who are you Uryuu Ishida?" Rukia said with a weak tone.

"I'm your friend along with Ichigo and the others not some pawn of this empire. They want mindless destruction and they dishonor the legacy of the Quincy. I will make sure they suffer after I take you home-"

"No I'm a Quincy I don't wish to be one of those soul reapers. They killed our kind and now wish to finish all of us including you. This is a battle of survival and we shall win young master." This girl seemed like a cruel parody of the once prideful female of the Kuchiki Clan. Uryuu could not believe these words had come out of her mouth.

"What are you saying these monsters want the destruction of the Seireitei they can't go on with this madness. You are a soul reaper and brother of Byakuya Kuchiki now let's go before they find us."

"No! Stop it leave now young master!" Rukia yelled slapping Uryuu causing his glasses to fall off shattering into pieces. He could not believe Rukia was so entranced by whatever they did to her. She lost her will to defy these orders even while she had remembered a part of her previous self. These corrupt Quincy had to be stopped but for now he could do nothing. Anything else would draw attention, and he was not trying to make life harder for both of them.

_Bump...Bump...Bump..._

"You have to remember Rukia no matter what they do you must regain what is lost to the darkness..." Uryuu spoke before leaving the room once more. Rukia had been left confused and upset now. She looked at her diary and began to write more about these images and memories. Feeling a strange beat she crossed out more of these words leaving the diary torn and worn from the pen. Feeling pain in her arm she was now poking it wondered if stabbing the throbbing area would ease the pain. Before she could land the first blow a loud cry was heard.

"What the fuck is wrong with you Rukia!" Yellow hair revealed the image of Liltotto and the other girls. Rukia gasped closing the book and had to gather herself together now. She wanted to focus on what her friends had wanted right now.

"Forgive me I was thinking about something and I was lost in a different world." Her answer was not completely trusted but they did not have the time to learn more about this.

"His majesty is calling a meeting before the next attack all Quincy must attend." Meninas said looking bored.

"So we had to come and pick you up before meeting with Bambi." Candice said also uninterested now.

"Come on Rukia-chan we can't be late for the meeting!" Giselle said with a cheerful jump. Giving the girls a nod Rukia rose to her feet going with the female knights as a different feeling entered her body.

_**BUMP...**_

-XXX-

In the final holy war any source of power was used by either side. The Quincy took the forces of the shinagami and hollow for their ranks, and the Soul Society accepted the help of former enemies and traitors. One of those enemies being Xcution in the form of Kugo, Tsukishima, and Giriko. They were currently training with Ganju Shiba in order to become much stronger after their final fights as humans. Their Fullbring was not enough to defeat the might of the shinagami facing them in combat. Despite not respecting the shinagami they were aware the threat Wandenreich holds. The complete destruction of all existence was something they could not allow no matter what previous concerns.

"To think days ago I was enjoying a drink at the bar now I'm reduced to fight like one of the shinagami." Kugo spoke tired from the current round of training as the Shiba's methods were anything but easy.

"Very true Moe would have been passed out by now, but then again he would love something like this." Tsukishima chuckled remembered his time with the student he considered his friend.

"Do you mind not speaking about the past when we should be concerned with the present..." Giriko tried to warn the others but they all felt the small spheres hit them directly in the face exploding afterwards.

"Come on guys I thought you were gonna kick some Quincy ass get in the game already!" The Senpen Banka continued to impact the former humans as he was stuck training each of these guys until they were ready to fight. The process was quite difficult and it seemed they were not going to be ready for the dangers to come which was not good. Ganju needed to get these guys focused and decided to prey on their weaknesses.

"Huh to think Ichigo was able to pass my training while you guys suck ass. Then again he was able to beat you Kugo so I'm not surprised he's become stronger than you ever thought."

"What the hell are you talking about of course he's stronger than me!" Even while feeling some resentment towards the substitute he was able to admit this.

"I mean you really fucking suck this kid managed to take down your operation with just a few of his friends. Giriko you didn't even last 5 minutes against Kenpachi, and Tsukishima you got punked by Byakuya talk about a humble asskicking!" He said trying to rile them up with his words.

"How dare you!" Ganju smirked as they came at him with renewed confidence continuing their training. Kugo was able to fend himself better in sword combat, Tsukishima relied less on his talents as a Fullbring using speed to his advantage, and Giriko had indeed become stronger than before but they still had quite a lot to learn.

"Well at least you didn't fail like before but you're still stuck in the mud!" Seppa had turned the rock under their feet into sand trapped the three leaving them unable to move. While he was laughing a sudden impact went to his head as he turned to see the leader of the Shiba clan herself.

"What the hell are you laughing about I thought you were supposed to train them not show off like an asshole!" Kukaku spoke with a growl clearly upset.

"Nii-san I was just getting them in the fight nothing more!" A fist came directly into his face as she was not going to take that for an answer.

"Don't you start that crap I expect these men to kill some fucking Quincy soon or else you're gonna get it brother!" Her hand grabbing his outfit as she let him know time was running out. Despite his crying he knew they had to get serious or else they would not be much use in battle. This war would determine the fate of all realms and they had to be ready for it as would everyone else.

-XXX-

Ichigo was unable to survive the training with Ōetsu Nimaiya while Renji had passed. Despite his goofy looks and actions his skills were something to be feared. In trying to make Ichigo understand the true nature of the zanpakuto he had revealed they were more than just a tool for combat. Ichigo knew Zangetsu was something more than just a spirit inside his blade, but after facing off Yhwach he felt like there was something that connected them both. The darkness was something Ichigo was used to considered what's been happening lately. He was unable to find the light no matter where he went to now. Even with the failure of the next challenge his greatest failure was with Rukia Kuchiki. His strength was now being questioned as was his mental state of mind.

_Now the black angel had fallen from heaven returning to the world below._

Ichigo had went to visit some of his friends enjoying speaking with them once more, but he was unable to find Uryuu, Chad, and Orihime. When he needed his friends the most now they were somewhere else leaving him even more alone in the void.

**_Lost_**

Ichigo was already wanting to protect what matters to him. His friends, family, and comrades meant so much to him and the idea of failing them was unacceptable, but this was hiding a greater fear in his soul. Now with his shield cracked and nearly breaking he was unable to protect himself. All the battles he faced his defeat was now coming off the field of combat. He wondered if he should have even taken his powers back if it would lead to this. He was not taking the betrayal and death well, and now with no one around he crumbled under the pressure.  
_**  
Confused**_

He felt alien as he no longer able to control himself or his power and like after the battle with Aizen he was not special anymore. His pride wounded and his spirit broken he was now soul searching wondered if this was a war even worth fighting knowing she would be there in the enemy line. To fight someone that used to be an ally would be hard to swallow and something Ichigo did not want to do right now. He never regrets accepting the offer to protect his family and friends, but he wanted to avoid the consequences of his decision now more than ever.

_**Alone  
**_  
Eventually he wondered near the location of his current job in the human world the Unagiya Shop. He wondered if he should speak with her about all of this but knew it might be so much to let out he decided to go away. Yet it seemed she had noticed him and quickly ran after him before he went too far.

"Ichigo what the hell are you doing around this time of night on your own. Your dad was worried and asked if I had seen you." Suddenly her words about his father brought a small smile to his face. Of course his father was still there with his sisters too. They were around no matter what and it seemed like a good idea to visit them. With a grateful nod he ran off but was quickly grabbed her now squished by her chest.

"Oh no you don't I'm not letting you off without a good meal and shower you need it badly!" Ikumi replied smelling the foul stench of a workout plus she knew there was someone troubling him.

While under the hot water Ichigo was able to take a moment to relive himself of the stress his mind was under. It seemed like all the troubles of life were now swimming away into a drain like water. Once he cleaned up he decided to apologize about his absence only getting a headbutt in return. She just wanted the kid to do his job nothing more and yet she grew to care about him more than like a business associate. She asked him to let out what's been troubling him but Ichigo refused to budge. Despite her belief she was like a sister to him now Ichigo only got angry as they were yelling at each other.

"Damn it you're not my sister you can't possibly understand the idea of betrayal..." Realizing he said too much Ichigo just turned around not seeing the concerned look on her face.

"Ichigo what aren't you telling me I'm not a little girl that's too young for this stuff." She only wanted to help him right now.

"Someone you care about more than anything leaves without even saying goodbye..." He said trying to hide as much as possible when suddenly she wraps her arms around him in a comforting embrace.

"That's my husband for ya the promise to love until death only to find someone else in the end not even a farewell for his son yeah I know what that feeling is." Suddenly Ichigo realized his problems was someone people were used to even with Ikumi being a human he was not the first to feel this way. He began to realized perhaps he's not alone in this fight. Before anything else was said a huge sound was heard as Ikumi went to look finding nothing. Ichigo knew she could not see spirits and decided to head back to his father forgetting his own badge in the shop.

_**Truth**_

Later Ichigo found his father telling him about the events that happened even though he already knew he had failed to understand his zanpakuto. During the conversation the actions about Rukia were brought up as the Shiba Clan member just smiled at Ichigo. "So you must really like this girl if you think about her this much I knew you would grow up some day." Despite the humor Ichigo took this very seriously not even cracking a smile.

"Look Ichigo you think this only concerns you but you're wrong. This is not just your fight everyone wants to know why she did this, but for now you have to find yourself if you want to do anything about it. You know what I said before about revealing the truth well it's about time. You are going to need to sit down about this one Ichigo. You're not a shinagami, but you're not human either because your mother was..."

-XXX-

"Attention all Quincy present your crosses for his majesty at once!"

Each Sternritter was in the giant hall holding out their cross in honor of Yhwach. The father of their empire walked on the stage to give a speech about the current war and the next attack.

"As you know there is an old tale of the Quincy called the **Kaiser Gesang**. The sealed king of Quincy, and his heart which began beating after nine centuries. Soon he regained his intelligence and reason nine decades later, and his strength which returned nine years later who would finally conquer the world nine days later. In only nine days that limerick will become reality as we lay waste to everything this world has to offer. The hollow now just a stone to stand only and the shinagami who failed to end our line will learn of their mistake in time. In each of you carries the power of myself and the honor of being a knight. Now I ask of you my children to deliver the final blow to everything this world holds dear! We of the Wandenreich shall destroy all things with a holy light of the Quincy!"

Soon loud cheers were heard from this speech as Uryuu could only watch helpless to stop this manic's ambition while Rukia knew this is where she belonged. She would bring about the end of the shinagami and be rid of these terrible memories once and for all. The war was going to continue and only more blood would be shed on all sides of the battles.

* * *

_Sorry this took a while was having a hard time determining the remain parts of this story but now we should be okay._


	13. The Blazing Ice

Tell_ me is the memory thing moving too fast so far? I won't have her recover all of it too quickly I just want to be sure it's a decent pace so far now on with the chapter.  
_

* * *

**_ Of Swords and Bows Act 13: The Blazing Ice  
_**

"I have seen war**.** I have seen war on land and sea. I have seen blood running from the wounded. I have seen men coughing out their gassed lungs. I have seen the dead in the mud. I have seen cities destroyed. I have seen two hundred limping exhausted men come out of line-the survivors of a regiment of one thousand that went forward forty-eight hours before. I have seen children starving. I have seen the agony of mothers and wives. I hate war!"

- Franklin D. Roosevelt

* * *

Now that the Seireitei was aware the power Quincy hold they were more prepared for the next attack. Any powerless civilians were put into safe locations so they would not get in the way. While the Royal Guard took the most prized shinagami for the Soul King to observe the rest of the Gotei 13 worked hard to prove themselves. Still no war could not include Kenpachi who had been picked to fight Retsu Unohana to advance his power at the cost of her life. The new Head Captain knew they were both strong but it was clear only one could survive now. Besides this would motivate Kenpachi to obtain the power needed in this war.

This was also the case with Sajin Komamura who looked for his great grandfather in order to learn the secret to becoming human. The risk was quite deep considering he never used this before and would not have time to fully understand it's nature, but this was a war and he needed to become stronger. The other shinigami also wanted to not allow more destruction at the hands of these monsters wanting to show everyone in the royal palace when they got back. They did not know when, and they did not know where but the Quincy were coming back. This time however they would be ready to fight back for everyone that was taken from them so far Genryusai. Chōjirō, Kira, and yes Rukia.

"You know when this war is over I was thinking about a vacation in the human world. When I was giving the tickets to Ichigo's friends and family I really liked being there you know, and hey I was thinking about visiting the beach too!" Despite his rank the new Captain Commander could not help some of his old habits from coming back. His co-lieutenant Nanao Ise just sighed at that comment.

"You're not getting me into a bathing suit with such an obvious tactic sir."

"I know but that can't me I won't imagine that sight." He said with a chuckle drinking some tea as he was looking over paperwork. Despite his promotion he was now very busy dealing with politics rather than actual combat. He was glad he was taking a less active role in battle, but it was still something did not like to do considering his lazy self. Still he knew the Quincy was not something to slack off about. Their forces would have to be ready for attack from any moment. There was also the issue of the "stolen" Bankai and what that could mean. Shunsui would have to rely on Mayuri and Kisuke to figure out how to fix that issue not to mention learning more about the enemy and their weaknesses.

**...**

"Head Captain sir!" Nanao was the first to notice a sudden chill in the air. Suddenly the spiritual pressure in the atmosphere had grown more cold and alien to the soul reapers. Before they could act the entire structure of the Seiretei had changed completely. The structure of the area was now white and cold like a frozen palace with several clocks on buildings, a frozen look to most of the buildings, and finally all of the areas had been changed to the home of the Quincy. It seemed the Quincy had not invaded rather they were in the Soul Society from the beginning.

"Heh I knew there was another invasion coming and I was prepared for it, and yet I could not have seen this coming." His voice hiding the surprise in himself. He wondered how the others would take this as the first Quincy he would encounter appeared behind him and Nanao.

"To be correct the last time and now we did not break through your Shakonmaku to invade, we were already inside of the shakomaku." The "Balance" gave a response to any concerns the Head Captain had about this. Eyes glared each other as the Captain Commander replied.

"Well you're being helpful that explains how you got here so fast you guys are nothing to underestimate." No laughs came from the high ranking Quincy.

"Grand Master of the Sternritter and direct liaison to his majesty Jurgam Haschwalth." A polite courtesy the head of the 1st Division returned in kind.

"Captain of the 1st Division and now Captain Commander of the Gotei 13 Shunsui Kyoraku I say this because I am new to this post or did you know that already?"

"Yes that is why I've chosen to come here first." His logic surprised Shunsui expecting this Quincy to go for the weaker fish.

"Rather anxious after your time in exile why don't you enjoy this war more rather then being so fast about it?" Hoping to understand this guy's reasoning only brought a obvious answer

"Our emperor desires peace and does not enjoy long conflict and that is the goal of our mission. Instant and immediate extermination of the enemy forces **all of them!**"

"I see then..."

-xxx-

The battlefields were made as several Quincy found their foes in the several shinigami around the area. While they were distracted by the change in the area the Sternritter hoped to take them by surprise for an easy kill. This was just a game to the emperor as Uryuu observed the madness knowing Rukia was inside the chaos being unleashed on the Soul Society. One of the fights was several soul reapers dueling Bazz-B of the "Heat" quickly burning away the enemy. So it was natural his elemental weakness faces him in combat revealing Toshiro and Rangiku.

"Oi you can freeze things right little captain?" The pink haired man asked wanting to learn more about this captain in particular. With a nod he gave him the info he wanted.

"Correct those worthless flames will not melt my ice away." His confidence spoke highly about the ego and pride of the Gotei 13 which made Bazz-B laugh.

"You're the runt that got his Bankai stolen by Cang Du! I also know for a fact this ice is colder than snowflake's popsicle captain."

'Snowflake don't tell me he's talking about her.' "I'm captain of the 10th Division Toshiro Hitsuguya." His blade drawn to fight now as Bazz-B grew excited.

"Call me Bazz-B of the heat shrimp! It would seem opposites attract don't you agree?"

"How very true!" Ice soon clashed with fire as Rangiku had to evacuate the shinigami in the area for their safety. They were impressed such small pieces of ice had protected them from harm.

"Oi you really call that ice all that stuff you build will be melted by my flames just like that other ice user!"

Toshiro's concerns were becoming more apparent as Rangiku arrived to help in the battle. Still Bazz-B's comments were troubling the child prodigy now.

"I don't wish to ask for your help Rangiku but this guy is too much for just myself." Cute chuckling made Toshiro confused at his lieutenant.

"Well perhaps losing your Bankai was not such a total disaster someone like you relying on me is rather adorable~" Toshiro was not amused by this.

"So then **Howl Haineko**!" The two was putting to use one of their tactical plan something called flaky pastry which Rangiku considered somewhat stupid. Still the idea was using the ice and ashes together to stop Bazz-B's heat reishi powers.

"What the fuck this is nothing like Rukia's ice what the hell is this stuff!" Toshiro's eyes widen in fear but he would need to worry about that later.

"This is our vacuum ice walls! Those flames will never penetrate this kind of ice. Our training was to realize the strengths and weaknesses of our zanpakuto. Now then let's see how a vacuum ice blade will cut..."

"You cocky fucks I'm gonna burn your asses!" No matter how much heat was applied to the ice it would not go away. Bazz-B was defenseless as he was sent into a wall having part of his body frozen solid.

"Wow that was incredible even without Bankai you saved us captain!" The shinigami once again were saved by the Gotei 13.

"That's good he did not take long to defeat at all!" As they were speaking a huge blast came from behind them as they noticed Sui-Feng engaging BG9 of the "Knowledge" in combat. Considering to head over there something Bazz-B said was troubling Toshiro now.

"Rangiku do you remember the report about Rukia's absence before she fell into enemy territory. This Quincy seemed to know about her ability which can mean only one thing."

Suddenly Rangiku got the idea and looked at the mohawk knight in anger realizing he was the one who took her.

"You bastard you're the only who stole Rukia!" Toshiro and Rangiku wanted to learn more about this and walked over to him but suddenly liquid began to pour down at their feet showing a patch of white clothing.

"So you're my targets then." The voice of the Sternritter made both members of the 10th Division shiver in fear. The outfit was nothing like her shinigami clothing and yet there was Rukia Kuchiki dressed in the Quincy attire, and her face seemed to match her ice cold plus unfeeling. Her blue eyes seemed more lifeless than before and her zanpakuto was no longer in her possession.

"Rukia it's you..." Rangiku's soft voice spoke out clearing the silence of the area as Rukia stood up now ready to engage these two in battle.

"What are you doing over there Rukia don't you know your brother almost died in this war! After everything you're just going to become like Aizen!" Toshiro said remembering such a violent betrayal like his before his fall from grace. Rukia seemed to be heading down the same path but this seemed different than his actions and he wanted to learn more.

"My mission is to eliminate shinigami nothing more." She gave her goal sounding as mechanical as BG9 does in his speech. Drawing up her Quincy cross Rukia was now ready to engage in battle.

"Damn it you're stabbing everyone in the back don't you care about your friends anymore!" Toshiro was letting his emotion get in the way now, but he could not let this kind of thing go once again like before he will try and stop her.

"My duty is to serve his maj-" A long spear of fire impaled Rukia in the rib area sending her to the ground leaving Rangiku and Toshiro shocked.

"Oi that's my line you dumbass and how dare you fucks leave me here like a piece of meat!" Bazz-B was back up as the ice melted right off his clothing.

"You've gone and ruined my mantle assholes. The bill for this is gonna be huge to pay now!" Despite being hit with a burner finger Rukia managed to freeze the blood in her wound now returning to her feet.

"Shit I guess I should have put more punch in this hit, but at least you're tougher than you look snowflake..." Before he could say more the liquid splashed on his face freezing his mouth solid.

"What the hell Rukia you saw what he just did to you and you're still going to side with them!" The 10th Captain could not understand what was going on her mind right now.

"Despite his feelings towards me I still must fulfill my duty to the Wandenreich as will you Bazz-B." She spoke hiding her anger inside that cold shell of a body she has now.

"Fucking hell can't a guy have some prey to himself, and speaking of whcih I got a secret for ya popsicle! You said my flames were pathetic right well all those Sternritter who got burned from the Captain Commander's flames are still alive and kicking including myself. Those flame did not miss at all yet the reason we're still here is because I used my flames to cancel out those flames of the former Captain Commander!"

Seeing Toshiro's reaction made Bazz-B smirk with arrogance while Rukia seemed uninterested in fanning the flames of hate. Showing off more Bazz-B demolished an entire building while fending off one of Toshiro's attacks with ice.

"Fall back Rangiku we have to rethink our method of attack! I will fend them off with my **Ryōjin Hyōheki****!**" As the ice barrier was forming Rukia took the chance to move in for the attack as she slammed her fan on the ice sticking it inside the wall. Suddenly the thin layer of ice began to transform into liquid as Toshiro realized what Rukia had done.

'Just like with that Espada she can manipulate liquid this is nothing like **Sode no Shirayuki**'

"Not bad snowflake but I was going to bring down this uncreative move anyway with just a single finger in fact!"

**"BURNER FINGER 1!"**

-xxx-

This move had split up the teams as Toshiro was running away from Bazz-B injured with blood coming out now, and Rangiku and Rukia engaged in combat on their own now. Rangiku was hesitant to battle this former comrade but Rukia showed no sign of worry in her movements.

"Now that the boys are gone you can be honest with me why are you helping the Quincy?" She said using the shiki to give herself protection. The ash around her was keeping her safe from Rukia for the moment.

"That is none of your concern soul reaper." Rukia moved in to fight using her fan to slice away at Rangiku. This seemed like a foolish move on the Quincy's part but the lieutenant realized there was less ash in the area. She quickly sent more in Rukia's direction forcing her back once more.

"It is you were one of us Rukia a shinigami defend the realm of souls along with your brother don't you care what will happen to us now. Oh Rukia what have they done to you!" She yelled out trying to reason with the girl but it was clear she was too far gone to listen.

Several more blasts of liquid came near Rangiku as she hid behind the ash of Haineko but felt the ash begin to decrease with each hit before realizing what the liquid was doing. Despite the particles being small blades they were being washed away by Rukia's reishi water. Realizing she would be open soon Rangiku was forced to rely on Hado to protect herself. Focusing a lot of her power in her hands she hoped this would be enough to make Rukia back off as she began the incantation for the spell.

_"Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south!"_

"Sorry for interrupting your fight but I have to take this one." The skin around the knights body went from grey back to a normal person revealing Cang Du of "The Iron" standing by Rukia.

"I see you wish to deliver irony just like Bazz-B how odd of a choice for you Cang Du." Matsumoto knew that name as he was the one who took Toshiro's Bankai away from him. Quickly she rushed at the man not caring about Rukia anymore only to see him placing his fist in a strange way. Suddenly two huge claws appeared making the shape of a serpent as Cang Du's **Shé Jìn Zhǎo** quickly slammed into Rangiku sending her on the ground with her ashes completely removed from battle. Now with his reishi claws Cang Du began to slice up the blonde's neck while Rukia began to leave.

"I suppose you will engage Toshiro in combat now I wish you luck then." She spoke before jumping away from the man with a scar on his face. For a moment she felt some amount of remorse for this but realized it was just something that was holding her back. As she was moving away she happened to notice Giselle observing the fight with Bazz-B and the 10th Captain.

"Looking for an opponent as well Giselle." Her comment caused Giselle to shriek out in horror but her usual chipper sound returned.

"Oh it's you Rukia-chan yup the others are off doing whatever they want for now, but I could not help noticing how cute that boy looked!" She said with a singsong tone hiding her real reason for watching the fight.

"Do you think you're capable of fighting such an person I had trouble with just his lieutenant alone." Suddenly the girl with the strange hair looked up at Rukia with a more serious expression.

"You're lying Rukia-chan your emotions got the better of you! Also I happened to find your diary it seems you are beginning to remember your old self which is a problem..." Her childish tone was now gone leaving a creepy monotone voice instead.

Rukia could not believe this girl was hiding such a vile personality under her usual sweet behavior then again her comrades were quite violent most of the time.

"Don't worry I'm sure with my powers I can get rid of any rebellious thoughts. You'll be my sweet doll along with that Captain and perhaps Bambi-chan." She was clearly something bad for Rukia as she walked closer to her "comrade" in this war.

"Stay back I'm capable of fighting these shinigami on my own!" Despite holding out her fan to defend herself Giselle just continued to walk closer moving them both toward the end of the building.

"Don't move another step!" Throwing her fan at Giselle a splash of blood came out sending some on Rukia making Giselle just giggle.  
"It's a shame you have to be dead in order for my power to work on you, but I consider that the best part as you're making me wet already!" Her tone sounding more deep as she was getting a pleasure in Rukia's nervous look. Realizing she had to escape she took a chance and jumped off the building getting away from the powers of the "Zombie" as she just sighed feeling disappointed.

"That's a shame oh well I can have some fun with that cute Captain instead!" The female knight just skipped away.

Realizing she was falling down fast she had no way to save herself from the fall as she closed her eyes expecting death only to enter a hole instead. Suddenly she was now in another world as her savior stood above her with another basket.

"Well now if you wanted another picnic all you had to do was ask me."

* * *

_I'm sure you can guess who saved her from death there! Also I'm stuck on how this story should end I want to get through soon as I want to get a job in the near future and I will have less time to work on this fanfic if I do so we shall see._


	14. Fundamental Stormbringer

_Hope you were able to catch up during the break. Well now I'm going to have some filler to keep things slow and cool after the last chapter don't worry it won't be too boring to read.  
_

* * *

_Of Swords and Bows Act 14: Fundamental Stormbringer  
_

**Darkness took over the world around Rukia Kuchiki. It seemed like nothing was in sight yet above her was that man from before. One of her comrades in the Quincy Empire. His clothing making a light in the dark realm he was used to for many years. So many times Askin would enjoy being in this dimension away from everything in reality. This was his world to control and thrive in no one else held power here not even the emperor. Now he would take this moment to speak with Rukia with no one around to stop him.  
**

_"Welcome to my world Rukia Kuchiki..."_

The polite and slow voice entering the ears of the small female causing her eyes to now open. She was no longer in the white castle like world that was now the Seireitei, but instead it was a black dimension of nothing. At least she was safe from whatever Giselle was planning to do with her, and for that she owned this Quincy once more. Getting up she noticed he had prepared another round of food from his picnic basket clearly waiting for the female to wake up from her short nap.

"Good now that you're up we can have another conversation with the benefit of a picnic." He said not caring that the area around him looked quite dark and hard to see through. Realizing this was the only way to make him talk she agreed taking his offer up and having a bite of another sandwich. She also noticed strange notes in the basket. Several files of information about measurements yet she did not know what it was about. While enjoying the meal Askin clapped his hands and gave Rukia praise for her work.

"Impressive work so far true you did not kill any real threats in this war still you're able to face the enemy and not suffer real defeat. Besides this is only the second day of war there is still more to come in this conflict." His voice seeming to be happy however she felt like he was hiding something.

"Not really I've not had the chance to enter a real fight I'm sure I've already disappointed his majesty." Her voice seeming more depressed she once more could not do anything to help the empire. Not to mention she was aware the other Quincy could die and she would be one of the last remaining Sternritter with no way to stop the shinigami. She had to prove herself to everyone including the fears of her mind. With that perhaps the images and memories would finally leave her mind for good.

"So you've been remembering your past already how odd I expect the process to last longer than that. Then again perhaps the enemy helped you get the past back quicker." Her eyes widened in fear realizing more people knew than she first thought. Before she could reply he looked into her eyes giving her the answer to what she was thinking about right now.

"Yes we knew this would happen eventually as Gremmy's power only lasts if his mind remains on the object, person, or thought he is imagining. Still even with that you seem loyal to the Wandenreich for now so we don't seek your death well besides **The Zombie** of course."

Rukia seemed less nervous with this information as she continued on with her meal. She wondered why he was telling her this in his dimension he could have explained this where they had been unless he did not want anyone else to know. Then again even with the Quincy's respect for the emperor there was still the hint of rebellion and manipulation from some of the Sternritter. She was not one of them but she figured Bazz-B was one of the troublemakers. This also was part of the images she had about a man with glasses who used everyone for his purpose.

"I suppose you want to know why I'm speaking to you in this world not in the middle of the battlefield. Well it should be obvious we would be considered being lazy and plotting to kill Yhwach." He said with a goofy look on his face showing a lie.

"Ai-zen..." She said not realizing she was stuck in another image before correcting herself. He seemed curious about what she was thinking about as she restated her sentence.

"Askin you are not fooling me what do you want with me?" She said with a serious look demanding a real answer from this man. She did not appreciate being used without the truth being said to her. She knew the emperor just made her a pawn but he was honest about it. This felt unease not knowing what her role in someone's scheme was and worse it could involve her death.

"We are going to die all of us in this war. It's clear the emperor wants power and with all of his Sternritter killed along with the shinigami he will have more than enough power to crush the Royal Palace and the Spirit King. I'm not going to just give my all if it will only mean he gets to survive, and that is why I helped turn you into a Quincy Rukia Kuchiki." He said revealing some of his true intentions now with no worry about her saying anything. She owned him for a few things plus he was being someone kind compared to some of the others in the empire.

"Do you plan on taking over in the place of his majesty?" She demanded to know this worried he wanted to siege the throne all for himself. To reign over all life ruling over all things in the universe. She knew there was a reason he was being kind to her but to think he might want her for such a reason was insane. A laugh came from the man as he just looked at her with a smile.

"Don't be silly I don't have the strength to overwhelm the emperor besides I'm not exactly the kind of person to boss people around I'm a man of research." She could not fully trust him but he was a Sternritter and was nothing compared to Uryuu or Haschwalth. Still there was a reason he was collection information which made her rethink her trust in these people. Despite being a force of purging of the Soul Society there was clearly plans of deception from many sides of this army which she did not understand. In the end she would have to choose a side to stick with suffering the consequence of her decision.

"I have to return to the fight this was an interesting conversation Askin." Rukia said wanting to get back to her duty for the father of her kind. As a portal opened he gave her once more piece of advice.

"Before this is over you must determine if you're a Soul Reaper or Quincy Rukia find where your real loyalty lies in your heart."

-XXX-

The battlefield seemed hopeless for the shinigami despite being more prepared for this threat. Mayuri overlooked the battles realizing these Quincy were quite the danger remembering the near death experience from just his battle with Uryuu Ishida. They were easily backing the Soul Society into a corner and it looked like this was the beginning of the end of the world. Before despair came over the minds of everyone once more help came from **Kisuke Urahara** the man Mayuri had replaced in the 12th Division. His research seemed quite useful as now he revealed the data taken from the battle of Ichigo and Quilge. The fact Quincy were capable of being poisoned by the Hollows was a huge factor. So he began to produce **Shin'eiyaku** which gave a short time of Hollowfication. This would allow the Bankai to return to their users plus give the Soul Reaper a big advantage fighting the knights.

"What's going on there is nothing wrong with the medallion so why is your Bankai returning..." Cang Du refused to believe **Daiguren Hyōrinmaru** had now returned to it's owner. Plus there was a strange white substance covering his eye indicating the process of Hollowfication.

"Perhaps it's Hyorinamru's way of saying he wants to come home."

Before long "The Iron" was sealed in a slab of cold ice while Toshiro desired to make the cross a pentagram giving irony to the Wandenreich's symbol.

The information BG9 hoped to collect from Sui-Feng's body was not enough as Omaeda came to her aid giving her the black pill to use. Despite his mechanical brain trying to process the information it was too late as she now recovered her **Jakuhō Raikōben **back from the enemy.

"I don't understand why is your Bankai back in your possession?" His voice sounding more human than before as the Stealthy Captain took in the moment.

"That's a good question perhaps with a closer look you can analyze the reason with that brain of yours." The huge blast overtook the cyborg seeming to destroy it for good.

With this information pills were now being given to all the captains and lieutenants of each division as the shape of the fight had now changed evening the playing field, but this was not going to ensure victory. Even without the stolen Bankai these Quincy were still a threat to everyone. Despite not being wide in number it was clear a Sternritter had the strength of several Soldat troops not to mention the mass power the emperor, grand master, and heir to the Quincy throne had for themselves.

Yet the emperor observed to battle knowing this was just a show for his enjoyment. With his heir by his side he was able to take delight even in such a setback. Despite being prepared for such a problem he still was happy about this.

"I saw this coming the shinigami would try and reclaim their Bankai as they would reclaim them sooner or later. Even with this expectation the Sternritter seem to be enjoying this!"

-XXX-

Despite most of the shinigami taking battle with the Quincy there was someone absent from the battle Jūshirō Ukitake now remaining in a shine outside the city with Kiyone and Sentarō as they were in silent thinking. Each knew the dangers of this war but realized they should not be in the fight right now and wait for the proper moment. Ukitake could only hope the others in the Royal Palace would finish their training and come back stronger than ever. He also knew that time was of the essence if the Soul Society would survive, but there was something that he was scared of more than anything else. He knew Rukia Kuchiki was a powerful lieutenant and worthy heir of the Kuchiki Clan. Her skills are nothing to take for granted and his time spent with her made her develop into a great shinigami. The fact she was taken from their world was bad enough, but the rumors of betrayal was something he could not accept no matter what the others said. Yet suddenly a huge blast of light came through the shrine revealing one of the Sternritter to him and his fear was confirmed.

"So this is where he sent me." Her cold voice and image was the real thing as the girl he trained was now looking to kill her teacher. Despite everything he wanted to believe this sight had revealed she had now left to Gotei 13. Rukia was just another Quincy out to destroy everything this realm stood for and that could not happen. It would mean the end of everything the shinigami worked to hard to achieve.

"Rukia Kuchiki it's you really you." His voice filled with despair knowing what was going to happen now yet he wished it did not have to be like this. What could have happened to make her into this person in front of him. Suddenly Rukia began to grow more white as a huge pillar of light came above her head revealing a huge cross. It seemed she was now connected to other Quincy as her ** Vollständig** was activated increasing her power ten fold.

"I've come home Jushiro..." The captain of the division of hope looked at the image of betrayal and malice realizing the battle had started. Drawing his zanpakuto he welcomed the girl back with open arms. She was now an enemy to the Seireitei and the act of betrayal would result in death. Rukia drew the line in the sand now she had to pay for it.

"Indeed you are home Rukia Kuchiki..."

* * *

_Short but sweet chapter speaking of which I hope the upcoming chapters don't get delayed with the crackdown on piracy I like the current day they all come out and reading them on a Sunday would stink._


	15. The Hero and The Villain

_Welp we know who the "L" is now that was unexpected welp this was AU in the first place no biggie for me.  
_

* * *

**_ Of Swords and Bows Act 15: The Hero and The Villain  
_**

The calm nature of the Royal Palace was a contrast to the current war of the Soul Society as it's peaceful light seemed like heaven, and so hell was being produced by the enemy forces in the Seireitei. Each of the chosen warriors sent to train themselves by the Spirit King himself. He was curious to observe how strong each of them had now become with time. His Zero Squad had worked hard to ensure their power would be helpful to everyone down below the palace. Still he was not expecting the enemy to have such power not to mention the ability to sway Shingami into their forces. As the crew prepared to return to the city Senjumaru observed the brother of the now infamous traitor of their organization.

"You seem to have handled Tenjiro's waters well captains." Her relaxed voice spoke as she was observing Byakuya fighting Renji testing out their new strength. They were at a higher level than when they first came in their near death state from the battle. She was impressed by their resolve through the entire process as well. Still they were nothing compared to the Zero Squad as the former captain Aizen showed in the war alone. She was unimpressed such a man could nearly enter their realm while the Gotei 13 were left helpless at this man's feet. Yhwach and the Quincy were an understandable threat that would have been acceptable, but Aizen's war made her doubt the need for such shinigami like Mayuri.

"Yeah well considered what you've put us through I would rather stick in Mayuri's lab." Renji spoke clearly mocking her ethics. She was determined to analyze each and every detail about them going to the degree of stripping them nude for the sake of data. Comparing both of the scientists Renji takes the Captain of the 12th Division any day of the week. Even so he was much stronger than arriving in this place so it was worth the pain he suffered. He was ready to head back down to help in the fight with the Quincy unaware the battles were already in progress.

"It does not matter the process the fact we've become stronger is enough for myself." His voice only made Renji grow red with anger realizing he was uncaring about their suffering.

"Whatever so where's Ichigo I haven't seen him ever since he got his new Zanpakuto." He said crossing his arms trying to remain cool and collected. She just chuckled with amusement before giving a reply.

"He's speaking with the others about his new strength. Despite not meeting the Spirit King he's peaked his interest about his power and if he can be the beginning of a new age of the Soul Society. Hopefully he can uphold the honor of the shinigami unlike the traitors Aizen and Rukia." Renji's eyes opened as he jumped to quickly defend Rukia even after everything that's happened to the shinigami.

"Damn it you don't know that she could be under their control she would not turn her back on everything she stood for so easily!" He refused to accept her just manipulating everyone like Aizen. There had to be something else going on he figured, but it seemed Byakuya agreed with her logic.

"If that was the case she would have avoided capture it's clear she was not strong enough..." He said uncaring if this hurt Renji's spirit.

"How dare you even after everything you still-" A bone-like hand suddenly came in front of the both of them. Senjumaru was not in the mood for such pointless yelling considered they were going to leave soon.

"Enough this childish argument will amount to nothing besides you can face her when you return for now just continue your battle. I have to be sure everything is in order I would hate to see my experiments go to waste after all!" With a huff Renji moved to face off with Rukia's brother again in combat. He knew he was strong enough to face the Sternritter, and yet that was only part of the fight to come for them. To encounter Rukia will require something more than sheer power and strength.

-xxx-

Kiyone and Sentaro watched the sight before their eyes seeing the former Soul Reaper now bathed in white light. Jushiro Ukitake waited to see what was happening as Rukia now had a strange halo above her head. Strange wings were by her back as they were dripping more of that strange liquid she used in combat. That fan was now pointed at the white haired captain as Rukia seemed to be in her holy form now. Her eyes looking quite hollow and empty as she lunged at the man for a strike. Quickly Sōgyo no Kotowari deflected the slash of Rukia's spirit weapon while Jushiro tried to use Seki to send Rukia back, but suddenly a wing flung itself at Jushiro and only **Shunpo** was able to keep him from being frozen in that weird substance. Still the speed of the freezing was much faster than in her regular state. Jushiro figured this form enhanced her powers making her difficult to face. Realizing her strength he decided to use his Shikai ability.

"Do you really think fighting will be worth this much trouble. Even now everyone else is feeling the might of the Quincy's power and yet you refuse to admit defeat why?" Her voice said as the air grew more cold by the second. Jushiro was imagining Toshiro in place of this girl considered their powers were almost similar but it was clear Toshiro was captain for a reason. Looking in her eyes he decided to play along with her question.

"Spoken like a soldier but it seems you don't care about your actions right now. Are you really on their side right now Rukia?" He wondered if some part of her could be reached right now even while in that state. It seemed like a useless effort, and yet he could not give up on her yet.

...

"_There are two types of fights. Whenever we are in battle, we must be one of the two. The fight for life or…the fight for pride! Right now…He is fighting for his pride! His wife's pride…his men's pride…Most importantly…his own personal pride. Dismiss this as his stubbornness…and let him fight alone like this…"_

...

He remembered that moment and all the years he spent training this girl to be his lieutenant in his division. He knew she was trying to live up to the status of her clan and more importantly her brother. She wanted him to realize her progress all the time. She was fighting for her pride a lot of the time, but when Ichigo came into her life she found something else to fight to defend. Now she did not seem like the woman just a sad parody of herself.

"It does not matter anymore..." Her cold reply came with more spirals of water in his direction. Jushiro pointed his blade at the wave using his Shikai to absorb the reishi water and redirecting it back at the girl. With a fast blast the attack came back now just ice freezing Rukia solid. Her wings and body were trapped in the crystal shell made by her own attack. Realizing she might break free Jushiro came near and drew his blade ready to shatter the ice.

"Forgive me Rukia this is for the survival of the Seireitei nothing personal." His sword clashed at the ice but instead of breaking steam began to come out and enter the sky. Suddenly the mist grew into dark clouds as rain began to pour down hotter than her usual water. Jushiro realized what Rukia was planned as suddenly he began to feel hot around his body. Trying to move was difficult as he was feeling the rain burn his body as Rukia was breaking free of the ice. As her wings returned Rukia took advantage of this opening drawing out her fan and flying at the 13th Division Captain. Unable to move he tried to block her attack, but it was no use as he fell to the ground with a huge slash on his arm. While it was not a killing blow Jushiro was on the defensive now as Rukia had complete dominance over this area.

"_**Himmel **__**Regen**_ has taken your body Captain you will not escape this rainfall." She was not going to explain her abilities as she was determined to kill this man for the Emperor's approval. Even so Rukia began to find herself unable to finish this. Sudden images started to flicker in her mind. Things she tried to push down were coming out even with the attempt to forget them implanted in her soul. Her hand now shaking not from the liquid but her own body's movements instead now.

Seizing the moment the zanpakuto of Jushiro met the sharp fan of Rukia. Despite his injury he was matching Rukia's weapon strike for strike. The rain was making area movement difficult but he could not let this girl kill him so easily. He also was trying to understand why she was unable to go in for the killing blow. Rukia noticed the dirt becoming mud and used that to her advantage. Sliding her fan at the ground she flung the muck at Jushiro hitting him right in the face. Blinded he was helpless as Rukia took another slash at his leg forcing him down to his knees.

"Such a dirty tactic I guess you've grown up Rukia..." He complement even while in such pain. Removing the dirty his eyes opened seeing Rukia once more holding her head in pain for some reason. He was really confused about what Rukia was going through right now. She was clearly trying to kill him but some part of her does not want to go through with this. He wondered if she was really fighting back against something in her mind. He needed to use this and break through whatever they did to her mind.

"Rukia you have to remain true to yourself. I don't know what they have done but right now you must understand what you fight for. Do you fight for life or for pride? You must figure this out because your current self will destroy itself in this state." He said hoping this would reach her mind. It seemed like she finally calmed down as she closed her eyes thinking about something.

Rukia's mind was swimming in thought trying to understand herself. She was beginning to see images of her training with this man, entering some empty land of hollows with one of the war potentials, and being around something she thought might be related to herself. More thoughts of the past came into her mind that she did not even notice Jushiro taking the chance to stab Rukia with his blade. Blood began to pour out as Rukia opened her eyes with a smile on her face. The white haired captain saw the old image of his student and gave a smile in return despite wounding the girl.

"You're back Rukia I'm so glad-" Suddenly he felt some holes in his body. He looked down seeing ice spikes puncturing his chest from her hand. His blood was now pouring down along with the rain from the black sky. Rukia gave a friendly chuckle as she remembered who this man was even while stabbing him in return.

"Thank you for everything I remember why I'm fighting in this war." Her water began to freeze the blood and closing off the hole as she pulled his blade out. With a quick toss her fan stabbed the man sending him into the wall of the shrine leaving a giant hole in the wall. She floated at the body of her former Captain and pulled the weapon out giving him once last smile before turning around.

"I hope you can defend everyone Jushiro don't be scared about me anymore I know what I must do now." Her words confused the bloody soul reaper as he put his hand up trying to stop the woman.

"Wait if you remember me why are you still with them?" He demanded to know her reasoning yet the only answer he got was the wall of the building coming down on him. The rain was now dying down but it was too much for the shrine to take and it seemed Rukia froze the top of the building ensuring it's collapse. Despite this the knight ensured his survival created a wall of ice over his body. This was just to prove to the shinigami where her loyalty lies. Now she had to continue her purpose in this war and that would mean returning to the battlefield. Now with her mind more clear she knew eventually he could come down to face the Quincy.

"I'm waiting Ichigo down here where it all began."

-xxx-

As the lights of the Quincy shined it was clear the Sternritter continued their campaign against the shinigami. Despite losing some battles it was clear the knights were dangerous foes to the Soul Society. As the masked Quincy continued his assault on some helpless soldiers he was able to notice Rukia quickly moved in his direction.

"Ahh just what my battle needed an audience it's good to see you my fair maiden of justice!" His confidence was booming as he was taking the enemy down piece by piece. Her blue eyes looked confused for a moment by his comment.

"Yeah go superstar!" James replied ringing the bell for the fallen shinigami.

"I would not count these soul reapers out yet Mask they might surprise you. Anyway do you happen to know where Bambietta and her group is right now?"

Mask was surprised she would even ask about them hoping she would stick around for the next battle. Rukia seemed more interested in his matches than everyone else in the Wandenreich.

"Surely you would find my amazing skills more interesting than those creatures called girls!" He said flexing off some of his arms trying to swoon Rukia which was not working at all.

"I'm looking for the biggest area of battle and naturally Bambietta and her gang will draw the most attention. It's not like I don't appreciate your powers Mask but I have a duty to complete for his majesty!"

"Yeah so what! Don't you think I deserve some attention why do you hang out with those girls anyway what do they have that I do! I fight in the name of heroic justice while those girls might as well be the villains no different than the Soul Society in their cruel ways." He said while posing to Rukia creating another silly image in her mind.

'How can I put this to him that won't hurt his feelings.' She snapped her fingers at her answer.

"Wrestling is not real and you look completely stupid with that mask." Her reply seemed quite harsh and she was feeling stupid for having such a thing come out her mouth as she waited for his response.

"AHAHAHAHAHA of course wrestling might not be real but I'm not a wrestle I'm a luchador, but more importantly a superstar!" Striking a pose once more just made Rukia put her hand right in her face.

"Alright fine you're the best lucha mask guy I know and very awesome now tell me where-" While they were talking a black chain wrapped around Rukia's leg showing off Shuhei Hisagi co-lieutenant of the 9th Division. Seeing Rukia's face showed a look of concern even while bruised in his fight with Mask.

"You're the one Kensei fought in the first invasion what are you doing with them Rukia!" He screamed demanding some answers but he noticed Rukia taking hold of the chain using her liquid to freeze and break the chain with ease.

"I see you're not down for the count vile villain than it's my duty to finish you off! Leave now fair maiden and head north I will deal with this scum myself!"

With a quick punch the "Superstar" gave another punch to the man. Observing this Rukia just gave a nod deciding to rush off towards her destination leaving the luchador with that man. Even with more injures than she expected Rukia was still going at a decent pace of speed hoping she was not too late to enter the fight. She was aware Byakuya was not in the Seireitei along with Ichigo and Renji so she figured they would arrive near a big area of conflict. It would be the perfect spot to reunite and face them in battle. Perhaps then she would finally get what she wanted after all this time.

'Ichigo you have to stop me or everyone you wish to protect will die.' It was clear Rukia's memories were coming back to her by the second and while she was advanced towards Bambietta the "Visionary" could not help but smile at this girl.

**"Well now it seems you have a unique vision of your own Sternritter or should I say Shinigami."**

* * *

_Late I know but I've been rather busy lately hope you can forgive this speed of mine. Also I might change up some more of the story from this point onward revolving around a few characters who exactly you will have to wait and see..._


	16. Do You Know Fear?

_I really wish the anime was still up imagine the Quincy fully animated along with the arc in general. Also I'm having a rough time creating new ideas for where I want this story to go now sucks I know. I still plan on this ending without losing interest hopefully.  
_

* * *

_**Of Swords and Bows Act 16: Do You Know Fear?**  
_

It's been told in legend that angels fall out of heaven to enter the world of humans. They watch over mankind making sure demons are kept at bay for the sake of their god. Yet one of the greatest evils born was in fact once an angel himself. The angel who decided to act against the wishes of his creator. Some believed this was an act of rebellion of evil, but others thought he was trying to free everyone from the "lies" being fed to all of heaven. It did not come to pass as the invasion fell through and this angel would suffer. He went by many names and after his punishment one name stuck with him Satan. Cast out from the clouds he now ruled over the realm of demons as the fires of hell sparked around him. Despite being defeated he still lived and he would continue his campaign to corrupt the ideals of God and mankind in the process. It seemed fitting than the ruler of Quincy held the Soul Society to higher standards despite wanting their destruction. He even considered the "real" Soul Society and Quincy dead all those years ago. This war was just tribute to himself and to herald the end of all things. Humans, hollows, Shinigami, and Quincy would no longer exist when this was over. As for the child born in darkness he was the only light of hope left as these battles were just trivial worship to his sake.

As the hybrid continued his fall back to the hell below Rukia continued her mission as expected. She observed the carnage around her seeing shinigami battling their Soldat forces. She knew this was just the beginning of the remaining days of pain. More sacrifices would be made as the end drew near and she was helpless to stop it. Betray the Quincy her soul would be lost in the emperor, and return to the Soul Society only to die for her actions. It was a lose lose situation for the female and she did not know how else she could survive but to remain on the current path. Help the invading forces and pray someone can finish her off. She also knew the Sternritter still did not trust her like with Giselle and Bazz-B's actions.

"Stop her Rukia the traitor must pay!" Cries of several shinigami came as Rukia was cornered by a group of the men clad in black while Rukia now covered in white. She knew they hated her guts and would not hesitate to kill her in this war. She was aware the meaning of battle yet some part of her tried to ask for their help. What the shinigami saw a weak knight they had to exterminate, and Rukia saw former comrades she had to eliminate.

'I'm just a weapon to be used and thrown away.' Her thoughts were drowned out by the waves of water now being sent at the soul reapers standing in her path to the others. Blood mixed with the clear blue water as the holy weapon cut several limbs off the troops of the Soul Society. Their bodies would wash away in the liquid before long there was only one man standing. His zanpakuto shaking in fear seeing Rukia's cold eyes inch closer. He wanted to run and tell the others but his feet refused to move. There were not frozen by her power rather fear itself.

"Why aren't you running away?" Her empty tone entered his ears as he could not move words out of his throat. His eyes saw death inching closer by the second. Her boots creating a thump sound with each step near his location. The shinigami could have sworn he was feeling warmth come down his leg.

"You will die if you can't escape or fight back; I would not want you to suffer like the others have." She hope this would reach him but he would not move a muscle. He was like a living statue with no hope of leaving this area. With a sigh Rukia's fan plunged itself in his chest drawing out more liquid over his body. He screamed out knowing he would die here, and yet he was happy as a smile came over his face before he was frozen. Her glove came on the crystal coffin seeing the lasting image of his form. She was having trouble processing what just happened and began to bash the ice.

"Damn it why didn't you just run away you could have lived to fight!" She yelled out unable to keep herself under control. Something about this man was igniting a fire in her icy body. Once more her soul was trapped in conflict as her goals were fighting each other. The mind of the former lieutenant was breaking apart and she could not stop it from happening.

_**"I'm so lonely..."**_

A gentle voice rang through Rukia's skull as her eyes turned around finding no one behind her.

_**"So very lonely...lonely...so very...lonely...so lonely...very so**_** lonely..."**

Rukia's eyes widen as she looked at a thin figure standing on top of her latest victim.

_**"Now I'm not so lonely..."**_The Fear had returned to find his Quincy ally in a panic over this death. He could not help but observe this emotion he loved to invoke out of his enemies. He was also awaiting the return of the man he thought was dead. The brother of this newly born holy knight. As Nodt wanted to break his mind completely, but for now Rukia would have to do for the survivor.

"Did you wish to explore this one's mind forgive me then for killing him so quickly." Rukia knew he could only truly enjoy shattering the minds of weak prey. Unlike Gremmy who could offer salvation from images of terror As Nodt seemed like fear incarnate. She also knew he might want to play with her some more and decided to get away from him as quickly as possible.

"No he was just an weak soul to pick apart. Your mind was more enjoyable to peel back and observe. All those ideals and hope fading away into a black abyss. Your fantasies of love and happiness, having friends and comrades to help you out, and adventures that made your existence seem meaningful. Such a wonderful skull full of ignorance." His reply was meant to get under her skin as he was feeling upset about the loss of his stolen Bankai.

"You are a human who most likely had those same ideas in your head As Nodt don't insult what you are or rather once were."

That message seemed to have a double meaning as behind the mask of the knight a smile grew even with his torn skin making it hurt. His body had been ill before stuck inside a bed with no way of getting better. The raven haired man knew that feeling of helpless which sparked his greatest fear that was in fact not dying, but being frozen in place with no where to go like the soul reaper he was standing on.

"If you wish to find the other Sternritter they are most likely north I have no intention of preying on your mind once more I'm after a bigger prize." His calm tone returned as Rukia was quick to guess what or rather who he was looking for and yet she had to say something else.

"Do you really think you can break him again As Nodt? I'm not certain how your fear affects other people but I doubt a shinigami like Byakuya Kuchiki would let himself fall into fear once more. In fact I think you will only make his desire to kill you stronger." Rukia noticed a reishi thorn now hovering over As Nodt's head like an angry bee ready to strike. Rukia could only chuckle at this seeming amused rather than afraid of feeling fear.

"I'm only stating my opinion here. Sure your ability can inflict fear but to return to the same mindset again that would not seem that bad. In fact some humans conquer fear by facing their idea of terror." Rukia said with a small smile on her lips showing some emotion for once.

_**"True...**_

_**True...True...**_

_**True...True...True...**_

_**So...very...true...so...true...very..."**_

Rukia saw his eyes moving around during his thoughts as he was taking in her reply and realizing her point very clearly.

_**"Fear does return however, and it never truly dies! It can't be controlled or understand as it wrapped around like a spider feasting on the meal it's taken. No matter how far you run, where you go to hide, even if you wish to fight back and survive, but in the end fear will come**_** back!"**The cloudsin the sky move apart as suddenly a huge spike of spirit pressure was moving down towards the Seireitei. Rukia was quickly away this was the sign of back-up the Soul Society would need. As Nodt jumped down and observed with his Quincy comrade the sight before their eyes.

"It would seem they have come home Ni-Byakuya Kuchiki is returning As Nodt." Rukia said deciding to leave knowing Byakuya found come for her eventually, but she decided to let "Fear" have it's rematch. Besides she would need a break from the battles considered her state from the last encounter. The thin Quincy observed her rush off and decided to return his hunt with renewed interest.

**_"Brother and sister together in life and now death..."_**

-XXX-

Even while the chosen few return back down the state of the war was still clearly in the Quincy's favor. Even if they lost a few more letters their deaths would only increase the might of Yhwach. The knights of the Wandenreich would gladly die in conflict to give their leader more power or so they were led to believe. Most went along with such ideas but few would question if this was the proper way to live. Still the blood lust of the knights would be pleased in this war as Bambietta had shown off her Volstandig to Shinji Hirako the Vizard. Despite taking advantage of his zanpakuto Bambietta's "Explode" took care of him as she flew above everything with a confident grin on her face.

"Right left sideways backwards I don't fucking care about that shit! It's just some dumbass illusion anyways so what I can't use my senses perfectly I'll just do what I do best! With my Explode I'll send everything to kingdom come!" Laughing and blushing the violent female drew more reishi bombs down as her comrades looked on observing this massacre.

"Oh hell I hope this damn Volstandig goes away I hate when this shit happens it's like um..." Candice's comment was finished by Liltotto enjoying more sweets.

"A premature release how do make such a fucking obvious joke Candy." Her bored expressing only made Candice pissed.

"Like you're one to talk sucking on that banana oh that's very subtle!"

"Perhaps you could consider being more upfront like with Bambi and her puns." Meninas spoke looking at her uniform for any dirt.

"I happen to think Bambi-chan likes the innuendo very much!" Giselle's comment was followed by a silly pout.

"Whatever I would rather be with Bambi's crazy ass then a fucking freakshow like Pepe and that damn "Mind" ability!" Candice noticed something was going on down on the battlefield. Besides the guy with a strange helmet and the female lieutenant of Shinji there was someone else coming towards the area.

"Ohh seems like Bambietta is going to have come company with Rukia?" The "Power" was not sure if she was correct but there was the figure of that girl arriving near the female squad now.

"What the hell is Rukia doing here bored of this war like we are now." The blonde wondered her intentions.

"Oh dear Bambi-chan might blow up dear Rukia-chan!" Giselle giving a look of worry.

"Oh please you would jump at the chance to make them your slaves Gigi!"

As the females watched Rukia had finally arrived to see more injured shinigami including Shinji in the wake of Bambietta's attacks. Looking down at the "Liquid" Bambietta could only chuckle at the other female knight.

"Aww how cute you've come to rescue me that's so adorable!" Her teasing attitude caused her to miss Momo drawing out her zanpakuto to attack but was quickly stopped by Sanjn.

"Oh my the vice captain almost got me I'm so scared of what she will do-" Rukia's voice suddenly overrode Bambi's current frame of mind.

"You damn fool why are you taking this so lightly! Don't you care his majesty is counting on us to crush the enemy and you play around with them like mere food!" Rukia said with a huff clearly tired from her chase over here and from that burst of energy used to speak. The violet haired woman flew down now very upset about Rukia's statement.

"Who the fuck are you to speak to me about his majesty's will! You're just a new bitch that I'm surprised no one decided to rape yet!" Suddenly "E" and "L" were engaging in a yelling match while the wolf captain told Momo to relax and watch.

"You both are fools deciding not to face your enemy in battle. Yet the bigger fool is myself for not believing the rumors even until the bitter end about you Rukia Kuchiki!" Their eyes returned to their real target in this war.

"Hmm like your gang does not have some infighting doggie! We might bitch to each other, but we won't let that stop us from kicking all your asses!"

"We will not underestimate your might however in the end all of the Soul Society will be cleansed by the Wandenreich." Rukia said agreeing with her loud burst of pride somewhat.

Quickly the females moved in on Sajin as Rukia and Bambietta threw their Reishi abilties at the captain. He was able to avoid the water but could not dodge the explosive energy. He knew the armor could withstand the explosions yet he was unsure about the liquid.

"Impressive even with unneeded support you still managed to avoid taking more damage that's impressive animal instinct doggie!" Her praise only came with a confident grin at the inhuman beast.

"I do hope you realize my blasts can't be neutralized by anything! Everyone assumes I'm firing some kind of reishi bomb when actually anything I infuse with my reishi becomes the bomb!"

Sajin quickly yelled at Momo to move behind her as more of the explosions headed his way. He only had seconds to become a shield for Momo and Shinji as the blasts came to an end.

"You did not go in for the kill hoping to see what's under his armor Bambietta?" Rukia asked looking at her female comrade in this army.

"Well duh I wanna see what that doggie really looks like before I finish him off "Liquid" don't you?"

"I can't say it won't be anything...interesting?" The aftermath fumes moved out of the way revealing someone who did not seem like an animal or a human. It was more like a combination of both animals as the fruits of the human metamorphosis technique were now shown.

"That's not the doggie face I remember from before." Both of the girls realized he looked much different than before and that he was a threat. Rukia saw his zanpakuto being drawn and quickly entered her Volstandig form. She was not in perfect condition but this was war and survival was the key no matter what.

"**Bankai** **Kokujō Tengen Myō'ō** **Dangai Jōe!**"

Suddenly both girls were face to face with a inhuman beast that was not Sajin as his Bankai started it's attack.

Bambietta did not seem impressed by the newly changed Bankai however Rukia knew this thing would pose a threat. The power of the "Explode" was not as effective and did nothing to slow the giant weapon down. This was only confirmed by Sajin revealing the ability of this Bankai and why it seemed immortal. The now wereman captain infused his very life into this creation removing it's armor in exchange for an immortal form. Bambietta could not understand what this meant but Rukia got the picture as both girls were now on the defensive with scars of battle being added on as the fight continued. The head of Squad 7 explained fully that he gave up his own life to ensure victory in this battle. Rukia knew she could not die here, and yet she wanted to keep this girl alive. True she was no saint and letting such a monster live but Rukia was no longer an innocent person. There was also the fact she wanted to ensure the other Quincy survive long enough till **he** arrived. Having an audience would be key even if it was the "enemy" watching.

'That fool is going to get herself killed there is no way to stop that Bankai.' This was further cemented as now a giant hole was in the wereman's chest but no blood came out. He truly gave up his soul to empower his own Bankai weapon. Rukia just growled realizing the "Explode" was done for unless she used her own ability.

'Why should I that girl would not like that in fact she might try and kill me.' Still it would earn more favor with the Wandenreich the fact she would protect one of their own without being asked. She was already considered a traitor why not prove it yet again to everyone.

"Fuck!" With a huge moan about what she was about to suffer Rukia knew she would have to make this quick. Sajin was moving in for the kill and none of the Reishi explosives would slow him down. As he was yelling to the other girl Rukia flew into the direction of Bambietta creating a giant orb of water using all the Reishi possible. She knew this would not make the blow soft but at least Bambietta would not be rendered useless.

"This is not for your sake Bambietta but for the Wandenreich..." Rukia just closed her eyes knowing she was now helpless. The giant skeleton Bankai moved it's sword at the girls creating a huge blast from it's final attack.

_**"THE DECISION WAS MADE TO SET MY LIFE ASIDE!"**_

* * *

_Been a while since I did a cliffhanger also I hope the next part won't take so long to come out but life is more important sorry everyone. I know Rukia seems stupid for saving Bambietta but it's in her nature to protect the helpless. Also time line for this part seems odd but then again this is only the Second Day of battle.  
_


	17. See Fear Here 2

_ I'm grateful for the people who have and will see this story and favorite it thank you all very much for sticking with me through this. I know repeating myself but I don't say this enough for you all.  
_

* * *

_**Of Swords and Bows Act 17: See Fear Here 2**  
_

The king does wait as the pawns move in the field of war. The most important pieces remain and wait for the moment to complete checkmate. This was true for the current form of the Wandenreich. Yhwach observed his children continue their war with the Soul Society. He would not accept failure from anything of his knights. They would have to prove themselves before he would accept their return inside of him. He also noticed the soul of Rukia was in a strange kind of flux. She must have remembered more of her past, but this was nothing to worry about in his mind. She remained loyal for a reason and that was good enough he did not want mindless obedience anyway. Speaking of which he looked back to see his selected heir watching the show.

"She seems eager like the rest of them such an interesting test subject don't you think my son?" His voice teasing the last of the real line of Quincy standing by his side. His glasses shined for a second before he nodded his head.

"I suppose your majesty. I still wonder if she has another reason for doing all of this, but I must ask why did you go through this for her and not Ichigo Kurosaki?"

This was a interesting question which made the elder laugh. He was impressed Uryuu would actually ask such a question. It would not be an issue to reveal part of his intentions to this new child of his military organization.

"How amusing you do have a backbone boy! I suppose when you're creating the perfect weapon you must work with a prototype. That blueprint might not be complete and most likely will become defective, but it's data will ensure the final product will be improved."

Hearing Yhwach consider his friend as nothing more than a weapon added more hate inside his heart. He would love to kill this man here and now yet that would not end this madness. For now he would play the fool continuing on with the praise for his sake and Rukia. These betrayals would injure Ichigo's spirit and yet there was no other way. Play the soldier and live to fight another day or defy their will and die in vain.

"A smart concept your majesty that does make sense." Haschwalth looked over at the heir knowing he learned from their conversation earlier. The Grand Master revealed the real purpose of the Sternritter and death would only send their spirits back inside the emperor. Now that Rukia and Uryuu drank the blood of the emperor they were bound to him, despite not realizing his error Uryuu would get revenge one way or the other. The "A" ranked knights just observed the battle waiting for the last of the shinigami to fall from the royal palace before starting their attack.

'Rukia you have to live no matter what.'

-XXX-

For a moment Rukia imagined this was her death as more of her lost memories returned to her mind. The white moon in the sky as she came to the house of Ichigo Kurosaki. Her mission is what drew them together even if it was just "part of the plan" that did not matter. She met someone who changed her life for the better. He alone brought something new to the realm of souls. He was not willing to give up and let things continue as they were in the Seireitei. He brought change to everyone and sparked something in Rukia's soul. She would give anything to see him again even in the field of battle. As she opened her eyes the ice had broken apart leaving Bambietta and herself on the ground. She had a few shards in her legs and her Reishi levels were low yet it was enough to protect them both. Sajin looked the girl in horror seeing his efforts were in vain. He tried to limp on to the castle but it was too late the limit on his technique had been reached and his transformation had started.

Besides some blood loss and some pain in her legs it could have ended worse for the both of them. The female knights finally came down and watched Rukia try and limp her way back up.

"Oh wow they look so bruised up and close to death it's cute!" Giselle's cheerful tone was in contrast to the sight of the female. Quickly Liltotto pulled out some of the ice shards devouring them with a bored look on her face.

"So that's what Reishi tastes like so dull." Even while Rukia screamed out in pain from the wounds being in filled with her ice she was happy to be alive. Bambietta had suffer some burns to her skin and uniform but she was not dead. Before they could celebrate Momo had moved in ready to stab Rukia in the back not caring about being seen or hurt anymore.

_**"You traitor!"**_ Rukia did not have time to run but she was not cut open by her zanpakuto. The girl was stabbed instead by Bambietta and her own Reishi blade. Quickly Momo was tossed into a wall like nothing as the leader of the female knights gave a sigh looking down at the "L" female.

"There we are even now why the hell did you even come here in the first place?" She said putting her gloved hands on her hips. Bambietta did not enjoy seeing others get in the way of her fights. She got that with her own squad already. Rukia tried to rise up but with a grown she just bowed in respect.

"Forgive me I can't move myself right now. As for your question I needed to be a part of this battle there is someone coming and I had to find the best area to be in before his arrival." Her reply made the female confused as Meninas walked over to Rukia's side.  
"It seems your are low on Reishi levels as well dear." Her gentle reply caused Rukia's eyes to widen in fear. She knew having low Reishi levels was not good and worse could lead to death. It might be why she was unable to move a lot now either. She was beginning to lose herself in despair trying to figure out a way to regain some of her lost strength. Before the others could think of a plan more shinigami had found their locations and quickly moved in on them all.

"There they are including that witch Rukia Kuchiki!" Candice saw the group and just sighed feeling annoyed.

"Great more fucking hotties to deal with we can't have a minute of peace around here!" With a bolt of lightning now in hand she was ready to shock these guys but suddenly Rukia called her off.

"Don't you must let these guys live don't kill them yet..." She tried to speak up more but Candice was already roasting the soul reapers leaving them near death. With a louder cry Rukia called off the "Thunderbolt" before she finished them off.

"What the hell is it short stuff I'm trying to have some fun here!" The green haired woman began to notice Rukia flicker into her Volstandig form but she was not using it to fight the fallen soul reapers.

"It has to be enough to last for now..." Rukia knew this was a huge gamble but she had no choice at this point as to survive this war she needed power and these soldiers would help provide it. This ability was difficult to master and Rukia did not intend to use it at all however desperate times were on her now.

"Impossible she actually thinks she can use **Sklaverei**!" The reply from the blonde caused the other girls to looked at Rukia in fear.

"What the fuck you're going to absorb our Reishi particles as well you bitch!" Candice considered this treason but she did not feel like herself was being dominated as suddenly the bodies of the defeated soul reapers were being torn apart. Along with some of the white environment around them was turning into pure energy that was being sucked into Rukia's form. All the girls were left in shock as Rukia's injuries had been healed by this power and she was now slowly returning to her feet.

"This power will not last forever I will need more, but for now it must do for me." Her tone was still weak from the battles she was before this. While the other four did not move from their spot Bambietta walked up to Rukia now with a heart belt like the one she had on in her left hand.

"Put this on Sternritter." Rukia was confused by the command which got Bambietta angry as she does not like repeating herself.

"You heard me put this own you're part of my squad now got it? You take orders from me and me alone now well besides his majesty and Haschwalth." This girl was rather serious about Rukia being in her little circle. The idea was not appealing considering their behavior and yet this was the only way to gain trust. With a hesitant look Rukia sighed accepting the offer by putting the belt on her uniform. She thought it looked sily but this act of obedience made Bambietta grin with pleasure.

"Yayy Rukia-chan is our new sister!" Giselle tried to glomp Rukia but was pushed back by Liltotto

"You mean Bambi's new pain in the ass Zombie." She went back to sucking on her ice cream.

"You seem rather thin Rukia perhaps you can try some of Lili's sweets later on." Meninas seemed concerned about Rukia's figure more than anything.

"Whatever just don't steal any guys and you're fine with me." Candice said trying to see if there were more soul reapers coming. Bambietta crossed her arms with a smug look now on her face. She was pleased to have recruit such a useful ally even if she was one of the enemy before the war.

"The fact you were able to use an advanced Quincy ability impressed me. Not to mention you even saved my ass when I didn't need help you're becoming quite a talent newbie. Still I have to ask who the hell is this person you're waiting for exactly don't tell me you find one of these shinigami attractive like Candy."

Candice was quick to lash back at her ally when Rukia gave up the identity of this person.

"You should know this person already it's Ichigo Kurosaki..." Everyone gasped at this revelation and the fact Rukia remembered this guy. It seemed the details from her diary were very true.

"It's true you still did know about him!" Lilltotto yelled out first.

"So the power of Gremmy has faded away from her mind!" Meninas came second in her comment.

"E-hh Rukia-chan loved this guy?" Giselle spoke out with a gasp.

"What the hell why didn't you detail how he looks without a shirt my imagination is killing me!" Candice swooned over this information.

"You gained some of your memories back then?" Bambietta finished off their reactions wanted to understand more from her new ally.

Rukia just looked down with a sigh before yelling at the top of her lungs.

"When the hell did you all decide to read my diary?"

-XXX-

Byakuya and Renji had split apart during their fall from the royal palace. The heir of the Kuchiki Clan knew he was now strong enough to be on his own for a while, but he knew the redhead would still be thinking about Rukia. It would only be a matter of time before they faced off in battle once more only now the question remained in his mind. Would he be willing to kill the former soul reaper lieutenant. Despite being her brother he was more than willing to kill her back when she was a prisoner during Aizen's scheme. Still that was a matter of pride this was a completely different matter entirely. He wondered if that same devotion was left in him at this point, but that would have to come another time. Observing the area near him the captain of division 6 knew the landscape was different. He could not even detect the location of his comrades or enemies that well. Caution would have to be made here.

"...!" A cold touch had been felt on the arm of the shinigami as he turned around to see no one. It was clear this was not a phantom, aberration, spook, or ghost it was something he felt before, and someone he faced before in battle. Drawing out his zanpakuto Byakuya continued to look around for this being playing tricks with his mind before he felt a whisper near his ear.

_**"Scared are you?"**_**  
**  
'That voice the one who took Senbonzakura As Nodt!' He slashed behind him once more seeing nothing in sight. He turned around to finally face the man who nearly took his life during the first invasion.

_**"I'm scared so scared...very scared...so very...scared I am scared...so...very..."**_

_**"WHY HAVE YOU TAKEN MY SENBONZAKURA!"**_

It seemed the "Fear" was furious about losing his stolen Bankai. This did not startle Byakuya in the least as he was more than prepared for this Quincy. His time in the Royal Palace allowed him to rediscovered the uses of his Zanpakuto. He overlooked the many ways this blade can work against the enemy.

"As Nodt you seem upset about something can I assist you?" This was going to set him off but he did not care he needed to get with of this one quickly. As the white cloak went off the tall Quincy Byakuya realized he was eager to kill him as well.

**"Rukia Kuchiki's sister!"  
**

"That girl no longer has that name it's only Rukia now." The pride of his clan would not accept anything like that girl and he knew this very well.

_**"Is that so perhaps when I cut off the heads of each Kuchiki member she will become one again!"  
**_  
"The Kuchiki line does with me As Nodt this is something an outside will never understand."

Byakuya had to use **Shunpo** in constant movement to avoid the Reishi thorns blasting near his feet. He did not want to use his blade until he was close enough but these thorns were keeping him at a distance. He must avoid the substance but As Nodt could only chuckle at this sight.

_**"It's useless there is no running from FeAr ItSeLf!"**_

"Scatter..." The pink blades created a barrier from the thorns yet their substance leaked through catching Byakuya by surprise. With no place to run his body felt the fear return freezing him in place.

"No not again!" His blade fell down as he grabbed his arm. The blades stopped the thorns yet their substance could not sliced through as he was once more rendered helpless in panic's might.

_**"Useless Byakuya Kuchiki you can't overcome fear it's hold will once more take your body and crush it again! You thought become stronger would save you but fear is something that can't be cut!"**_

"True fear is something beyond physical reasoning which is why I will eliminate you completely. You see I've learned the reason of fear and know for a fact you will be killed in this battle."

Suddenly the soul reaper rose to his feet no longer paralyzed by his own worst nightmares. He was able to pick up his personal sword and return to his former calm self in no time at all. This left the long haired knight confused for a moment.

_**"Understand fear what nonsense no single mind can wrap itself around the concept of fear. It's something that changes constantly, and it's reason always different inside the heart of each person even if you face such terror again it will take hold on your spirit once more!" **_His body tilted as he continued on with his speech of fear seeing it had no effect on the captain.

"Didn't you hear me the first time I now understand my fear and will overcome it along with you As Nodt!"

...

The battle raged on as Byakuya and As Nodt continued their battle with cuts and battle scars on their bodies. It was clear these two would not stop even if their bodies were unable to move. The embodiment of years of hatred came to form in this fight. Soon the flowers of war bloomed as thorns and petals of blades were shot at the enemy with body feeling pain from these attacks. It seemed like they were at even level but Byakuya knew he was stronger than before and figured it was time to prove this fact. He decided to force As Nodt towards his location and end this with the power of kido.

**"Hadō #4. Byakurai!"**

A stream of lightning created a hole in As Nodt's chest with blood now coming out yet this would not stop him. Byakuya noticed all of the thorns now heading in his direction and realized he was wide open. All of the petals circled around him trying to destroy each thorn but some broke through as more fear entered the heart of Byakuya. They once more were at an draw with no end in sight. Decided to play on the Quincy's emotions he asked him about his current feelings on this battle wanting to see if there was another weakness.

"I'm not surprised a Quincy can feel pain, but do you feel fear right now? In this conflict our bodies are moving closer to death and we each share equal amounts of punishment and yet I can't help but feel like your despair is greater than mine As Nodt."

The head of the Quincy tiled left and right pondering Byakuya's question in his mind. Was this the meaning of fear to have your body cut apart blow by blow with no way to stop it. Feeling your chest leak out blood in the face of the enemy. Having some part of the mind screaming out mercy for the sake of living.

_'Is this what fear is like? Does this mean I'm in fear...'_

Byakuya did not wait for an answer now decided to end this by using the Bankai As Nodt craved so badly. He figured the Quincy would not survive this attack considering the work he put into it during training.

**"Bankai!** **Senbonzakura Kageyoshi!"  
**

As Nodt remembered this feeling when he cut down this man with this very same power. Before long several blades were in the area as they all turned into more petals eventually creating a circle full of them. Byakuya did not want As Nodt to die easily wanting to exact enough punishment for his actions to him and Rukia as felt the man deserved. He despised such tactics of manipulating the mind on people bending or breaking their souls into pieces. For this action As Nodt will learn a new kind of fear.

"Consider yourself lucky I could have killed you before this but I wanted to see what caused me to suffer in terror. Now that I understand what you are the pain you shall feel now will go beyond what Rukia suffered by your hands!"

A laugh came from the knight as he simply clapped his hands in joy. This was not what he expected out of a dead man walking in the least. His hands moved to his mask as he revealed a scarred faced under his black mask. Adding to his image of nightmares As Nodt continued to laugh.

_"Fear...fearsomeness...do you think this will be enough to make me consider being in fear...**WRONG**! **The only thing I fear is the wrath of his majesty and losing my very existence! This fight is not even the least bit painful in the slightest!"**  
_

As Nodt's eyes rolled up revealing his Quincy cross triggering his transformation into his complete holy form. Byakuya went to take a sword out but he felt his hand become slower by the second. Turing around he saw the Quincy now with a Quincy Zeichen on his head along with a body that had several stitches , blood coming from his eyes, and long teeth in his mouth. Byakuya could not understand why this beast was making him feel so helpless.

**"Tatarforas!"** [ Afraid of God ]

Despite being inside Senkei Byakuya was having a difficult time moving his body. Deciding to use his blades a few swords came at the Quincy but suddenly stopped moving. Byakuya strained more of his mind but none would continue at As Nodt's body.

_"Useless you can't touch me as long as you've seen my form you are helpless to fear. Those nerve cells in your body are no longer in your power soul reaper!"  
_  
Byakuya did not accept this trying to move his arm to slash the enemy but suddenly all of his limbs become frozen by an unknown feeling. He could not believe his eyes as saw Senkei being overwhelmed by a space of white seeing lines form as eyes were opening under the power of tatarforas.

Byakuya closed his eyes believe this was some illusion but he saw and hear As Nodt still speaking with him.

**"Sorry your are too late! Closing your eyes won't save you Byakuya even going off into a dream is useless. Happy thoughts may rise but they will soon be drenched in fear's influence! Perhaps several thoughts will cause your heart to stop beating, but I know one moment that will last forever the moment you saw your beautiful sister leave this place. You've said you overcame your fear but this is something completely new to you right Byakuya!"**

Byakuya felt his body tremble under this power as he saw the images of Rukia walking away into the darkness her last words still haunting him to this very moment. He could feel sweat pour down his face as the power of fear began to overwhelm his mind.

**"It's staring soon your heart will be crushed into nothingness by the fear that's always been building up in your soul!"**

**fear...FEAR...fEAr...FeAR...fEaR...feaR...feAr...**

Byakuya knew there was only a second way to stop this pain as he suddenly plunged his sword into his chest. This shocked the monster that was As Nodt as he figured he was going to kill himself. People usually do end their fear and pain by taking away their own life. It would not shock him to see if this was how the mighty Byakuya Kuchiki ended as he just laughed at this moment. He was unaware the captain was regaining moment as suddenly petals had slashed away the left arm of As Nodt.

Before the "Fear" could notice each of the eyes were stabbed by the petals floating in the air removing the white void of fear leaving the area of Senkei in return. Byakuya had pulled out the blade and he seemed calm once more.

"Impossible how did you overcome my fear in that space you should not have been able to move a muscle with those images in your head and-" As Nodt felt more petals bush by his leg puncturing it.

"I should thank you As Nodt not only did you cause me to return to the basics of my zanpakuto you also helped show me the difference between pain and fear. You see while your fear was quite powerful on my spirit when I fused the pain of my body and my feelings towards the people I know fear was outweighed by my pain."

**"That does not make sense! How can one override my fear with just pain alone! Fine I will make you suffer fear worse than death! It's too good for you it's too good for you it's too good for you it's too good for you it's too good for you it's too good for you!"**

**"I will cast you into the realm of despair and fear itself, your mind collapsing while it's still fully aware! Your final days will be in regret wishing you had killed me before now!"**

Combining all the power of his holy form As Nodt grew in size and horror showing off the remains of his body in a deformed state. His eyes moving in different directions while his smaller body handed from his mouth as he planned on crushing the captain with his might.

**"THE END IS NIGH BYAKUYA KUCKIKI!"**

Byakuya could only observe this man now with pain not hated or terror seeing what he's become due to his own feelings.

"You are no longer creating fear As Nodt. Now that I don't fear you what's reflected on your face is the manifestation of your own fears and for that I pity you Quincy." Before the monster could move waves of pink clashed at his body as the knight could only think back to what made him become fear in the beginning.

'It seems Rukia was right he overcome me and fear itself forgive me your majesty...'

* * *

_Whew that is done and now you see the domino effect creating from just one person not being involved in the Soul Society's side._


	18. God of Vision

_ I'm grateful for the people who have and will see this story and favorite it thank you all very much for sticking with me through this. I know repeating myself but I don't say this enough for you all.  
_

* * *

_**Of Swords and Bows Act 18: God of Vision**  
_

The concept of war has been many kinds of places not just the realm of souls. As always it could have been over any kind of matter that brought two sides against each other. Some believed in the cause, others just wanted the battles to end for the sake of life, and some just wanted to kill as many as possible. The holy knights were savages despite their clothing and behavior in front of their father. Each was just waiting to spill the blood of the shinigami and paint their home in red.

Kenpachi loved the sight of that color as he cut his foes down limb from limb. To him war was the perfect chance to kill as many people as he wanted. Even with that something inside his spirit was not happy. Even while observing the carnage he could not get over the death of the woman he came to know as a "motherly" figure despite nearly killing him when they first met. Her face was full of malice and he knew he was in love at that moment. Even while saying he hated that woman some part of him thought otherwise. She cut him in several places, but that scar on her chest never went away. Like cancer it stuck to her body unable to be removed by time and it was something that grew worse when she was near that child. Eventually he became a man inducted into the Gotei 13, and yet he could not get over his defeat by her blade. No matter how much time passed he would have his revenge on her.

The moment came when he achieved his goal sending his sword through her body. The blood would not stop as she was now being sent to her death by his hands. He should be happy but he could only cry out in pain feeling sad about this. He did not show any remorse for killing his foes, but this was not the same for this female soul reaper. He could not help but shake as he was holding her dying body knowing he would have to live on with his new source of strength. He would inherit her will and now learn the nature of his zanpakuto. This would be needed to help in the fights yet to come during this war. His desire to kill would be tested now more than ever and he would not let her death be in vain.

"Man I'm fucking bored where is that asshole leader at least he seems tough." He was hoping to get his win back despite losing to a fake version of the emperor. Still suffering a painful defeat was something he did not to happen again. He would crush him along with the rest of his flunkies. Yet he had this feeling his little friend was in trouble. Despite being annoyed by his lieutenant Yachiru was someone he also cared about, and with the death of Unohona he would need to watch over her more often. Deciding to seek out her spirit pressure he noticed it was in a state of panic. For her to be in that mindset was not good so he rushed to find her wondering what was going on.

-XXX-

The ability to create life was such a precious gift in this world. Making something from nothing is a rare kind of power that was considered a work of gods. It seemed in the empire of the Quincy such a "god" existed in the shape of a child. Despite his look he knew more about that world than other kids his age. He knew the structure of the universe or so he claimed to others around him. He gave birth to a Quincy giving him an ability like the father of their kind would using him to observe the enemy in battle. He was so bored being trapped in that dark cell so to have the chance to be out like this was an enjoyable feeling. He also was giving some respect in helping to keep their new ally in line. Despite her remembering her former life he still held power over her with his ability and he planned to remind her of that before this was over, but for now he had to deal with the shinigami in front of him.

Guenael Lee was another failed creation of his imagination so like any piece of work it would have to be destroyed. Despite the man now being a living being his life was quickly ending under the power of Gremmy's vision. Now observing the pink haired child began to pick her apart reducing her body into a fragile piece of bread called a cookie. She was rather scared at the moment being helpless under his power and Isane unable to protect her or the injured Vizards in the room from the Sternritter.

"In this world the most powerful is imagination..." Gremmy's power granted by Yhwach was something he was grateful for very much. Even that body of his was just another piece of his vast vision hiding his real form. Fitting that such a creator would hide his brain inside of a human body. Before he could play with the lieutenant some more a loud explosion came from behind his back revealing the entrance of Kenpachi Zaraki. Gremmy was thrilled to feel such a powerful engage him in battle. He proclaimed himself the stronger Sternritter in the Wandenreich, and now he would have his chance to prove it. This Captain was one of the special war potentials and with his defeat the "V" would be considered the top Quincy under "B" and "A" of course.

Deciding to prepare a proper battlefield his mind constructed a huge arena which would let him use his mind to the greatest of his abilities. Kenpachi wondered how he could make such a place and so the Quincy revealed the nature of his power trying to break his morale. Kenpachi did not believe this and yet the wound he left on the kid's arm was healed in a instant. It was clear he going to have a hard time killing this enemy. This only made him grin in amusement having fun with a foe that put up a fight. He wanted to cut this child's head right off his body.

"You will understand you can not believe my words in the least, but I pick your body apart without using a single finger."

-XXX-

The shinigami were observing the battle against the two "beasts" of both sides while Askin and Pepe did not seem interested in Gremmy's methods.

"Hehe that monster is perfect for battling that war potential gegege..." The giant man floating on disk commented looking at the feast Askin was enjoying.

"Well you're one to talk Pepe your antics tend to rival his most of the time." He grabbed his basket preparing to leave when he decided to ask about someone else in their army.

"So how is that pet project of the emperor going? I'm pretty sure she will turn against us sooner or later I don't even know why his majesty would not let me control her!" A sigh came from the man knowing where he was about to go with his statement.

"Don't be silly you and Giselle would just turn her into a puppet. What Yhwach is hoping to achieve is beyond such a simple concept. She represents something unique in our world similar to that boy Ichigo Kurosaki. I'm sure the experiment will reach it's conclusion before this war is over with."

"She seems to have made some friends in Bambietta's crew as well." Askin gave a serious expression as he replied to that statement.

"That might get her killed during this battle..."

To say Bambietta was pleased about the war would be an understatement. Now that the doggie was out of action she along with her crew could go on with their attack on the shinigami. The girls were ready to have some more fun and best of all Rukia would come along for the ride. She might not be used to their actions , but Bambietta felt she would learn in time.

"Hah this makes 25 shinigami killed and what's your score dear Ruki?" Her pet name did not phase the girl as she froze another soul reaper trying to kill the "traitor" of their culture.

"It does not matter our focus should be ending the war as soon as possible." Rukia knew she was running on fumes despite the stolen reishi from the battlefield knowing she could not handle another big fight. For now she would have to rely on her so called allies for the moment. They seemed helpful then again Giselle was trying to "help" out in a way that did not seem like a good thing.

"Oh my it seems like Gremmy is having some fun over there!" Giselle replied observing the huge white box now created near their location. The other female knights felt the spike in power inside that structure wanting to see the battle.

"Kenpachi..." Rukia was able to tell the kind of spirit pressure locked up in that area leaving the girls in shock.

"How the hell did you know it was him! That guy is one of the special war potentials and you fucking said that's who is fighting that dork." Liltotto was more curious about their new friend now.

"Think about it who else would cause such a thing like that to be created. I know some things about Kenpachi and one of them is the fact he drew a lot of attention to himself."

"Hmm well if you know that why don't you just return to their side you should be aware of your past self by now." Meninas' words got a cold glare from Rukia in return.

"Why should I they would not accept me back anyway it's clear I will remain here even if I did not want to do so." The air grew quiet as the girls took her words into consideration.

"There they are the traitor and her comrades stop them!" Bambietta stood in front of Rukia with arms crossed over her chest.

"Look we can talk about this later for now let's deal with these pricks!" With a nod Rukia continued her descent into hell with no end in sight.

-XXX-

Gremmy employed several kinds of tactics to fight his enemy from lava, to water, reshaping the area, and relying on other forms of imagination. Despite his tricks Kenpachi was not slowing down and it seemed Yachiru was back to normal as well. His vision's power would go away if he focused on something else for too long. The boy was trying to understand this feeling growing inside his soul ever since Kenpachi had spoke about proving his superiority in this fight. Gremmy had felt things came easy to him so having such a person for a foe was exciting as he relished in the desire to crush this man under his might.

Now several amounts of guns came into the picture with lots of ammo being expended on the eyepatch captain. The explosive rounds only bruised the man as he was only grinning with amusement not showing his pain. Seeing this Gremmy returned the feeling enjoying this pleasure of combat. Several blades came out the ground only to be cut down by Kenpachi slashing into the kid's arm once more only now he could not move his blade.

'The fuck my sword won't move!' A giant hand came down to crush Kenpachi but it was sliced into pieces only seconds later. Gremmy was having trouble thinking of ways to keep him down enough to finish the bloodthirsty man off. Worse now he was open to attack as several amounts of blood poured out of his body weakening him. More strokes hit the child as he was beginning to fear this was the end for him.

"What don't tell me you just imagined yourself losing..." That phrase seemed to spark a realized in the visionary's mind. This had changed the battle as Gremmy seemed to have regained some amount of confidence.

"You have my thanks Kenpachi Zaraki!" Suddenly he no longer had any wounds on his body and he seemed reborn. Gremmy saw the image of his dead body and knew he was going to win this fight. With his power a second version of himself appeared before the captain. Using his second change Gremmy increased the power of his imagination to make something that would crush everyone besides himself. The sky was now parting with the huge meteorite coming down to fall on the Seireitei ending the war in this area.

"This is my most powerful ability. This is not a clone of mine it's a real creation my power allows me to make life. We both can't die and the power of our imagination has been doubled. With this power everything here will vanish besides myself. I will be the last man standing..."

"A meteorite I've never cut something like that before this is really fucking sweet_** NOZARASHI!**_"

Both sides of the war was now looking upwards seeing the fruit of Gremmy's desperation in the moment. It could not be undone now as the huge rock slowly headed down to crush everyone. Bazz-B was scared shitless at this moment unable to do anything to stop this from happening. Even the emperor came out to witness this moment. Bambietta was not aware of what was going to happen as each of the girls held on each other fearing they would die, but Rukia only smiled knowing Kenpachi thrived on these kinds of moments.

"You must be thinking I can just imagine this way but it's already reality. Let's say for an example, _just _for an example you were able to kill me this meteorite will not disappear from this place. All of you will be destroyed and I will be the lone survivor. Just how I envisioned so I guess this is the phrase at one's wits end Kenpachi Zaraki!"

"Me at the end of my wit? You're the one running out of tricks fucking kid!" He quickly jumped into the air ready to cut this down with just one slice of his blade. After the battle with Unohana he began to hear a voice in his mind. He did not know what it was at the moment yet soon enough he began to understand who was talking with him. This voice had been trying to reach him for years and now he was able to answer it's call learning the name of his blade.

_**"DRINK NOZARASHI!"**_

Yachiru observed the sight remembering the first moment he saw this person. He cut down people just bored at the moment and yet she did not run away. She was not scared of him and ever since she had never left his sight. Now she could see that man rise to the moment cutting down the giant rock before it reduced their home to ground zero. Gremmy was upset having to be push to this point putting so much pressure on his mind. He was no longer having fun with this monster and called him such a thing. Hearing the comment about cutting things an idea popped in his mind. Suddenly more clones appeared as he increased his power.

"Adding more fodder won't do shit boy!" Kenpachi was able to cut down a few however it was too late. Suddenly he was stuck inside a black void as his body was exposed to the atmosphere of space.

"It's simple I will kill you using something that has no kind of form!" His scream of pain pleased the cruel child.

"In the depths of space all of your body will be violently evaporated! The blood from your wounds will boil, take a breath and your lungs will explode, and your body will die a slow painful death! That's even if you can remain conscious..." A swipe from his blade cut another copy right in half. Even with the severe damage he was able to take down the copies of the Stenritter. Yet one of them was turned into a bomb and before he could hunt the real one down he was caught in a huge blast. Despite all of this Kenpachi was still alive and willing to fight. Now the child was at his end of imagination. His body sweating from using so much of his brain. He was planning to turn his own form into a monster to battle this man when he looked down at his lieutenant with a evil smirk on his lips.

"I see that girl is an interesting audience why don't we add her to the show!" Suddenly a huge tornado was in the area but Kenpachi did not see the point.

"You really think Yachiru can't handle a little wind from a little shit like you?" A chuckle came out the boy's lips as he had to explain what his game was.

"I'm sure she's rather strong but not even she will survive the explosions inside the tornado." The wounded eye of the captain of squad 11 noticed several more copies heading toward the funnel of wind realized he was going to set off several explosions that would level that area. She could not stop all of that by herself and knew he needed to save her.

"You fucking pussy bastard using bullshit tactics!" The usual bloodthirsty manic rushed off to help save her before it was too late. As he came to the tornado's location several more Gremmy clones had been put inside waiting for the moment to explode when Kenpachi noticed Yachiru was not there only her clothing. He was more concerned than ever but realized he needed to stop this tornado. He knew he had to set of the bombs realizing he would be caught in the area of the blasts.

"Fucks sake why do I have to be the goddamn hero this time!" With a roar he flew in the eye of the storm slicing more of the clones hoping none would set off. To his surprise they were not exploding, but rather they were multiplying in their numbers laughing at him. Before he knew it the entire tornado was full of them and each one exploded creating a huge blast that could be seen by anyone.

-XXX-

"_**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**_ now you see the will of my imagination can't be denied by anyone! You've lost war potential!"

"O-hhh fuck Yachiru I let you down motherfucking little shit..." His voice weak as he body was struggling to just move now. Everyone in the area looked horrified at his bloody body turning into a dead corpse. The sight of such a man saving everyone twice now helpless to the wrath of the Quincy. Before long Gremmy came in front of his defeated prey now moving in for the kill.

"I've won I'm the winner you're the loser Kenpachi Zaraki!" All of the observers were now running at the child ready to get their payback but they never reached him in time. They all were suddenly shocked by a thunderbolt.

"Well look what we got here a huge ass haul and that little fucker that almost killed us!" His hooded uniform turned around seeing the female knights in total now in his area.

"Damn I should have expected my battle would draw unwanted attention. Then again I did imagine you all would take advantage of wounded prey." He was not one to share with others in the Wandenreich.

Suddenly Kenpachi drew his body up moving behind Candice to cut her down with as much strength as he had left. Yet he was too slow as he was hit by her thunder while Meninas used her power to sent him back to the ground. With so much pain in his body he was unable to do anything more in this war.

"I guess you've come to kill me right Bambietta?" Gremmy said noticing the other females running off to deal with the remaining shinigami as Bambietta and Rukia were left in front of him. She just grew a confident smirk on her lips.

"You're one to talk "V" didn't his majesty lock you in that box for your insanity. Now free you decide to repay him by nearly killing him with a huge fucking rock some thanks you have for him!" He just growled seeing Rukia now with that same heart belt on like the other female knights.

"So you've found your allies here do you really think they won't turn on you sooner or later perhaps they already tried to use you Rukia Kuchiki. Do you need to see the vision of your future if you remain with those uncreative brats."

"Personal feelings are not important my duty is to serve the emperor like the rest of the Quincy. I will see that through until my demise that's the vision inside of my mind Gremmy Thoumeaux." Her words showing more of her apathy about this entire conflict. With a sigh Bambietta just looked at the boy with a bored expression.

"Uncreative didn't you rely on explosives to deal with that man like my _**EXPLODE**_ you stealing asshole!" Before things broke down between them all of the remaining female Quincy arrived leaving the "Visionary" outnumbered and with the battle unable to defeat such odds.

"Oh my seems like he's about to speak his final words!"  
"So who will deliver the fatal blow here?"

"Why not rock, paper, scissors it seems like the logical conclusion? Rock wins"

"Dumbass now everyone will announce rock Mini!"

Rukia seemed bored not invested in their conversation at the moment when Gremmy suggested something as well.

"How boring you will most likely just shock, punch, eat, or turn him into a living corpse. Perhaps he should just be reduced into pieces Bambi."

"OHHH that's a wonderful idea Gremmy-kun sure he's not a looker but he might fit in with the others!" Giselle said beginning to drool from her mouth thinking about him become a new corpse.

Suddenly each of their eyes widen hearing a huge explosion from the sky. Suddenly they looked up to see a huge skull symbol in the sky. Rukia gasped knowing the meaning of this sign and knew who this guy was heading their way.

"Ichigo it's you..."

* * *

_I know very late well funny enough my imagination was having a rough time. As for why I'm leaving Gremmy alive it will come together the next chapter don't worry guys. Hope you forgive this one taking so long._


	19. The White Moon & The Black Sun

_ Been rather busy with my birthday and other family issues but now is the moment this has been building up to everyone enjoy.  
_

* * *

_**Of Swords and Bows Act 19: The White Moon & The Black Sun**  
_

The bright flash of light could be seen all over the field of battle. Each area of the frozen palace had people observing the sky looking at the huge skull symbol. Quincy and Soul Reapers were stunned for the moment observing this image before their eyes. The huge surge of power coming from this arrival was overwhelming as everyone was quick to figure out the identity of this man. The top of the Special War Potential list and the prize the Emperor tried to claim along with Aizen Ichigo Kurosaki. Despite everyone else being concerned Yhwach was grinning knowing this had gone perfectly. Ichigo had without knowing help move along his plans. By coming back from the Royal Palace the door was now open to invade, and strike the Spirit King with nothing to stop him except for the Zero Squad of course. Then again the emperor had prepared his own special forces to deal with them when the moment comes.

"The key now..." His Grand Master understood the order beginning the process to enter the holy realm as the heir of the Quincy observed this wondering how he was able to know about these things. He looked back at his chosen son with a look of understanding. He was no fool to betrayal and yet that did not concern him at the moment. In fact he would be proud to die at his hands if it meant the purification of his race in the future. For now he would remain the king to slay another ruler of this realm.

_**"Be grateful child to those who guided us to the light..."**_

The moment had come for the father of the Quincy to usher in the finale of everything. Hollows, Soul Reapers, Humans, and Quincy will soon embrace the end of everything unless the last bastion of heroes could stop this man. The war was just a means to an end as Yhwach was now moving to enter the house of the Soul Society. Uryuu knew his revenge had to come, but he did not know how to stop this person right now. For now he would follow his lead and wait for the moment. He could only hope his friends would not try and stop him and his ambition. After this was over he would return for now he must do this alone.

-XXX-

While the arrival of Ichigo was happening others fighting in this war meet more of the Soldat. Despite not being on the level of a Sternritter these soldiers could kill anyone if given the chance. Even the captains had to defend themselves against these men during this bloody conflict but suddenly everyone felt the spike in spirit pressure. All of the current players in this war had wondered if this was the man who brought a revolution to their land. The lost agent that managed to change everyone and everything over the course of events who once more will have to save them from their demise.

As for Shinji and Omaeda they would need to keep any Quincy from reaching Kenpachi. Easily dispatching some of the Soldat they had been found by Bazz-B the hothead of the Wandenreich.

"All I gotta do is keep you guys from reaching you friend simple enough!" His arrogance only pissed off the captain and lieutenant.

"So why the hell are you sticking that nose of yours in my business!" His grin matched the one Bazz-B was giving off to his opponents. With a simple hand gesture his unleashed the power of his heat.

_**"BURNER FINGER 3!" **_Lava had erupted from the knight forcing the shinigami to move on the defensive to avoid being melted in such heat.**  
**

As for Renji and Byakuya they had dispatched their foes with some difficulty as they both looked into the sky observing the sight before them falling into the Seireitei so quickly.

"This reaitsu..." Rukia did not expect Ichigo to become such a force with his training and now he was coming down...landing in a tower.

"Hmm that was quite a landing."

"That was so pathetic..."

"Oh wow!"

The girls did not seem impressed by his fall but their eyes widened noticing he was already behind him. Even Gremmy was surprised by such quickness by this war potential.

"That did not go well I should have put less strength into that one."

Ichigo did not even bother to face the Quincy as he went to observer the defeated captain. Kenpachi's pride felt hurt by this action of the orange haired teenager coming to help out.

"So you've become a comedian Ichigo?" Despite the line Ichigo gave a smile at the eyepatched soul reaper trying to show his maturity from the training.

"Believe me when I say this I've come to help you!" This managed to get Kenpachi to laugh even while he was bruised up and helpless.

"Well this is shitty you of all people coming to save my ass this has to be a dream."

Ichigo wondered if he would be able to help him out against the enemies behind him.

"You able to stand?"

"Don't be a dumbass Ichigo, you need to worry about yourself."

Candice had enough of this guy and tried to shock him with a thunderbolt, but her arm was grabbed and she was sent flying. Soon enough the rest of the female Quincy went after him as Meninas took hold of his clothing as Liltotto tried to eat him with her giant mouth. Suddenly a huge burst of light sent the other three girls into huge towers of the battlefield.

Bambietta had enough of this and decided to enter battle with him while Rukia and Gremmy observed this show of his new found strength. Ichigo held some of his strength back to make this battle seem even as Bambietta tried to slash him with her spirit weapon and yet she could not match and overwhelm him joining her allies in momentary defeat.

"I see the might belonging to one of the special war potentials the possibilities are endless." Gremmy replied with a cruel grin as Rukia observed with interest.

"Ichigo..." Suddenly a huge clap of thunder came down as Candice was not happy about this man ruining her clothing.

"You fucking asshole here I thought you were hot but you leave me in dirt like some whore! Do you know how long this perfection takes with my hair, makeup, eyelashes, and most of all this amazing body you fucking prick!"

"That's what you're so pissy about Candy?"

"Oh dear she is sc...ary!"

Drawing out her Quincy bow she planned to finish him off with a single shot.

**"Galvano Blast!" **Her **Heilig Pfeil** used a 5 gigajoule blast of electricity from her assigned ability of thunder. The youngest looking female knight was not so ignorant to believe that would be enough to kill him considering his rank given to him from Yhwach. As she expected Ichigo was not phased by her arrow in the least bit as each of the other girls drew out their bows to fire at him. Bambietta joined in preparing to send a few reishi bombs at the teenager. Ichigo thought this was fun not a serious threat from the enemy.

While the fight continued Askin knew he might be chosen to enter the royal palace with the other elite Quincy. Even so he wondered if he would have a choice in the matter. He also wondered how the reunion between Rukia and Ichigo would go considering her current frame of mind and whatever she was plotting. He knew everything would come to ahead before this was over. Looking over at the location of the emperor he had to think about everything that happened in his life wondering how this war will end for all parties involved.

Despite the amount of fire used Ichigo was able to send the girls back once more as Candice figured the knights were now screwing around with her. No matter what they tried at this point it was clear Ichigo was too strong from that, and yet they felt they could still take him down. Rukia knew this was just a pointless conflict and yet she did not plan to interrupt until Ichigo noticed her. Right now she was just waiting for this to be over with and yet she was becoming impatient like the other girls.

"It's clear this man deserves one thing execution will be the final verdict!"

Candice entered her Vollständig with thunder bolts over her wings as she was more confident about victory while the others did not want to go that far even Bambietta feeling like he was too good even with their holy forms. She wanted the others to help but they quickly refused until she mention the reward that the emperor might gave out for Ichigo's death. Not waiting for the others she charged at the boy having two huge thunder bolts in her hands. Ichigo was impressed by this kind of skill unaware of the insult he was now saying to Candice.

"So you are duel wielding seems like we are even with our weapons!"

"You idiot you must be blind too I'm sextuplet wielding!" She shot out another arrow but with just a single slash of his blade Ichigo cut of the electrical blast.

"Yeah you blocked my first attack but don't think you're hot shit for scaring those other brats! You think you're so cool well let's see how hot you look after this one _**Electrocution**_!"

Ichigo charged right at the surge of lighting now drawing out both of his blades to show off his new attack with his zanpakuto. With this move he was going to disperse her attack with ease.

**"Getsuga Jūjishō!"  
**

Seeing this action drew Rukia into action as she felt this had gone on long enough. The child behind her felt this was a sign of weakness.

"Feeling some amount of pity for those twits it's unbecoming of such a unique creation Rukia Kuchiki." He said with a cruel smile trying to break her emotionless mask now on her face. She did not budge and replied in a calculating tone.

"Hardly it's clear Ichigo is just showing off and I have to remind him how costly such an error will be in this war." Jumping up she noticed him following and did not bother to stop him for the moment. Needing to reach him she stopped herself and closed her eyes focusing her reishi into a single objective and with enough time a **Hirenkyaku** was created by her location.

"You were that's not a power many Quincy have and yet..." Gremmy was shocked she was able to produce such a thing and wondered what else she was capable of right now. Looking back she gave a short reply to his confusion.

"I'm not like other Quincy as you are no doubt aware." With the platform Rukia rose up into the air as Gremmy imagined a pillar to follow after her.

Despite losing her arm from the attack Candice was still ready to fight having Giselle use flesh from a shinigami to repair the injury. She refused to allow this man to beat her so easily.

"You better chill with that bitch mode Candy. I know you're feeling hot around this guy but that won't do you any good."

"Fuck off already!" Giselle just looked onwards sad about being unable to turn Candice into a zombie.

"You're mine now Ichigo that ass will be mine!" Before the next attack came Rukia flew up in front of Ichigo and Candice confusing the both of them.

"That is enough Candice you know he is too strong for most of you right now a single attack won't stop him." Ichigo's eyes widen and his fist began to shake at hearing her emotionless voice speak out.

"Bullshit I bet you came here just to make out with him I'm not falling for your lies rookie!" Rukia did not seem amused by her taunts as Gremmy also came up to observe this conflict with interest.

"That's funny considering you only with to kill Ichigo for ruining your image." His laughs just got more swearing from the thunderbolt as Rukia looked into Ichigo's eyes knowing the moment of their reunion had come.

"Rukia..."

"Ichigo you've matured with your training, and I see you are stronger than before but you're still an idiot!" A sudden burst of speed allowed Rukia to kick Ichigo right in the face. He was taken back by the sudden mood swing as Rukia seemed like her old self.

"What the hell kind of entrance was that you think you're hot stuff just because you met the Zero Division, and yet here you are acting even more like your stupid old self what is wrong with you!"

"What's wrong with me you're the one acting heartless one minute and then you kick me in the face like nothing is going on right now I bet you missed me all this time!"

"Yeah right considering the way you were just acting I could not even care to draw one picture for you."

"Like I would want to see more of your silly drawings now you're coming with me Rukia just like the old days!"

"Oh yeah like I'm going to listen to such an expert rescuer he can't even land properly, and by the way I've improved on my drawings so there!"

Gremmy and Candice looked very confused seeing the both of the bicker with each other like this.

"Do they usually do this Candice?" Gremmy said wondering if they would even remember they were in a war.

"Like I would know according to her journal she usually would bicker with this guy, but there was this drawing about him and her..."

_**"NOT ANOTHER WORD**_** CANDICE!"**

"Geez they sound like an old married couple." The blonde seemed bored hearing the both of them argue with each other looking for some more food.

"Well I can see why she would be interested in such a man Lili." Meninas replied not interested in hearing their shouting match for much longer.

"Aww it's like true love now all they need to do is kiss!" Giselle squealed out putting her small hands on her cheeks. Bambietta gave a more serious expression about this moment.

"Whatever this is a war and they are on the opposite sides eventually one has to kill the other..."

With both of them cooled off the both of them were now on the same subject why did it have to come to this. What caused the both of them to split apart and end up on the other end of the fence. Now Ichigo was in black while Rukia was dawned in white. Both now representing two forces that wanted to kill the other before the end of the war. Their eyes looked into each other wondering how the other would respond to the first words spoken.

"Ichigo..."

"Rukia..."

"Oh this is so boring come on do something already!" Gremmy had grown tired of this soap opera in his opinion deciding to take matters into his own hands. He would make the first move against Ichigo but Rukia held a hand up stopping him.

"You may have this battle but I have to speak with him first." This angered Ichigo seeing his friend care about these monsters like they were her allies not the Gotei 13.

"Damn it Rukia you are not supposed to be over there you should be with everyone here Renji, your brother, Orihime, the others and me!" Ichigo began to reach out to her but she was not giving any sympathy.

"You still don't understand Ichigo you can't just get anything by pleading with someone. You will also get nowhere with brute force you must learn an important lesson if you wish to stop his majesty." Her words might sting but she had to give him the truth right now.

"What the hell are you talking about I just want you back because...damn it I Lo-"

"Don't finish that sentence!" Rukia suddenly threw reishi water at Ichigo. He sliced it unaware it was now freezing as some drops landed on his body. He began to feel colder now as she looked upset by what he was going to say.

"Don't you dare finish what you were saying love is pointless now this is a war and I am your enemy. There can be on discussion here you must defeat us or you will fall Ichigo Kurosaki." Ichigo went after Rukia trying to grab her but she was able to move with the reishi platform she had created under her feet. More blasts came from her liquid ability and he realized the effects of her new power.

"You're not using your zanpakuto and yet..."

"The power given to me by his majesty Sternritter "L" The Liquid Rukia Kuchiki. You know my status Ichigo now then tell me who you are."

"...Substitute Soul Reaper Ichigo Kurosaki!" Rukia flew away knowing she had to conserve her Reishi right now and she let Gremmy stand in her place. He would be useful to her needs right now as the girls began to wonder how she was thinking.

"So?"

"Do-"

"You-"

"Really-"

"That's not important right now we have to see if Ichigo can defeat Gremmy." Rukia said avoiding the subject but Bambietta was not accepting that for an answer. Walking up to her she grabbed her uniform forcing her to look down in her face.

"You're up to something with that boy and I want to know what that is."

* * *

_I know to cut it off there is so lame but hey I need to space this out I'm close to the current events of the manga hope you stay tuned in._


End file.
